


A Cause to Repine

by Stormsmith



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Regency
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2020-03-27 20:05:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 56,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19005064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stormsmith/pseuds/Stormsmith
Summary: What if Mr. Darcy Sr. had survived his illness of 5 years prior to the start of Pride and Prejudice, therefore sparing Georgiana Darcy from George Wickham’s elopement attempt and Fitzwilliam Darcy from forming his mask of indifference and disdain against the world. Will the path to true love be any easier for our favorite Regency Lovers?





	1. Dancing in the Country

Elizabeth Bennet was having a marvelous evening. As a young woman with little in the world to cause her distress and a disposition not formed for melancholy, she was a much sought after companion by both sexes at the Michaelmas public assembly in the town of Meryton of Hertfordshire, England. Elizabeth’s tinkling laughter could be heard all around both the ballroom and the refreshments area as she discussed various topics with the other residents of Hertfordshire. Many of the men present, most of whom Elizabeth and her four sisters had known their entire lives, asked her to dance at least once during the course of the evening. In between dance sets, Elizabeth would seek out her best friend, Charlotte Lucas, or her elder sister, Jane, for some light conversation or a cup of punch before being whisked back into the dance line by her next partner.

Like many of the landed gentry throughout England, Elizabeth’s father was a well-positioned estate owner with a moderate annual income that supported his family and kept his properties and tenants in good repair. Though certainly not of London Society, the Bennet family was among the wealthiest in the area. No one who lived in Meryton and the surrounding county could claim to be of high fashion or overly fine, but the country gentlemen of Hertfordshire were all well-educated and their wives kept generous tables. A public assembly with such well acquainted and kindly people, far from the dance halls of London, never failed to give Elizabeth and many her neighbors the most excellent evenings full of entertainments.

~~~~~~~~~~

Fitzwilliam Darcy was miserable. He happened to be attending that same public assembly as the Bennet family, but his mood on this Michaelmas was the opposite of the young woman with the engaging laugh. Darcy was not a member of the Hertfordshire society and had never even been to Meryton before coming to visit his friend, Charles Bingley, at his new leased estate two days prior. Charles was always gregarious wherever he went and made friends easily. The mayor of Meryton, a Sir William Lucas, had called on the new master of Netherfield Estate the very morning Darcy was to arrive and provided tickets to the Michaelmas assembly for the entire Bingley party as a gesture of welcome. Darcy could not very well snub the local gentry by refusing to attend, but he wished he had.

The Darcy family was squarely in _le bon ton_ and had close connections to several peers of the realm. Even more importantly, the Darcys had money. The Darcy family estate, Pemberley, consisted of nearly half of all the land in the northern county of Derbyshire. They also held several smaller estates in Scotland and Wales. While not holding a title himself, the Master of Pemberley’s annual income exceeded many of the lesser Earls and Barons with seats in the House of Lords. Even for those who were not familiar with the name Darcy, it was apparent by the cut of his clothes that the newest addition to Meryton’s society was a vastly wealthy man. Inside of five minutes after Darcy followed Charles and his sisters into the hall, he had already heard at least one matchmaking mamma whisper behind her fan that his inheritance was worth £10,000 per year.

Add to the gossip regarding his future holdings a healthy dose of unceasing noise, and Darcy’s misery was complete. Contrary to the easy manner of the country gentry, the highest ranks of society were conditioned to keep their emotions and their mouths under good regulation. Women of the _ton_ certainly never laughed in public. Guests at the large London assemblies or private balls would never raise their voices above a whisper, barley loud enough sometimes to be heard even by their dance partner.  The good humored chaos of this crowed assembly room was becoming a torture to Darcy and his mood was evident to all in attendance.

~~~~~~~~~~

Charles Bingley was every inch a gentleman, though his own father had worked in a textile mill most of his life. Charles’s father had married the mill owner’s only child and when the couple was blessed with a son, the old mill owner gladly named his son-in-law and grandson as his heirs. Richard Bingley had inherited all of his father-in-law’s mill property, cash accounts, and a fair number of letters patent to produce certain types of wool used in the production of red coats for the Royal Armed Forces. Nearly a decade ago, at the start of Napoleon’s campaign, the Bingley mill was the only mill on British soil with the ability to supply King George with uniforms for the empire’s forces. Charles’s father had moved the family to London to oversee the construction of the new warehouse needed to house all of the fabric as well as dye everything the correct shade of red. As the Bingley family wealth ballooned, Richard Bingley decided to launch his family into London Society and send his children to the best schools. Charles was sent to Eaton then Cambridge where he met Darcy and formed a genuine friendship with the serious young gentleman.

Charles was day to Darcy’s night. While Darcy was stoic and unapproachable, Charles mingled easily with the people in Meryton. Always of an outgoing nature and happy disposition, nothing of the noise in the hall or the blatant reference to his inheritance hampered Charles’s enjoyment of the evening. After dancing every set since arriving, Charles took advantage of a short break to locate refreshments and his friend.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Come now Darcy, I must have you dance! It is too lovely an assembly with too many pretty faces for you to sulk in the shadows.”

Darcy hung his head a little lower at Charles’s words. He was a tall man, well over six foot tall, and had always towered over much of the other people in any room. If he ever hoped to be ignored in a crowd, Darcy learned he had to retreat to darkened segments of walls where the sconces did not quite reach. Charles had found his friend standing in these shadows many nights in the five years of their friendship and was not fooled by the poor illumination.

“Charles, you know how I detest the activity unless I am particularly acquainted with my partner and since both of your sisters are engaged for the next set, I believe I shall not. It would be insupportable to dance at an event such as this.” Darcy sniffed as he finished his excuses and folded his arms protectively against his chest.

Charles just laughed at Darcy’s attempt at intimidation. “I would not be as fastidious as you for all of the King’s gold. Really, I am sure we can find someone appropriate for you to partner. My last dance partner has a sister who I believe is available. I can have her introduce you. I believe she is the one with that enchanting laugh.”

This peaked Darcy’s interest. He had indeed noticed the young woman who seemed to find humor in everything. She was fairly short, with a light and pleasing figure. Darcy also overheard one of her conversations with a young gentleman regarding the great threat that another war with the Americas posed to England’s ability to defeat Napoleon in Spain. He had been very impressed with her analysis of the strength of the Royal Navy and its inability to sustain two shipping blockades. He was fairly certain that she even used a direct quote from Lord Liverpool’s, the Secretary of State for War and the Colonies, recent speech to the House of Lords on the matter. Darcy’s eyes involuntarily swept the room looking for the lady in question and when he looked back, Charles’s expression told him that his friend had already discerned that Darcy’s interest was engaged.

The smug grin on Charles’s face brought Darcy back to reality. “Charles!” Darcy whispered harshly, “I cannot do such a thing. The local gossips are already loudly discussing my inheritance, as they are yours by the way, and I would not want to add any fuel to their fire. Dancing with a lady to whom I have only just been introduced will give rise to rumors. Those rumors will give rise to expectations and then I shall be forced to hurt the lady when I quit the region for the season. You know my family’s expectations of me!”

Charles’s easy going demeanor dropped in the face of his friend’s near panic. “William, calm down. No one is demanding you marry the lady. I know that the London Times gossip columnist has a special obsession with you, but we are not in London. One dance will not see you engaged. And I do believe you exaggerate your family’s expectations. Surely your father has made no demands on your marriage.”

“No, he has not.” Darcy sighed, “But the Earl and Countess have been exceedingly vocal in recent months about my marrying this year. I believe my aunt even has a particular lady specially selected. My cousin, Richard, wrote me last time he was in London that the Countess was planning several early season dinner parties with limited guests in order to facilitate some level of discourse between myself and her chosen favorite.”

After another heavy sigh and a moment to collect his thoughts, Darcy continued. “Perhaps it is for the best. I am so very awkward in social settings. I cannot catch the tone of conversation, or appear interested in the concerns of others, as I often see done. If I let the Countess choose me a wife, I shall at least be free to never spend another evening at Almack’s. I have always hoped for at least some affection to be present in my marriage, but with my abominable temper for society and general lack of ability to intelligently string two words together when in the presence of persons I do not know well, I am likely to leave Pemberley without an heir unless I allow the Countess to handle matters as she sees fit.”

Charles placed his hand on Darcy’s shoulder in a comforting gesture. He knew that the responsibility of living up to the Darcy name, with its noble connections and countless families looking to Pemberley for their prosperity, weighed heavily on his friend. In many ways, the trappings of wealth were indeed a trap.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sweet lilting bird song brought Elizabeth out of her sleep on the morning after the Michaelmas assembly. Looking to her window, Elizabeth spotted the little Song Thrushel who had made her nest just under the window sill. Elizabeth had taken to leaving a small crust of bread on the window for the bird every morning and this sunrise was no different.

“Good morning my sweet song bird. Do you not know that I was awake very late last night dancing with my neighbors and friends? Can I not sleep a little longer? No? Well then, here is your breakfast. Enjoy the day my friend.”

After opening her window to bestow the bird with the requested treat and feeling the wonderful crisp air of the fall morning, Elizabeth decided against going back to her bed. Instead, she donned one of her heavy muslin morning dresses and her high boots for a brisk walk to Oakham Mount. A quick trip to the kitchen to grab one of Mrs. Hill’s freshly baked scones, and Elizabeth was out in the morning sun. After letting her mind wander with her feet for a few minutes, Elizabeth returned to the prior evening and the new inhabitants of Netherfield Park. Mr. Bingley had been wonderfully kind and very congenial to all of Meryton society. He had danced once with her and each of her three younger sisters as well as Elizabeth’s closest friend, Charlotte Lucas. But the real talk of the evening had been his choice to dance with her older sister, Jane, twice. Elizabeth could not fault Mr. Bingley for his preference showed the oldest Bennet sister. Jane was by far the most beautiful of them all, and, in Elizabeth’s biased opinion, the most beautiful gentlewoman in the whole county. Even Mr. Bingley’s two sisters, who were dressed in fine silks of the very latest fashions, could not hold a candle to Jane Bennet’s natural grace and beauty. Prior to falling asleep, Jane and Elizabeth had discussed the amicable gentleman’s attentions and, while there was a long way from two dances at a public assembly to marriage, Elizabeth was sure given time to become acquainted, her sister and Mr. Bingley would get on very well indeed.

The second most interesting gossip of the evening had started out as the extraordinarily wealthy gentleman, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire, gracing their humble assembly. All the unmarried ladies and their mothers were excited beyond reason at someone of his class coming to Meryton. If the gossip was to be believed, his father’s estate was worth £10,000 per year and the younger Mr. Darcy was already the master of a smaller family estate in Wales that had been left to him by some distant uncle to run while he waited for his full inheritance. Elizabeth did not put too much stake in the actual veracity of the figures being brandied about the dance hall, but she had to admit that the superior cut of his clothing spoke to a man worth significantly more than any of the landed gentry in her limited society.

While everyone was thrilled with Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy’s inclusion to their society when the Netherfield party entered the assembly, it was only Mr. Bingley who left a favorable opinion with many of the citizens of Meryton. Mr. Darcy spent a significant portion of the evening leaning against a dark section of the wall on the outer edge of the dance hall and did not ask any of the local young women to dance. His expression spoke of extreme dislike for the evening’s entertainments and society, so many of Elizabeth’s neighbors had decided that Mr. Darcy was a snob who felt himself above the company.

Elizabeth was inclined to agree with the general conclusion regarding Mr. Darcy until she overheard a very interesting exchange between the gentlemen in question and Mr. Bingley. At first, Mr. Darcy’s reply to his friend’s request that he dance was just what Elizabeth and her neighbors had come to expect from him after three hours acquaintance, but quickly it became clear to Elizabeth that Mr. Darcy was uncomfortable and perhaps even shy. The fact that he had heard the matrons passing around his expected wealth was embarrassing, especially as her own mother had been the loudest voice in the group of gossips. Looking at it from his perspective, Elizabeth could easily understand how such impolite musings would make him very uncomfortable in a room full of people with whom he was not well acquainted. Then there was the comment from Mr. Bingley about Mr. Darcy being a favored target of the London Times gossip columnists. The poor man had probably been subjected to all kinds of false reports. Elizabeth and her father had always taken a sort of bizarre pleasure in reading the gossip column and looking for the ever changing reports of person A being in a torrid love affair with person B one day then person C the very next based on nothing more than a dinner invitation or passing conversation at the theatre. She doubted that more than a quarter of what was posted in the paper was true and, as an unconnected observer, it had always amused her. Elizabeth now considered that her feelings on the matter would be much different if she was personally acquainted with the unfortunate subjects or, heaven forbid, if she herself was the object of such vicious lies and rumors!

Finally, Mr. Darcy was obviously under significant pressure from his relations to make a match from the highest echelons of society. It was no wonder, with an uncle as a peer. His Earl-uncle likely had grand ambitions of using Mr. Darcy’s rumored £10,000 per year to purchase him a bride from one of the other families of the peerage. All the highest families were connecting themselves to each other in an attempt to maintain their wealth and status. His resigned speech about letting his aunt arrange matters made Elizabeth sad. She too wished to marry for affection, but as the relatively poor second daughter of a moderately wealthy country squire, she doubted she would ever truly make her love match. It was not overly upsetting to Elizabeth. She planned to live with Jane and help her raise her house full of beautiful babies. Obviously, as a very wealthy man, Mr. Darcy would be expected to marry someone appropriate and try to produce an heir for his estate. It seemed that all of his money could not truly purchase his own happiness.

On the ride home from the assembly, Elizabeth’s mother had loudly disparaged Mr. Darcy’s behaviour while giving vulgar praise to Mr. Bingley’s preference to Jane. Elizabeth had tried to temper her mother’s vocalizations against the wealthy gentleman, but to no avail. Thankfully, much of the worst of their mother’s complaints ended when Jane said that she was sure Mr. Darcy was a perfectly lovely person as Mr. Bingley’s particular friend and was inclined to like him for no other reason than the connection to the amiable gentleman. While Elizabeth was sure her mother and two youngest sisters would not exonerate Mr. Darcy until he showed some preference for one of the Bennet daughters, she was fairly sure none of them would make any overt act against him in company for Jane’s sake.

For her own part, Elizabeth decided to try and make the gentleman feel actually welcome in any way she could. It was unlikely that they would see too much of each other before he left to London for the holidays, but surely the Netherfield party would be invited to all of the social events planned in the upcoming weeks. Sir William and Lady Lucas were hosting a dinner party the next week and her own Aunt and Uncle Phillips planned to have the gentlemen officers stationed in Meryton and the other gentlemen families to a card party in several weeks, though the date was not yet set. Elizabeth was determined to do what she could to improve his comfort in their society. It was the Christian thing to do and had absolutely nothing to do with his clear blue eyes or handsome broad shoulders.


	2. Tell Tale Letters

The black-cherry well sprung, two seat curricle was so often seen carrying Miss Anne de Bourgh and her companion, a Mrs. Jenkins, around the grounds of Rosings Park and the hamlet of Hunsford that the local inhabitants barely paused anymore to bow or curtsey to the Mistress of the estate. This morning was no exception as Anne commanded her mare around the perimeter road circling the two tenant farms on the south side of the Rosings estate. Anne had fully inherited her father’s estate when she turned 25 two years ago and spent much of her time keeping up with the concerns of the land and her tenants. Lady Catherine, Anne’s mother, still managed the household and presented herself to society as the Mistress of Rosings, but had long ago allowed her daughter to manage the economics of the estate.

When Sir Lewis de Bourgh died leaving only one daughter and no sons, Lady Catherine made it clear to all of the servants, tenants, and other members of the estate that she would be personally managing the estate in trust for her daughter until Anne was old enough to take on the responsibility. After that, Anne would be in charge. Anyone who was uncomfortable taking orders from a woman could find themselves a new situation, without reference. A few of the senior male staff members and one tenant did leave, but Lady Catherine just shut the door on their heels and found replacements that were happy to work for a prosperous estate regardless of who owned the property and managed the books. Since then, Lady Catherine had Anne educated in the economics of running an estate with help from her sister’s husband and son. It would have been unthinkable to send Anne to university to learn the lessons taught to men expected to run an estate, but George Darcy was not opposed to giving his niece lessons in estate management. Anne’s cousin, Fitzwilliam Darcy, was of the same mind as his father and the two had often exchanged letters detailing Fitzwilliam’s lessons while the young gentleman had been at Cambridge.

While Anne had become as competent as any young gentlemen estate owner with the benefit of a formal education, Fitzwilliam still journeyed to Rosings at least once a year to go over the books of the estate and visit with his aunt and cousin. His annual visits, apart from being much anticipated for the company, provide the ladies of Rosings with a certain amount of stability with the local gentry who were still inclined to second guess a woman’s judgment. Regardless of whether Anne had actually consulted with Fitzwilliam or her Uncle Darcy on any particular matter, the fact that the gentlemen in the area knew she did, occasionally, consult with her Darcy relations gave her cover to claim that any and every decision had been blessed by one or the other of the Darcy men. Both Fitzwilliam and Uncle Darcy knew she would sometimes use their names in this way and they always supported Anne if questioned.

This morning Anne rode past her most troublesome tenant’s property with the specific intent of ensuring her instructions regarding the repair of a drainage pipe had been carried out. Mr. Smythe was a very competent farmer and had 4 robust sons to help him work the land. Many years ago he had taken an irregularly shaped, rocky piece of property and made it into a very profitable plot through brute force. Sir Lewis, and then Lady Catherine, recognized his hard work and results by increasing the lands under his charge until he was managing more than 1,000 acres with three rotating crop fields. A less loyal or proficient tenant would have been dismissed the first time he failed to implement Anne’s orders, but she had shown Mr. Smythe leniency and extended the deadline for repairs by two weeks. That deadline had expired the previous day. If there was any sign that work was not complete, Anne would give the Smythes’ notice of their breach of the tenant lease before luncheon and run a notice for a new tenant as soon as an express rider could make it to the London Bridge headquarters of the Times.

Many ladies of society would consider Anne taking an active role in running her estate as extremely vulgar. The general advice of the _ton_ would be to focus all her attention on marrying a gentleman, handing over control of her inheritance and family lands to that husband, and then spending her efforts on hosting society events at Rosings house London between confinements. Most of the gently bred ladies in Anne’s social class could not understand the independence of the Rosings women. Stability, money, and fortune could usually only be gained through advantageous marriages. It was an anathema to London society that women would command wealth without a male family member. But Sir Lewis de Bourgh, with the help of Lady Catherine’s brother, Henri Fitzwilliam the Earl of Matlock, had ensured that his daughter would be the rightful owner of his estate upon his death, even if she never married.

Anne de Bourgh never intended to marry. She was Mistress and Master over Rosings. All of the money, power, and privilege that came with owning her estate would be forfeit the moment she signed the church register. Instead of having nearly £8,000 per year to spend as she saw fit, she would be relegated to a monthly allowance and pin money. Even if Lord Matlock could help her negotiate a hefty settlement, the Rosings lands would be her husband’s legal property to do with in life what he wished. No, Anne would never marry.

At one time, years ago, there had been talk of Anne marrying her cousin Fitzwilliam Darcy. He was kind, intelligent and not opposed to an educated woman, but Anne was not inclined to have him for her husband. They had grown up as near siblings and the thought of Fitzwilliam as her marriage partner was unappealing. Additionally, Anne and Fitzwilliam share a tenancy to be overly quiet and withdrawn. Both require more jovial partners in their lives, someone inclined to laugh at the world instead of scowl. Even as a young girl of 16, Anne knew that she did not want to marry her cousin. Uncle Darcy had once broached the subject with her and that summer her mother had made some loud noise regarding a supposed cradle betrothal negotiated between herself and her sister, Lady Anne. Thankfully, Uncle Darcy made it clear that there was absolutely no marriage contract between Anne and Fitzwilliam and if either she or he were not inclined to marry, they should not.

Anne completed her rounds of the crop lands satisfied with Mr. Smythe’s repairs, so she turned her mare back towards the Rosings stables. It was going to rain that afternoon and her mother would become inconsolable if Anne were caught outside when it began. Another reason for Anne’s refusal to ever marry was her weak constitution. She did not believe she would be able to survive childbirth. When she was 11 years old, Anne fell very ill with influenza. She was not expected to survive. Sir Lewis de Bourgh and Lady Catherine were absolutely stricken with grief and worry. Miraculously, Anne recovered after more than 6 weeks confined to her bed. The whole family had come to celebrate her 12th birthday, a mere 9 days after the London physician declared she was out of danger. While she did not die, the illness did take its toll. Anne’s lungs were never quite the same afterwards and she now tires easily. The effect is quite acute in the muscles of her hands. They often become stiff and shake with too much effort or repetitive motion. Playing the pianoforte became impossible for above five minutes and she finds holding sewing or knitting needles to be painful. In the 15 years since her illness, the most worrisome breathing symptoms had mostly resolved themselves, but the damage to her hands never subsided.

As a result of the combined effects from her illness, Anne never mastered the customary accomplishments expected of young ladies: signing, playing, painting/drawing, sewing, and filigree. She did have a good understanding of mathematics, history, floral botany and spoke French as well as Latin, but in the drawing rooms of London, the only accomplishments that counted were the artistic exhibitions. Despite her numerous talents and great success running Rosings, Anne de Bourgh was considered rather dull by much of the _ton_.

For all of Lady Catherine’s faults, and Anne was no stranger to the full extent of each of her mother’s many faults, there was one that Anne could not bring herself to be embarrassed of or repine. Lady Catherine knew her place in this world and held her head high no matter what anyone said against her. Anne learned to grow a thick skin at her mother’s knee and generally looks upon the harpies in London with distain. Fortunately, she also had her father from whom she learned to value everyone in society, rich and poor, for their contributions and hard work. Sir Lewis believed in showing respect for the Rosings servants and tenants. He was friendly with the local gentry and prominent merchants. As a result of her two parents, Anne was a tough but fair estate manager, highly esteemed amongst the local residents for her respectful manner, feared by debutants of the _ton_ for her sharp tongue, and otherwise ignored by London society.

Since the only opinions she really cared for were those of her close family, chiefly the Darcy men, the youngest Darcy, Georgiana, her Uncle and Aunt Matlock, and their second eldest son Col. Richard Fitzwilliam, Anne cared not for what anyone else would say of her. The young Mistress’s mind was occupied the whole drive back to the manor with thoughts of her family and the upcoming trip to London for the Christmas holiday. The harvest was one week from complete and then she would be free to take Lady Catherine on a short trip to see her good friend, the Dowager Countess of Shrewsbury, at the Lady’s winter home near Bromley. After about a week with the Dowager, Anne and her mother would reside with Uncle and Aunt Matlock in their London home through February. Now that she knew she would not be required to find a new tenant manager for more than half of all her crop lands, Anne started the list in her mind of all the letters that needed to be written to arrange their upcoming travel.

As if her internal musings had summoned them into being, Anne found a thick stack of letters from various family and friends on her desk upon arriving back to her private study. No doubt each was filled with the individual travel plans and invitations to the various holiday parties which would start in early December. Flipping through the stack, Anne’s interest was piqued by the unusually thick envelope with her cousin Fitzwilliam’s unmistakable handwriting. Fitzwilliam Darcy was never overly verbose in his speech or his writing. He wrote uncommonly slowly and took several days to finish the front and back of even one sheet of paper, so his letters were hardly ever longer than that. Anne never quite could figure if he was slow because he wanted to make sure not to blot the ink or if it actually took him such a long time to compose what he wanted to say internally. Whatever the reason for his usual slowness with a pen, this envelope seemed to hold at least three sheets of paper and Anne wanted to know what in the world could give Fitzwilliam so much to say.

_October 11, 1811  
Netherfield Park, Hertfordshire_

_My dear Cousin,_

_I arrived safely on the 8 th to the estate that Mr. Charles Bingley has let. If you recall, it is called Netherfield Estate and the house is situated on a lovely Park with a well maintained road to the nearest town, Meryton, which lies on the Great North Road from London. It was an easy half day’s carriage ride from Darcy House London to Bingley’s new residence. His sisters and Mr. Hurst are also in residence, though I am not sure why they came as all they seem to discuss is how much better London is this time of year. I for one am much relieved to be out of the city for one cannot shoot game in London without causing trouble for himself. Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst also seem to find a great number of faults with the local society and keep a continuous stream of complaints rolling throughout the day. It has not helped matters that Bingley accepted an invitation for our party to the local public hall last night for a ball to celebrate the Michaelmas. _

_Now you and I are much acquainted with the types of society one finds in a small country town. Landed gentry who are not of London society, gentlemen merchants, and the occasional second gentleman’s son barrister or clergyman. It is not so very shocking to see unmarried ladies dance with married men not of their family, or hear genuine laughter fill the room at these country affairs, but you would think that Miss Bingley did not know that laughter could even exist while dancing. Whatever could there be to laugh at? Dancing is serious business and, per Miss Bingley, the only way to foster true inducement towards marriage. I tried to suggest this morning that if she was so very uncomfortable in the company of our new neighbors, perhaps they had better off to London and pass the autumn at Hurst’s home. Miss Bingley somehow turned my words against me and began profusely thanking me for my generous offer to escort herself and her sister back to Hurst’s London home. You will laugh at me dear Anne, as I am sure anyone less awkward than I would have seen her ploy coming from across the horizon, but I was genuinely confused. I believe I blurted out something resembling “Why in the world would I ever do that? You are the one who wants to go to London, not I.”_

_Bingley nearly choked himself trying to stifle his laughter._

_Unfortunately, my suggestion did not hasten their return to “polite society” and I must endure Miss Bingley’s fawning compliments to my person and grating complaints to everyone else for the time being._

_October 18, 1811_

_I have been with Bingley just about 10 days now and he is making good progress at learning the estate. Netherfield is nothing to Pemberley or Rosings, but it is a good situation with profitable lands. The owners want a bit too much to purchase the estate, but the lease terms are fair and Bingley can use this time to learn and decide later what he wants to do permanently. You would love the country here. It is much like Kent, lush with mildly rolling hills. One of the highest points in the region, which the local citizens call Oakham “Mount” – bless their hearts – is near the western edge of the Netherfield property, along the border with the second largest estate in the area, Longbourn Estate. A Mr. Thomas Bennet, esq. owns Longbourn with his wife and five daughters. The second eldest, Miss Elizabeth Bennet, reminds me much of you, cousin. She is very intelligent and helps her father run the estate. She is also very kind and completely devoid of the artifice that is so pervasive amongst the upper set. Unlike you, or I for that matter, Miss Elizabeth is quite lively. She laughs at everything, but not in a vulgar way. Her laughter has a way of putting an entire room in a good mood. I believe you would enjoy her company very much. I know Richard and Georgie would adore her immediately._

_Last evening, we were invited to a dinner party at the house of the Meryton mayor, Sir William Lucas. It was pleasant enough. I had been introduced to everyone present at the assembly hall last week, but you know how dreadful I am at remembering names. Thankfully, I have run into Miss Elizabeth on two occasions since the assembly and she designed to take pity on my poor memory. Miss Elizabeth and the eldest daughter of our hosts, Miss Charlotte Lucas, took me about the room and reintroduced me to the local gentry. Having someone with me who is so effortless in conversation made it very easy for me to relax a bit and enjoy the society. Elizabeth did all of the heavy lifting, so to say, and introduced topics of conversation with each new introduction that seemed perfectly suited to the group as a whole. It was fascinating to watch. I must admit, I could not perform such a feat even in a room full of our closest relations. In fact, if Miss Elizabeth were to somehow join us at Rosings for Easter, I am sure she would still be the mastermind behind the dinner conversation._

_October 25, 1811_

_Now in my third week with Bingley at Netherfield, I believe I have finally settled into the country. Three days ago, Mr. Bennet extended an invitation for Bingley, Mr. Hurst, and myself to the local gentlemen’s club at the Fox and Lamb. There was not nearly the entertainments to be had at White’s, but for a moderately sized hamlet, the gentlemen of Meryton have a well-organized outfit. There were three gaming rooms with billiards, darts, and card tables all set out. The smoking room had cigars from the Americas and the after dinner port selection was top well. Sir William signed a second endorsement, after Mr. Bennet, for Bingley’s membership application and I believe a Mr. King was considering giving him the third he needs to be formally accepted. If Bingley could be accepted into the Fox and Lamb before Christmas, than his position in the local society would be set even if he removes to Town for the Season. I do hope that Mr. King decides shortly._

_After Mr. Bennet’s introduction of Bingley into the gentlemen’s club, it was only good manners to host a small dinner party at Netherfield for the families of the men whose company we enjoyed. The Bennet family, the Lucas family, the King family, a Mr. Long his wife and two nieces, Col. Forester who is commander of the militia forces quartering in Meryton this winter and his new wife, plus several of the gentlemen officers serving under Col. Forester. It was a relatively intimate affair, but well attended by all. Miss Elizabeth was sat too far from me during dinner to join in her conversation, but I was pleasantly engaged with her particular friend, Miss Lucas, and the eldest Bennet sister, Miss Jane Bennet, for much of the meal. Whatever conversation she had introduced to the young army Lt. sitting to her left must have been particularly interesting, though, as the man’s eyes never left Miss Elizabeth’s face through the whole of the meats course._

_After the men rejoined the ladies, Miss Bingley invited anyone to exhibit on the pianoforte who had the inclination. Miss Elizabeth asked one of her younger sisters to play a specific song so that Elizabeth might sing. The playing of the younger Bennet sister, whose name I believe is Miss Mary, was adequate, but Elizabeth covered any mishaps in the playing performance with her light and pleasing soprano. I believe that Miss Mary enjoys very much to play, but lacks the refinement that comes from instruction with a master. It was kind of Miss Elizabeth to improve her sister’s performance with her singing. At the end, the applause from the assembled group was genuine and Miss Mary looked very well pleased indeed. I thought that perhaps such encouragement would do wonders for Georgiana. While my sister is an extreme proficient on the instrument, she rarely performs for others due to her shy nature. If Miss Elizabeth sang to Georgie’s playing, she might feel more confident in her ability and less on display during the performance._

_Several of the other young women performed as well, then Miss Bingley performed last. She played a very complicated arrangement from Carmen as well as sang the high soprano part to the piece. I am well used to such a display as many ladies of the_ ton _feel the need to showcase their skill by playing and singing the most difficult pieces they know, regardless of whether the music is actually pleasant for the audience. I can assure you, Miss Bingley showcased her superior skill at the pianoforte, but I do not believe she had the superior performance. Compared to the flawed playing of Miss Mary accompanying the sweet singing of Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bingley fell far short of the mark that evening._

_Before I must start a fourth sheet of paper, I shall conclude this letter. Good luck for a bountiful harvest and safe travels this holiday season. I look forward to seeing you in London in December._

_Yours, etc._

_F. Darcy_

 

Anne de Bourgh was stunned. She stared at her cousin’s letter for some time trying to reconcile her 27 years of experience knowing Fitzwilliam Darcy’s quiet personality with the man who wrote such an account of people and places as those in the letter in her hand. What was most extraordinary, and perhaps a bit alarming, was his accounting of the young woman, Miss Elizabeth Bennet. It did not escape Anne’s notice, though she presumed it had completely passed over her cousin, that Fitzwilliam had twice referred to her as simply “Elizabeth” and not the more proper “Miss Elizabeth.” He also twice referred to introducing this Miss Elizabeth to his younger sister, Georgiana Darcy, and once insinuated that he would like to introduce this young woman to herself and their other cousin, Col. Richard Fitzwilliam.

Without seeing Fitzwilliam in person and being able to discuss this development, Anne could not be sure if her cousin was on his way to developing a true tender for Miss Elizabeth, but from just this letter Anne could guess that she was everything her cousin needed and wanted in a life partner. Educated, lively, kind, and at least a gentleman’s daughter. Anne knew their Aunt and Uncle Matlock had hopes for a noble connection with Fitzwilliam’s marriage, but Anne was of the opinion that their plans would cause Fitzwilliam nothing but misery. She would have to trust that Uncle Darcy would intervene if Aunt Matlock went too far pushing some society harpy on her cousin. For now, Anne hoped that she could manage to meet this Miss Elizabeth one day soon.


	3. Blossoming Friendships and Budding Romance

As was her favored routine, Elizabeth Bennet ascended to the very top of Oakham Mount just as the sun was cresting over the trees of Hertfordshire on the cold morning of All Saints Day. Though she had ever been an early riser with a preference to take a solitary walk before returning home for breakfast, it was only in the last three weeks that Elizabeth had truly come to cherish her early morning rambles. On the very morning after the Michaelmas assembly, after spending much time thinking on the enigma of Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, the very man had suddenly emerged from a wooded trail onto the slightly larger path leading to the top of Oakham Mount. Elizabeth had been so startled at Mr. Darcy’s sudden appearance that she lost her balance and fell onto the ground.

Fitzwilliam Darcy had been equally engaged in the activity of reliving the Michaelmas assembly while riding his horse too fast down a wooded path. He did not see Elizabeth Bennet until she fell hard on her backside. Darcy had immediately dismounted from his horse and profusely apologized for frightening Elizabeth. He was overly worried that he had caused the young lady actual harm, but Elizabeth simply dusted off her skirts and waved off his attempts to have her ride his horse back to her father’s house at once.

Elizabeth had laughed and said, _“Mr. Darcy, I assure you, I am not made of porcelain. I shall be fine as soon as my pride heals itself.”_   Instead of retreating to her home for unnecessary medical treatment, Elizabeth had invited Darcy to join her in walking to the top of Oakham Mount. At first Darcy had agreed to ensure that Elizabeth was actually not injured or in need of any further assistance. After a quiet few moments, she had asked him a question about where his horse was bred and Darcy was off to the races, as it were, discussing the Pemberley breeding operation with additional stables and bloodlines at his Wales estate and their many championship titles at the Jockey Club courses as well as two Royal Plates from the races at Winchester. He was so engrossed in the topic, furthered by Elizabeth’s genuine interest in the discussion that Darcy simply forgot to be his normal reserved self. Anyone who truly knew Fitzwilliam Darcy understood that his poor performance in public was mostly due to an extreme shyness and discomfort with the expectations placed on his station in life. Somehow, Elizabeth Bennet was able to relieve him of his timid mask as well as smooth out his social discomfort. Theirs was an easy friendship from nearly the very beginning.

That one stroll to the top of Oakham Mount quickly became a regular occurrence. Neither actively planned for these meetings, but neither could honestly say that they did not head out on most clear mornings with the express wish of finding the other along the path between the Longbourn and Netherfield estates. Elizabeth appreciated the way in which Darcy discussed intellectual topics with her instead of talking at her as most men were wont to do. Darcy asked Elizabeth for her genuine opinion and was not offended when that opinion differed from his own. They debated literature, foreign policy, philosophy, and advancements in estate management during their early morning rambles, among a host of other topics. Darcy appreciated Elizabeth’s easy manner and tendency to tease him into laughing at his own follies. Elizabeth was a welcome change from the ladies of the _ton_ and their single-minded matchmaking efforts.

~~~~~~~~~~

Unfortunately, there was one marriage-minded lady Darcy could not escape in the Hertfordshire countryside as she was currently residing under the same roof as himself. Miss Caroline Bingley, Charles Bingley’s younger sister, had set her sights on Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley the second she laid eyes on his family’s London townhouse. With eight bedrooms, two dining rooms, an indoor arboretum with a tropical flower conservatory, and a ballroom large enough to accommodate at least 50 dancing pairs, Darcy House in Grosvenor’s Square was Caroline’s ideal of high society and status. Caroline had yet to visit Pemberley, but if the Darcy London townhouse was any indication of the grandeur of the family’s ancestral estate, she was certain the Darcys’ main home would be nothing short of magnificent. A large part of Caroline’s agreeing to leave London for Hertfordshire was the opportunity to show Darcy that she was capable of running an estate household.

For the last three seasons, since her debut into London society, Caroline had made every effort to use her brother’s intimate friendship with one of the most eligible bachelors in all of England to her advantage. She usually all but glued herself to Charles so that she would be seen arriving at society events with Fitzwilliam Darcy or, where the friends did not travel together, so that she would be one of the very first to greet him upon their mutual arrival. Caroline also spoke to her friends and acquaintances in no uncertain terms regarding her close friendship with Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and his sister Miss Georgiana Darcy. For the first two years, these tactics had worked to keep much of the competition at arm’s length, at least when Caroline Bingley or her sister, Mrs. Louisa Hurst, were in attendance at any particular function. Unfortunately, since Caroline had been unable to secure any formal understanding with Darcy in two full seasons, this past year she had heard rumblings that no such understanding was likely to ever be reached. Caroline worried that if she appeared in London for the holiday little season next month without even a courtship with Fitzwilliam Darcy, her rivals would start to circle.

So, Caroline had welcomed the opportunity to host Darcy in an intimate hunting party at Charles’s let estate for the late fall. She truly believed that the only thing holding Darcy back from making an offer to her was his reserve about her lack of experience with a country estate. Showing him that she could run an estate household should have been the final piece to their courtship. It was really too bad that the society in this backwards little town was so terribly unrefined. There was not one family of any distinction for Caroline to invite to dinner. She had been forced by good breeding to host certain of the local gentry and militia officers at a small dinner party in order to advance Charles’s application for admission into the local gentleman’s club, but what a bore that evening had been. After dinner, Caroline had invited the ladies to exhibit on the pianoforte and not one of them had anything interesting to play. Two of the Bennet sisters had stood up first to play some sweet Scottish lullaby, which presented no challenge to either lady’s paltry skill and the exhibitions did not improve from there. Caroline was glad to have the opportunity to show Darcy her superior skill through the contrast, but she still worried that he would not be impressed enough with her hostess skills when all there was for society were the Hertfordshire gentry.

Even more worrisome was Charles’s infatuation with Jane Bennet. If her brother married that pretty but brainless country no-body with no dowry and no connections of which to speak, Caroline’s careful planning would certainly be all for not. Fitzwilliam Darcy would certainly never connect himself to such a family of low standing and little fortune. If the gossip was to be believed, the Bennet sisters each had a dowry of only £50 per annum and a share of their mother’s £5,000 settlement after the matron’s death.

How trifling!

Caroline had decided after the Guy Falks night dinner party at Lucas Lodge that she would have to orchestrate a separation for their whole party from the Bennet family. At the celebration, the country bumpkins had decided to have a few sets of dancing after dinner. It was embarrassing to say the least. But Caroline was mostly mortified that her brother was one of the first to lead a partner to the line, and that partner was Jane Bennet. Darcy had also taken Miss Eliza Bennet to the line, but Caroline was sure that was only because he had been standing next to her when the dancing had begun. A gentleman of Darcy’s caliber could never be so impolite as to snub a lady with whom he was acquainted by refusing to dance once the line was forming.

So, this morning, Caroline initiated her plan to both secure Fitzwilliam Darcy and remove her family party from Hertfordshire. Caroline awoke much earlier than was her wont in order to accompany Darcy on his morning ride so they may have some much needed conversation. While he seemed mildly put out by her presence, Caroline attributed his reluctance to the need to ride at a more sedate pace conductive to speaking.

~~~~~~~~~~

Darcy’s ire was certainly not limited to the loss of his morning race across Netherfield’s lands. He was distinctly put out by having to entertain Caroline Bingley so early in the morning. He also bemoaned, all be it silently, that Elizabeth would be to the top of Oakham Mount and half way home by the time Caroline got her horse to the perimeter road between the Netherfield and Longbourn estates which lead up the mount. Instead of engaging Elizabeth in whatever topics of conversation she might introduce today, he would be forced to listen to Caroline’s drool.

As expected, Caroline began complaining about the society in Hertfordshire and the lack of any quality entertainments before they made it out of the stable yard. Darcy silently rode beside his best friend’s sister while she continued to spew forth all of the reasons to return to London post haste. He wanted to ask her how she believed that she would be happy married to a gentleman with a country estate if she hated residing in the countryside. He wanted to laugh at her when she disparaged the local gentry, men and women born into landholdings, some of which had been in their families for hundreds of years, while she was nothing but a mill owner’s daughter, born to trade. He wanted to tell her that he particularly hated London, especially during the height of the Season, and once he married he hoped to spend the majority of his time at Pemberley or his Wales estate, Cresselly Park. He wanted to tell her that Meryton, being so close to London on the Great North Road, was much larger and more prosperous than Lambton, the closest hamlet town to Pemberley. Instead of voicing any of these thoughts, Darcy donned his London Society mask of feigned indifference, occasionally nodded in Caroline’s direction, and applied himself to tuning out her ceaseless noise.

When the two riders were finally nearing the fork in the path that would take them to Oakham Mount and Elizabeth Bennet’s typical morning ramble, Darcy was startled out of his internal musings by Caroline shrilly calling his name.

“Mr. Darcy! Are you quite alright? You just had the most curious look on your face and you have not answered my question regarding Miss Jane Bennet. If I did not know you better, I would think you had not been attending to our conversation.”

Darcy resisted the urge to roll his eyes. “Miss Bingley, I must apologize, I was distracted by considering the upcoming fork in the path. One direction shall take us back along the perimeter of Netherfield Park and return to the stables and the other direction leads to the high point between the Netherfield and Longbourn estates. There is a lovely vista on the high point if you are inclined to see it.” Caroline declared, in a decidedly forward manner, her desire to go wherever Darcy was inclined to lead her. So the horses were turned toward Oakham Mount and Darcy replayed Caroline’s complaint in his head.

“Miss Bingley, I apologize again for not properly attending the conversation, but what was your question regarding Miss Jane Bennet?”

“Only what we should do about her and Charles. I have invited Miss Bennet to have dinner with myself and Louisa tomorrow evening while you, Mr. Hurst, and Charles are dining with the officers. We intend to learn more about her character and connections, but what else can be done?”

Darcy thought for a moment before answering. “I do not know if there is anything else to be done. She is certainly the most eligible young woman in the neighborhood as the eldest daughter of the largest local land owner. Miss Bennet is certainly worthy of your notice for such a particular invitation. I am sure Charles will welcome your impressions on the lady as he becomes acquainted with her and her family. If they were to marry, she would be your sister after all and so your comfort and friendship with her would certainly be welcomed by Charles. I believe that your invitation to dinner is a wonderful gesture of welcome.”

Caroline’s expression could not have more resembled a cod-fish in that moment even had she somehow sprouted gills. “Mr. Darcy I am shocked! Have we not been discussing at length how improper and vulgar the local population is, particularly including Mrs. Bennet and the youngest two Bennet sisters? You, not five minutes ago, agreed to help me convince Charles to take us all back to London for the holidays early. My purpose in having dinner with Miss Bennet is to _expose_ her. The Bennets’ have one uncle who is a barrister and another in trade in London who resides in **Cheapside**! We would be a laughing stock if Charles were to connect us to such a family.”

“Miss Bingley, I fail to see the truth in your argument.” Darcy wrinkled his nose and lifted his chin a bit in what most would see as an aristocratic posture, though truly it was a gesture meant to focus his eyes on something other than his conversation partner’s face born out of Darcy’s reserved nature and general discomfort discussing class and rank. “Are you not a family currently in trade? Your father is the current owner of a very large mill operation out of Yorkshire and has several warehouses in Cheapside. You and Charles may live in a newly purchased townhome in Kensington, but all of the money used to purchase your lifestyle is earned, currently, in trade. Your father has admirable ambitions for his son to become a member of the landed gentry, which is why he has sent you, Charles, and Mrs. Hurst out to lease a property and learn estate management, but as of today, the Bennet family decidedly outranks your family. As it takes three generations to make a true gentleman, your brother cannot hope to give his children the distinction without marrying into the gentry. Charles marrying Miss Bennet would make his sons the grandsons of a gentleman and able to hold the title themselves. Elsewise, Charles’s purchasing of an estate would not produce true Bingley gentlemen until his great-grandchildren inherit the land.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline’s complexion was nearly sheet white. She knew that Darcy was correct in his assessment of her family’s money being earned in trade, but they were part of the _ton_! Caroline had attended some of the best parties in all of London with her sister and brother-in-law. They were welcome in the homes of the finest families and Caroline had been given an invitation to Almack’s Dance Hall by the great Lady Sefton herself! The oldest and most revered patroness of the premier London dance hall was her brother-in-law’s Great Aunt, a first rate connection with only one more step to the Prince Regent who was a particular friend of Lady Sefton’s husband. How could Darcy say that she was below the Bennets in rank? It simply could not be true that he saw her as that low.

Long before Caroline was able to form a response to Darcy’s assessment of her family verses the Bennet family, one of the Bennet sisters appeared on the road as if summoned by evil spirits for Caroline’s personal torture. Any further discussion would have to wait for another opportunity to be alone with Darcy.

~~~~~~~~~~

“Miss Elizabeth, what a pleasant coincidence to happen upon you this morning. As you can see, Miss Bingley and I are on a morning ride and were just about to point our mounts to the Mount.” Darcy was decidedly of the opposite opinion as Caroline regarding Elizabeth’s appearance. He was overly grateful that Caroline’s ramblings would be over for at least the next few minutes. “Would you care to join us at the summit of your diminutive rolling hill, which is certainly not a mountain?”

The status of Oakham Mount as a “mountain” had been often discussed between Elizabeth and Darcy. He insisted that nothing south of Leicester could truly be considered a mountain while Elizabeth insisted that to those not fortunate enough to live in the Peaks, Oakham Mount was high enough to satisfy. Elizabeth chuckled at Darcy taking the first jab of the morning. “Tease all you wish Mr. Darcy, but I shall be content with my mountain. You proclaim the superiority of the Peaks near your home yet still seem to enjoy the view from atop our humble hill well enough. I therefore must conclude that, either, the Peaks are much too high to reach the top, so you have never had the opportunity to observe the view such enormous height affords, or the vista atop Oakham Mount is substantially equal in splendor to the view from atop your beloved Peaks. Either way, my ‘diminutive rolling hill’ is at least as worthy of your notice as the Peak district. Finally, if these Peaks of yours are as high as you claim, I doubt that I would be able to make the journey to the summit twice in a single morning. But, as luck would have it, I still have enough stamina to join you at the top of Oakham Mount even though I have just come down from that very spot.”

Darcy let out a hearty laugh at Elizabeth’s fresh arguments regarding the mountains. He very much enjoyed her keen wit and teasing manner. “Fair enough Miss Elizabeth, you win today’s battle of the wits. Shall we call a truce and make our way to the lookout point? Come, Miss Bingley, you shall enjoy the view, I am sure.”

Caroline Bingley spent the rest of the morning paying close attention to the view around her but saw very little of nature. And she most surely did not enjoy any of what she saw.


	4. A Better Understanding

Caroline waited in the sitting room attached to her bedchamber for the kitchen maid to return. It was not quite 9am, yet the temporary Mistress of Netherfield Park was already dressed in her finest muslin day dress with her hair expertly coiffed in a side-twisted fashion that had recently become popular in London and secured with lush pearl hairpins. The effect was overall quite ornate and spoke of the Bingley family’s wealth in an overly ostentatious manner. The maid had been ordered to return as soon as her brother and Mr. Darcy left to inspect the turning of the newly harvested crop fields. If she was quick enough, Caroline would be able to catch Elizabeth Bennet alone in the breakfast parlor finishing her tea before returning to tend to the ill Jane Bennet.

Several days ago, Miss Jane Bennet had been invited to Netherfield to dine with the ladies while the men were dining with the militia officers. That afternoon, a cold rain had settled over the county when Jane was half way between her home and Netherfield, which was most unfortunate for the young lady who had taken a horse instead of her father’s carriage to her dinner invitation. Jane appeared at Netherfield completely sodden from the downpour then took ill before the fish was cleared from the table. The apothecary had been called and announced Jane Bennet to have a very bad cold which could develop into pneumonia if not treated immediately. Caroline had no choice but to prepare a sick room for Jane and inform her brother and the other male inhabitants of the unexpected guest.

Even more disconcerting than having her brother fret over Jane Bennet’s condition was Mr. Darcy’s insistence that Miss Eliza Bennet be invited to stay for the duration of Jane’s illness to ease her sister’s suffering and provide much needed care which should only come from a close family relation. Mr. Darcy had even gone so far as to send his own carriage to Longbourn before breakfast the next morning with a note informing the Bennet family of Jane’s condition and requesting Miss Eliza come with additional clothes for both sisters. Caroline’s least favorite Bennet sister arrived to Netherfield while everyone was still at their breakfast table and was so rude as to refuse any food before assessing her sister’s condition personally. Mr. Darcy had shown his own unfailingly good manners by offering to take Miss Eliza to the sick room post haste.  

If it had ended with that first show of good manners and tolerance for Miss Eliza’s ill manners, Caroline Bingley might not have been so incensed. Much to Caroline’s chagrin, over the next three days Miss Eliza continued to try her patience and behave most appallingly towards Mr. Darcy. The two could often be seen walking about the extended gardens of Netherfield’s park, which had to be Miss Eliza’s maneuvering as Mr. Darcy had never forgone his morning ride to escort Caroline on a ramble about the garden, or discussing some inappropriate book in the library over tea. Really, what self-respecting lady of fashion would have read _The Iliad_ let alone admit to the fact through an extended discussion on some boring ancient Greek war?! The evening before had finally convinced Caroline that something must be done to stop such vulgarity. Miss Eliza had engaged Mr. Darcy in some insulting conversation about the follies of men and her pleasure in laughing at the faults of her acquaintances. Caroline had tried to put an end to the insipid drivel in the drawing room by stating the obvious, Mr. Darcy had no faults. But that impertinent little chit had merely said that she was sorely disappointed by such a reality, as she dearly loved to laugh.

Well, after such an appalling display, Caroline was resolved to say something this morning.

A few minutes after settling into her favorite plush lounge chair to await the return of the maid, the door to the servant’s corridor opened and a young kitchen maid announced the Master and his friend were off to the stables. Caroline hurried down the family wing to the grand staircase and swept into the breakfast parlor with a slight sway to her hips. The moment the doors were opened, Caroline knew she had been successful. One lone occupant, Miss Eliza, was seated at the large table and just pouring herself a fresh cup of tea.

“Good morning Miss Eliza. I trust you and your sister are well this morning. Has dear Jane been comfortable during her recuperation?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth tried to stifle a sigh. She was certain that Caroline Bingley was the most insincere person to ever come to Meryton and had no actual interest in Jane’s health or comfort. It was a struggle to bring all her manners to bear in order to respond politely. “Good morning to you Miss Bingley. Thank you, we are both quite comfortable here at Netherfield and Jane is much improved over two nights ago. I believe her fever broke during the night and she shall be feeling much better soon.” Elizabeth resisted the urge to add _and then I can take her home and be rid of you._

“Well that is certainly a relief for all of us.” Caroline bit her tongue so as not to voice her true desire, _if Jane is better than you can take her home and I shall be rid of you!_ “While we have a few minutes just to ourselves, I actually had a topic I wished to discuss which is of a bit of a delicate nature. Would it be alright if I dismissed the staff for a few minutes so we could be free to speak?”

For the first time ever, Elizabeth was exceedingly interested in hearing what Caroline had to say. “Of course Miss Bingley, I am at your disposal to discuss any topic of import.”

After the door to the kitchen closed, Caroline started in on her carefully prepared speech. “Miss Eliza, I could not help but notice that you have developed a _repartee_ of sorts with Mr. Darcy over the few days you have been staying with us. I completely understand your interest in the gentleman and it must be hard to separate out expectations for the future from harmless conversation in the present, but I wanted to caution you, as a _friend_ , that Mr. Darcy would never make you, or any of the ladies in Hertfordshire, an offer. It is nothing against your character, but I know you are not of London Society and would not have the experience with high society to see the situation clearly. So as someone who **is** part of the _ton_ , I thought it would be kinder to let you know now, before a true tender could take root. Mr. Darcy will surely marry someone in his own sphere as is expected of such a wealthy gentlemen.” Caroline smiled into her tea. She believed she had managed to sound friendly and sincere. Concerned for Elizabeth’s feelings instead of ragingly jealous of Mr. Darcy’s attentions to the country chit.

Elizabeth was not fooled. She knew that Caroline wanted to marry Darcy, but she also was as certain as she could be without blatantly discussing the topic with him, that Darcy could not stand Caroline. Her voice alone seemed to call forth each and every one of Darcy’s nervous tells. First, he would force his face into a neutral, indifferent expression. Then, he would fold his hands behind his back to keep from fidgeting with his signet ring. Finally, he would retreat to a window in order to study the out of doors as a distraction from the crass woman. While it was true that Elizabeth was not familiar with London society or the habits of the _ton_ , she knew that it did not take a gentleman three years to make his proposal if one was to ever be forthcoming.

It was sad really. Caroline Bingley had all of the material possessions that extreme wealth could procure. Her ridiculous outfit was wholly inappropriate for an informal breakfast in the country and had likely cost more than half of Elizabeth’s entire wardrobe, including her new gloves and pelisse from her Aunt and Uncle Gardiner who lived in London. Elizabeth could only assume she had donned the outfit as a means of intimidating Elizabeth and drawing a sharp contrast to her own simple morning dress. Unfortunately, bank notes could not purchase self-worth or a sense of security. Elizabeth decided to be kind to Caroline Bingley, at least mostly kind, and return her warning with the added private knowledge of Darcy’s noble Aunt having already chosen the next Mistress of Pemberley.

“Miss Bingley, I am grateful to know that my sisters and I have a true friend in you. Not many ladies would take the time to speak so plainly in order to spare the feelings of another. Now, let me speak plainly so as to put you at ease. I am under no illusion that Mr. Darcy is at liberty to make me an offer. He is the nephew of an Earl for goodness sake! We Bennets and Bingleys are far too low to hope for any connection in the peerage. My father’s sister is married to a Knight with a bestowed title for exemplary service to the Crown as a naval officer, but my other uncles are all either in trade or profession. Certainly not the caliber of lady who shall be the next Mrs. Darcy. While his inheritance is safely in the hands of his most excellent father, Mr. Darcy is free to indulge in friendships with lower society, but I expect even that is coming to an end. It may seem indelicate, but Mr. Darcy has confessed that his family is anxious for him to marry this Season and, to that end, his Aunt, the Countess, has his future wife picked out. You certainly have the right of it when you say Mr. Darcy shall marry where he is expected.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After such a trying conversation with Caroline Bingley over breakfast, Elizabeth decided to make her way immediately back to Jane to assess her condition. The quicker the Bennet sisters removed to Longbourn, the better. No sooner had Elizabeth stepped onto the second stair leading to the guest wing did she hear her mother’s loud proclamations in the foyer accompanied by her youngest sisters’ giggling. Elizabeth stifled a heavy sigh, then turned towards the entrance hall to greet her family. Even more surprising than finding her mother and all three younger sisters out of the house and calling at Netherfield before 10am was the presence of Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy attending her family.

“Ah, Miss Elizabeth,” Mr. Bingley greeted when he noticed Elizabeth coming around the hall from the dining room, “Darcy and I happened to pass your mother and sisters in their carriage as we road towards the turned fields and decided to see them to the house. They have come to see how Miss Jane Bennet does.”

“I thank you for attending my family Mr. Bingley. Jane was asleep just an hour ago, but she is likely awake now. I was on my way to her room when I heard your entrance. Mamma, if you come with me I will take you to Jane right away.” It was too much for Elizabeth to hope that her mother and sisters would retire to Jane’s sick room immediately. None of the other Bennet ladies were quite ready to quit the company of the wealthy and accommodating Mr. Bingley too soon.

“Now Lizzy, it would be very bad manners for us to abandon our hosts so soon and certainly Jane should sleep longer. You say she was still asleep merely an hour ago? Then I’m sure we would be intruding on her much needed repose. You would not mind our company for a few minutes more while we wait for the apothecary would you Mr. Bingley?” Elizabeth cringed a little at her mother’s coquettish smile and attempted flirting with the young master of Netherfield.

“Of course not Mrs. Bennet.” Charles Bingley was not the most observant nor easily offended. “Shall we have some tea in the east drawing room?”

Mrs. Bennet and the three youngest Bennet sisters preceded Charles Bingley into the drawing room while Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam Darcy hung back for a moment. Once Charles had turned toward his newest guests, Darcy offered his arm to Elizabeth and they entered the drawing room together.

Upon steering Elizabeth to the overstuffed chair by the large window she seemed to prefer, Darcy noted the object she had been carrying. “I see you still have Bingley’s copy of the _Odyssey_ in your possession Miss Elizabeth. Have you been able to make it past the sirens’ call yet?”

Elizabeth smiled up at Darcy, glad for the distraction from her family imposing upon Netherfield at such an early hour. “I assure you I have not intentionally drowned myself in their song and was just passing the whirlpool Charybdis this morning when breakfast was announced. I was hoping to find a sunny spot in the library today to complete the epic tale.”

Before Darcy could respond, the other occupants of the room intruded on their discussion of classical literature in the form of excited squealing from Lydia Bennet, the youngest of the Bennet sisters. “Oh, Lizzy, you must convince Mr. Bingley to hold a ball!”

“Lydia, whatever do you mean?”

“Really Lizzy, have you not been paying attention to the conversation?! We have just been saying that you must tell Mr. Bingley that we have all be waiting for him to hold a ball for the neighborhood and help him with the names of the best families who should get invitations. It would be quite the event of the season.”

Elizabeth could not quite find her tongue after such an extraordinary speech by her youngest sister, especially as they were all guests in Mr. Bingley’s home. Thankfully, Fitzwilliam Darcy came to her aide before Elizabeth’s dullness was exposed. “Miss Lydia, I do believe that you are correct that it is the expected thing for the newest member of the neighborhood to host some kind of festivity at the start to the Christmas holiday season. Your suggestion of a ball I believe is just the thing to celebrate new neighbors and such a wonderful time of the year. Miss Elizabeth, might I entreat you to accept me for your first set, supposing, of course, that my friend does in fact host such an event and we are both free for the evening?”

~~~~~~~~~~

Mrs. Bennet was a loud, silly kind of woman, but she was not altogether stupid. Fanny Bennet had used her beauty and lively personality to marry above her station 23 years ago at the tender age of 16. Even as a mother of 5 and nearing her 40th birthday, Mrs. Bennet was a beautiful woman. Each of her 5 daughters had inherited something of her good looks and lively spirit. Jane was the most beautiful with Fanny’s golden hair and fair, almost delicate features. Kitty was still young, but another few years and her fine hair and fair features would rival those of dear Jane, even if she was not overly tall. Lydia had Mr. Bennet’s darker coloring, but was still tall and slender with demure features and had such a wonderful lively personality, she was sure to marry very high indeed. Mary was the least like Fanny Bennet and took after her father almost completely in looks and personality. Fanny kept thinking that if she would only wear colorful clothes and allow her hair to be styled a bit more fashionably she would not look quite so large in the eyes or small in the chest. Thankfully Mary was at least tall and slender.

Elizabeth was by far Fanny Bennet’s most troublesome child. She had always been particularly short, even as a child. Both Mary and Kitty had eclipsed Elizabeth’s stature before they were all out of the nursery. Her dark coloring had also been obvious from the moment she was born sporting a full head of dark, curly locks. Only Jane was truly capable of taming Elizabeth’s mass of hair, and even after more than half an hour putting in pins and clips, there were always tendrils of curls escaping her crown. Her eyes and mouth were over large like her father’s features but her bosom left much to be desired with respect to size. The overall effect was pleasing in an unconventional sort of way, and most of her acquaintances considered her quite beautiful when she smiled brightly and her eyes flashed with amusement, but no one would consider Elizabeth Bennet a classical beauty. Worst of all in Fanny’s opinion, Elizabeth had inherited her father’s bookishness and tendency to be impertinent in company to everyone. Before the Bingley party had taken the lease at Netherfield, Fanny Bennet was convinced that Elizabeth would never marry a man of any consequence.

Now Fanny Bennet had plans for her second oldest child that included considerably more wealth and prestige than had ever come into the Bennet family acquaintance before. Though she could not comprehend how it happened, Fanny Bennet recognized the signs of infatuation on Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy’s face when he spoke to Elizabeth. Infatuation was the best inducement to marriage according to Fanny’s personal experience. She reasoned that whatever Elizabeth had been doing on her own was good and clever enough that Fanny’s interference was not needed.

In order to forward her goal for Elizabeth’s marriage, for once in her life Fanny Bennet reined in her youngest daughter and spoke with a modicum of sense. She quickly changed the subject from frippery and balls back to Jane’s health, then insisted that all of her daughters come to the sick room to assess Jane’s condition before the carriage was called to bring the three youngest Bennet sisters and their mother back to Longbourn.


	5. An Excellent Judge of Character

“Mary? Mary dear, mamma wishes for your presence. We are to walk out with our cousin to Meryton this morning and your company is much desired.” Elizabeth called to the third Bennet sister as she ascended the stairs in search of the final member of the mornings walking party, which was the newest scheme to reduce the noise of the household and entertain the Bennets’ newest guest. Elizabeth and Jane had returned from Netherfield for only one night before another new person invaded their acquaintance and their home. Mr. William Collins was the Bennet sisters’ second cousin through their father’s aunt and the only male heir to the Bennet family estate, Longbourn, which had been entailed by Joshua Bennet, Mr. Bennet’s grandfather and Mr. Collins's great-grandfather. Unless Mr. and Mrs. Bennet were miraculously blessed with a son before Mr. Bennet’s death, Collins would inherit all of the properties, fixtures, and furnishings of Longbourn.

On the evening Elizabeth and Jane came home, Mr. Bennet had shared with Elizabeth the letter from Collins asking for permission to visit the Bennet family for an extended stay between Michaelmas and Christmas. One would expect that such a letter might have be filled with a discussion on why such a visit was requested and as an introduction of the previously unknown relative. Instead, Collins’s letter seemed filled with platitudes, sermon quotes, and descriptions of persons so wholly unconnected with the Bennets that it was inconceivable as to why such information was included in a letter to them. While he waits for his inheritance, Collins is the rector at a comfortable living in Hunsford, Kent. The living is bestowed by the owner of the Rosings Estate, which is currently Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and of whom Collins had much to say in his letter to his cousin. There was also a good amount of toadying about the disagreement between Mr. Bennet and the former Mr. Collins which caused the current rift in the family such that the current Mr. Collins had never previously visited his “fair” cousins or the “place of his future felicity”. By way of explaining his request to visit now, Collins only said he wished to offer an olive branch to his cousins as a means to heal such a rift, which of course was his great patroness’s idea in the first instance and such a fine idea was never had by anyone before. The letter went on again about Lady Catherine’s unparalleled condescension in such a way that Collins never actually said what form such olive branch should take.

So it was with great surprise and no little humor that the young Bennet ladies found out at dinner the night of his arrival that Collins intended to take one of them as his bride in order to merge the families and keep the estate of Longbourn as the Bennet family seat.

This news was taken completely differently by the Bennet matriarch. Fanny Bennet was thrilled at the prospect of seeing another daughter married and any suitor come to pay attention to her daughters was more than welcome. The desperate mother was also overjoyed at the thought that after the death of her husband, one of her daughters would inherit her place as mistress and she would likely be allowed to stay in her home. Within the space of moments, Collins had the full and unwavering support of the mistress of Longbourn for his plan.

As a man with functioning eyes and at least half a brain, Collins set his sights on Jane Bennet inside of 5 minutes after being shown into the parlor. Thankfully, Mrs. Bennet was convinced that Jane would be Mrs. Bingley before the Christmas cakes were cold, so she (not so tactfully) steered Collins away from Jane after dinner. The next morning, Collins turned his eye to Elizabeth, the next in age and beauty to Jane, but again Mrs. Bennet had plans for her second child that included £10,000 per year and a house in Town, so once again, she redirected Collins to the third Bennet sister.

Truthfully, Mary Bennet was the wisest choice for Collins. She was pious and thought she would enjoy life as a parson’s wife until they came to claim the estate, hopefully many years in the future. Mary was also very quiet, unlike Elizabeth, and would be able to take direction from Lady Catherine (about whom the entire Bennet family had heard very much in the first two days of Collins’s stay) without risking the grand lady’s ire. She was also the only Bennet sister likely to entertain the idea of doing that which is necessary to provide William Collins with children.

Elizabeth, being very grateful to her mother’s scheming for once in her life, was quick to join in the effort to have Mary become the next Mistress of Longbourn. Elizabeth shuffled through her own closet (being the only sister whose bodices would fit Mary) looking for any gown which might be offered as a sacrifice to Mary’s cause. Three were chosen and trim added to the hem to make them long enough for Mary’s taller stature. She was even successful in separating Kitty and Lydia from a few of their more attractive bonnets and ribbons by threatening them with Mr. Collins’s attentions should he not find Mary to his liking. Lydia relented quite quickly and even came to help find the most attractive shade of ribbon for Mary’s darker coloring, being the Bennet sister with the best eye for such things. Finally, Elizabeth returned early from her morning rambles in order to help Mary with her hair before breakfast each morning after the first with their cousin and the results were nothing short of miraculous. The once “plain” Bennet sister was looking very well indeed. Thankfully, the efforts were not wasted.

Just over a sennight had passed since Collins’s arrival, and he was a fair way to loving Mary Bennet. If only they could find the time together for a private assignation, Elizabeth was convinced her sister would be happily engaged.

“Mary? Is something the matter dear?” Elizabeth called into Mary’s room when the woman of the hour failed to appear at the bottom of the stairs for their mid-morning excursion into town.

Mary was seated at her window seat, wearing the most attractive of Elizabeth’s dresses which were altered for her, hair arranged, gloves already donned, and beautiful bonnet from Lydia in hand, but unfortunately tears streaming down her pretty face.

“My Dear! Whatever is the matter!?”

“Tell me truthfully Lizzy, Mr. Collins would not have bestowed his attention on me if mamma had not told him that you and Jane were already being courted, would he?”

Elizabeth took a sharp breath and grasped both of her sister’s hands tightly. “I am sure that is not true Mary. It is clear to everyone that you and Mr. Collins match in personality and temperament. I believe you have always wished to marry a man of the cloth, no? And was our dear cousin not saying just last night how much he approves of your quiet steadiness and studious nature. While it is of course the expected thing for families to marry off elder daughters before younger ones, and Mr. Collins probably felt some pressure to consider Jane and myself before settling on you out of respect for our positions as the eldest sisters, I’m sure he would have always come to you as the natural choice for his bride. I will be happy to call him brother when the time comes.”

“Then why have you painted me like a peacock in your dresses and Lydia’s ribbons?!”

“So that you may truly feel as beautiful as we all know you to be sweet sister.” Elizabeth smiled and squeezed Mary’s hands. “While I do not always agree with our mother about the best way to go about finding a husband, I believe she is correct in one respect. Men like to have something pretty to look at every now and again. You have always been pretty my dear. Clothes and ribbons cannot turn a sow into a silk purse, but they can help stupid men along the way to matrimony. Now. Let us to town! You look especially fine this morning and we should not waste such a beautiful day. What would God say if we squandered such a gift as sunshine in November?”

After a quick press of a cool wet washcloth to Mary’s tear tracked eyes and cheeks, all of the Bennet sisters and Collins set off for the bustling town of Meryton.

As soon as the Longbourn inhabitants crossed the high street into the town center, Lydia and Kitty spotted a number of acquaintances from the _____shire militia being housed in Meryton for the winter. One young man, a Lieutenant Denny, was just heading out of the tailor’s shop with an unknown man in tow. Jane and Elizabeth followed the youngest Bennet sisters closely as they darted across the town center to beg an introduction while Mary and Collins followed at a more sedate pace.

“Lt. Denny! Good morning, how are you? And who is the handsome new friend you have with you?” Lydia barely paused for a breath before dipping into a deep curtsey and fluttering her eyes at the stranger, who was admittedly handsome.

Denny and the stranger turned bright smiles towards the Bennet sisters and answered before either Jane or Elizabeth could scold Lydia for her flirting. “Miss Lydia, Miss Kitty, how fortunate that we have come across you this fine morning. Please let me have the great pleasure of introducing Mr. George Wickham to you. Wickham, these ladies are the Bennet sisters from Longbourn estate. Miss Jane Bennet, the eldest, Miss Elizabeth, Miss Kitty, Miss Lydia, and Miss Mary walking with the parson across the street. Ladies, Wickham has just today taken a position with the _____shire militia as a Lieutenant. I was taking him on a short tour of town before his meeting with Colonel Forster at luncheon.”

Jane and Elizabeth had managed to corral their youngest sisters and, after introducing Collins to the officers, managed to keep Lydia from any more overt flirting during the mild conversation that took place as the group moved up the street towards the barracks and the milliners’ shop. After a few minutes of walking and talking, Jane and Elizabeth’s attention was caught by two fine gentlemen coming down the road on horseback.

Bingley and Darcy rode up to the group a moment later and dismounted. “Miss Bennet! How fortunate we have come across you this morning, Darcy and I were just on our way to Longbourn to call upon you and your family, but here you are instead. Marvelous!” Bingley was all smiles and good cheer, while his friend was sporting a facial expression closer to having smelled something rotten. Elizabeth immediately went to the gentleman’s side without much thought to how her actions might signal her attachment to the rich man.

“Mr. Darcy, are you well? Your complexion has taken on an alarming red hue and you look as if you have ingested something noxious. Can I fetch you water or perhaps a glass of wine to settle your stomach?” Elizabeth was truly worried for the man, as he was beginning to look flushed and sick.

Darcy looked down at Elizabeth and willed himself to calm down. A feeling of extreme anger (and perhaps jealousy) had come over him when he had seen Elizabeth talking with, and smiling at, George Wickham. That fiend had hurt his father over and over again, and had the audacity to come into polite society. It was too much to believe that Elizabeth was friends with such a reprobate, but making a scene in the town square was the last thing Darcy wanted to do, so he schooled his features and responded calmly to Elizabeth.

“Miss Elizabeth, thank you for your concern. I was feeling flushed from the ride here, but I believe it is passed. Will you not introduce me to your friends?” Darcy attempted a smile of kinds, but only a grimace was achieved in his heightened state.

“Mr. Darcy, I would be happy to introduce you to the men in our party you are unfamiliar with, but we have just this morning been introduced to one of the group, a Mr. Wickham has apparently taken a commission with the _____shire militia as a Lieutenant and begins his duty today.”

Darcy visibly relaxed at this news. So, Elizabeth and Wickham were not long friends or intimates, they had just today been introduced, he thought. And Wickham had taken a position in the militia and was not following Darcy somehow. All good news. On another good note, it seemed that Wickham was taking control of his own future with a position in the militia. Perhaps he was turning over a new leaf and would be responsible from now on instead of continuing to waste his life and considerable education on women and gambling. A letter to Darcy’s cousin, the good Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam was in order detailing Wickham’s new post and responsibilities, but perhaps it was time to let bygones be bygones – to an extent.

“As it happens, Miss Elizabeth, I am already acquainted with Mr. Wickham and will only require an introduction to the other two men.” Darcy turned to face the group. "George, it is good to see you again. Miss Elizabeth tells me you are joining the militia quartering here this winter. Good man. We can't have the homeland and our citizens unprotected with so many men away on the Peninsular War. Have you come from London or Derbyshire?"

George Wickham paled a bit at the easy manner in which Darcy spoke to him, having anticipated a somewhat stilted welcome and scowling from his lifelong friend. "Darce, I am surprised to find you here and not enjoying London. I have just come from Town where I purchased a commission and came to meet with my friend Lt. Edward Denny." George performed the introductions for the military man. "Denny, this is a long-time friend, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley in Derbyshire and Cresselly Park in Wales. My father was the steward of Pemberley and worked for Darcy's father until his death several years ago. We grew up together in Derbyshire and shared rooms at Cambridge."

Upon hearing the introduction of Darcy to the lieutenant, Collins became quite animated and interjected himself into the conversation. "Did I hear you correctly, that this is Mr. Darcy of Pemberley?!"

Mary tried to interject and perform the introduction which, thankfully, had been requested by the gentlemen before he understood the full extent of the situation. "Yes, Mr. Collins. Might I present to you our cousin, Mr. Darcy? This is Mr. William Collins, cousin to my father and the heir apparent to our family estate. He is staying with us for a few weeks. Mr. Collins, this is Mr. Darcy of Pemberley. He is a guest of Mr. Bingley at Netherfield."

"Well, such an honor, I'm sure!" Collins proceeded to bow incessantly and lowly to Darcy, Wickham, and Bingley, who had not quiet been actually introduced as he had started a conversation with Jane upon coming up to the group and had not quite torn himself away from her lovely face for the required social pleasantries. "I am so _very_ honored to be in the presence of the nephew of my noble patroness, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. I am the humble recipient of a living from her ladyship, the Hunsford parsonage near her estate, Rosings Park, in Kent, and she has been most benevolent in her condensation to me. In fact, this journey to visit my fair cousins was her idea entirely and I cannot be more grateful for the wisdom in her instruction to come to Hertfordshire and seek communion amongst my relations. Might I ease your mind sufficiently by saying that, when I was last in her presence not 10 days prior, she and her lovely daughter Miss Anne de Bourgh, were both is very great health." Collins ended this extraordinary speech with more pronounced bowing. He bent over so low that Mary was required to catch his hat when it tumbled from his head and return the item to him after he regained an upright position.

Darcy looked at the toadying man with great amusement. He turned to Elizabeth in an effort to hide his smile, but one look at the twinkle in her fine eyes had him coughing into his elbow to regain some semblance of decorum. "Excuse me please. It must be the dust from the horses. Mr. Collins, thank you for that report on the state of my relations. I admit, I am a letter in her ladyship's debt and shall mention seeing you here, fulfilling her wishes by escorting the Bennet ladies around town on this fine morning when next I write." The look on Collins's face upon hearing that he would be mentioned in such a letter was nothing short of ecstasy. Before another coughing fit was required of both Darcy and Elizabeth, the gentleman offered his arm to the lady and steered her towards the book shop. "Miss Elizabeth, might I beg your indulgence in introducing me to the book seller here in Meryton? I'm looking for a new item to entertain myself after having finished the book you recommended, _Sense and Sensibility_ by a lady. It was a fast read and did much to entertain in the evening, but I believe I need something more masculine now. An introduction from one of the leading literary minds of the area will surly lend me credibility with the proprietor."

Elizabeth followed Darcy into the book sellers with an amused look on her face. He had successfully, and quite tactfully, removed them both from the clutches of Mr. Collins for at least a while. "Mr. Darcy, please let me apologize for my cousin. We have only come to meet him recently and I had no idea of his connection to your family or I would surly have warned you before subjecting you to such an introduction." Though her words were contrite, Elizabeth's face still shone with mirth and repressed laughter.

"Please do not trouble yourself Miss Elizabeth. From what I know of my aunt, Mr. Collins perfectly fits with the type of person I would expect her to choose for her church. I would not be surprised to learn that she reviews his sermons ahead of their delivery to ensure that the message conforms to her decided views on religion and morality. I cannot wait to hear what he might preach this coming Easter when my cousins and I make our annual visit to Rosins."

"So your relationship with your aunt is a close one then?"

"I would not say that we are particularly closely aligned in mind or share the same views on many subjects, but she is my mother's sister and has looked to my father and myself for support since her husband died many years ago. Regardless of her faults, I am close to her in familial affection. My cousin Anne, her daughter, is a close friend as well as a relation. We are of a similar age, less than one year apart, and of similar temperament. That usually makes for quiet evenings when all in company, but that is why we invite our other cousin, Richard. He treats life as a joke, even while facing Napoleon, and gives us all good entertainment." Darcy suddenly remembered their actual errand for the day and reached inside his coat pocket to extract a large envelope addressed to Mr. and Mrs. Thomas Bennet. "Speaking of good entertainment, Bingley and I were on our way to pay call to your mother this morning with instructions to deliver this invitation to a Ball being hosted at Netherfield by Miss Bingley on the 26th. I believe you already promised me the first set, did you not?" Darcy handed the envelope to Elizabeth just as several people came into the book shop, but neither noticed their audience.

"Of course Mr. Darcy, you are correct as usual. I look forward to the event."


	6. Lace and Laments

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long delay in updating this work. I have no excuses other than a lack of time and muse. I am back at the grind and I believe I have cracked the hole in my story that I was struggling with so I should now be able to get to the end without too much consternation. Thank you for the encouragement and kudos!

Elizabeth sat at her vanity seat brushing out her long, unruly curls trying to decide what style would most effectively compliment her new evening gown. Well, mostly new. The base of the dress was a white satin gown that her mother had worn more than twenty years ago at her own coming out ball. She had kept the dress in a muslin bag hanging in her closet for so many years without even one hint of it being used for a gown for her daughters. Then, suddenly, two days ago, she had declared that Elizabeth was the best suited to wear the dress and ordered their maid to begin the necessary alterations so that she could wear it to the Netherfield Ball.  Extra material from the original bustle was removed, the bodice was shortened more than 5 inches to accommodate Elizabeth’s shorter stature, the lace overlay was updated with a lovely golden ribbon, the sleeves were shortened, and the neckline was altered for a more modern silhouette.

It had taken almost every second of the last 48 hours, but the end result was truly stunning. Elizabeth could not remember ever wearing anything so lovely.

Lydia had complained loudly that she must have a new dress also and why should Elizabeth have their mother’s best dress when she was too short to even use all of the original material. Uncharacteristically, instead of agreeing with Lydia’s complaints and demands, their mother had told Lydia that there was not time to make over another dress for the younger girls and if Lydia felt she had nothing appropriate to wear, then she should stay home. It was, after all, normal for younger sisters to stay home and wait to come out until the older sisters were married. Perhaps it would be better for the Bennets to follow the fashion of London with so many eligible and rich men around looking for mature wives.

No amount of tears or howls from Lydia had been able to change their mother’s mind, and even foolish Lydia knew it was no use complaining to their father. So, yesterday afternoon, after nearly 36 hours of unceasing complaints, Lydia had locked herself in her room and decided to make over her own dress with some of the ribbons she had recently purchased. She even missed supper yesterday as she was too busy with her project. In the limited time available, Lydia was only able to re-trim the hem, adjust the bodice with a new lace fichu, and add embroidery to the puffed sleeves, but the effect was, overall, very nice. Feeling very smug in her updated dress, Lydia was even in a good enough mood to loan Kitty her favorite green slippers and ribbon to wear at the waist of Kitty’s cream evening gown.

Now it was time to make their final preparations, don their dresses, and drive the short three miles to Netherfield.

Elizabeth kept telling herself that this was just the same as every other ball she had ever attended before and there was no reason for so many butterflies in her stomach. She also kept telling herself, nearly every time her thought drifted in the direction of a certain gentleman from Derbyshire, that her relationship with Mr. Darcy was strictly friendly. He was destined for a beautiful, accomplished heiress who would dance this season at Almack’s in a new white silk dress every week. He could never be interested in a simple country miss wearing a twenty-year-old satin dress, no matter how well she looked in it.

A knock on her door brought Elizabeth out of her musings.

“Come.”

Jane opened the door looking resplendent in her cream silk gown with a blue organza overlay. Their mother had ordered the dress for Jane at the start of the summer season this past year from one of the most exclusive dress makers in London, who also happened to be neighbors to the Gardiners. A young Agnes Devy had played with Frances and Edith Gardner before the Gardiner girls were married to gentlemen from Hertfordshire and Mme. Devy opened the most exclusive modiste’s shop on Bond Street. The families were still close though and now, Elizabeth’s Uncle Gardiner’s imports business supplied Mme. Devy with all the fine Italian and Chinese silk used in her shoppe. A significant perk of knowing the owner of the warehouse where the silk is stored before being sold to the drapers is that the Bennet ladies were able to purchase their cloth at a fairly significant discount. Even then, there was only enough excess for the expense of one silk dress for the sisters each year. Until Jane was married, it was most prudent for her to have the best gowns. It also helped that Jane’s classic beauty lent each such dress a truly fabulous canvas to showcase the mastery of Mme. Devy.

Elizabeth had never before been jealous of Jane’s looks or her finery. So why did she feel a pang of inadequacy today?

“Lizzy, why are you not dressed yet? Mamma has ordered the carriage be brought about in less than 30 minutes. Do you require help with your hair?”

Elizabeth sighed and dropped her brush. “No Jane, I am sorry I was woolgathering. I will finish straight away and be down. Sarah has tied my stays so I only need to attach the ribbon and the buttons on the back of the dress. I am sure that someone will be available to do me up. Go on downstairs for mamma’s inspection.”

Jane tutted and stepped up behind Elizabeth. “There shall be time enough for mamma after your hair is finished.”

Only a few minutes later Jane had worked Elizabeth’s hair into a beautiful and modern style, leaving just a few curls across her cheeks. Sweet pearl hairpins capped off the look and stood out strikingly against the dark brown coiffure. “Lizzy, will you not tell me what has you at sixes and sevens today? Is it mamma’s dress? It is very fine and looks beautiful on you. I am sure that no one shall know that it was originally our mother’s coming out dress.”

“Oh Jane, no! The dress has turned out quite well and I am very glad to be wearing it tonight. Even if there are those among us who will know, and I suspect our Aunt Phillips will recognize the pattern on the lace as she has a nearly identical dress hanging in her own closet, I would not be ashamed to be wearing something so fine.”

“Then what has you frowning so today?”

Elizabeth stood from her vanity and walked to the bed where her dress was laid out waiting to be donned. She fingered the fine lace and gently lifted one of the puffed sleeves. “I cannot say what has me melancholy. The most likely culprit is this dreadful rain. I have been quite confined to the house these past few days and I will be looking forward to a merry jaunt tomorrow morning if the clouds stay away.”

“Perhaps Mr. Darcy will also be out in the morning looking to exercise his horse. You should find some way to mention your plans for the morrow while dancing this evening.”

Elizabeth whipped around and stared at her sister with an open mouth. Jane calmly extracted Elizabeth’s dress from her sister’s tight grasp and helped place the fabric over Elizabeth’s head. “Jane Francine Margaret Bennet! How could you imply such a thing! I most certainly shall not ask Mr. Darcy for any kind of assignation tomorrow or any day in the future. It is most improper and, … and, … and, … obscene!”

Jane merely urged Elizabeth to turn so that she should fasten her buttons and ribbons. “Now, Lizzy calm yourself. Of course I was not suggesting you ask Mr. Darcy directly for any assignation. But, it cannot hurt to let him know your decided preference for a morning walk. He is more than capable of deciding if he wants to have a private discussion with you away from the prying eyes and ears of our mother and sisters. There is always time to come home and make the proper call to our father afterwards. Many understandings come about in much the same way. Wholly proper and certainly nothing obscene.”

For a brief moment Elizabeth could see it. Mr. Darcy on his enormous black horse looking unbelievably handsome in his riding clothes and tall black hat. Or maybe he would be less formally dressed for a morning run like he had been that very first time they had come across each other on the trail to Oakham Mount. He had been wearing only a riding coat, knee breaches, high boots and a loosely tied neckcloth. No hat, no waistcoat, no gloves and none of the trappings of a well-dressed gentleman. He almost looked like one of the tenant farmers. Contrary to what one might think, Elizabeth found this relaxed Mr. Darcy more handsome than the formally dressed man likely to make an appearance tonight. He would leap off his horse at the sight of her, come grab both of her ungloved hands in his and declare that he could no longer be parted from her. Then he would lean down and brush his lips to hers before grabbing her by the waist, placing her on his horse, and riding off straight to his estate in Wales. It was a nice thought. It was an impossible and foolish thought.

Elizabeth shook the images from her mind. “You and mamma have this silly notion that Mr. Darcy is about to declare himself to me at any moment. Well, I am glad to be able to disabuse you of that notion. He has known about my habit of walking in the morning for many weeks now. We have even encountered each other on several occasions and walked to the top of Oakham Mount. Once Miss Bingley even accompanied him on his morning ride. In all those mornings he had ample time to declare any intentions towards me and he has thus far resisted. I do not see why tomorrow morning should be any different.”

“Lizzy, you astound me. Why have you never mentioned these meetings before? And of course tomorrow will be different. He will be struck dumb by your radiance tonight and unable to resist the call of the morning. I anticipate that you shall come to an understanding quite soon.”

“Please Jane. I know mamma has grand plans for myself and Mr. Darcy, but do not tell me that you too have fallen victim to this folly?!” If her sweet, even tempered sister started speaking of such things, it would be difficult to keep a tight rein on her own daydreams.

“I do not see why you say it is such folly. Even Charlotte has spoken on his decided preference for your society.”

“Yes, our friend has said on several occasions that she believes he is partial to me, but I assure you, it is only a friendship. He and I are nothing more than like minded persons with a similar taste in books. We are nothing more to each other and I do not have any expectations of him.”

Jane looked wholly unconvinced. After a moment of silence, Jane looked Elizabeth directly in the eyes and asked, “Do you love him?”

The look in Elizabeth’s eyes was all that Jane needed for an answer.

Elizabeth turned away and walked to the mirror to fiddle with her neckline and hairpins before becoming master of her voice once again. “Jane, I am not so foolhardy as to lose my heart to a man of Mr. Darcy’s standing. Whether mamma wishes it or not, he will never be free to make an offer to someone of our standing in society. I have always known this, from the first day of our acquaintance. He is all but promised to some favorite of his Aunt, the Countess of Matlock, and he will do his duty this next season and take a wife from the finest ladies of the _ton_. I will admit to enjoying his company very much and I will be sad to lose his society when he leaves for London, but I have kept my heart safe from him and will not be overly dismayed at his departure. Now, enough with this foolishness. You must submit yourself to mamma for inspection. Mr. Bingley is more than able to make his match from our sisters and you, dear one, are likely to meet with more success on this front than I am tonight.”

As Elizabeth breezed past her sister and headed for the stairs, she felt a lone tear slide down her cheek. She chastised herself for such a silly display. There will be no more tears over Mr. Darcy!


	7. Dancing in Society

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some dialogue here that you may recognize from the master herself, Jane Austin.

All of the torches lining the drive of Netherfield Hall had been lit and the effect was so striking that Elizabeth could barely catch her breath. Every family of any distinction for thirty miles had been given an invitation tonight as well as several guests from the Bingley’s acquaintances in Town. From the length of the carriage line, it seemed that few had declined the invitation. Being the nearest neighbors and a mere three miles away, the Bennet carriage had left Longbourn with about 45 minutes until the start of the ball for what was normally a 30-minute drive on well-maintained roads. Now Elizabeth was worried they may miss the first set if the line did not start to move faster.

Once their carriage finally pulled up to the front door, Elizabeth had to resist the urge to fidget or push her sisters out of the door so she could step down. It was equally difficult to stand in the receiving line instead of running up the stairs to the ballroom and finding Mr. Darcy for their set straight away. At last, her mother and father had greeted their hosts and Elizabeth was free to enjoy her evening.

As soon as she straightened from her curtsey to Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst, a gloved hand was held out into her field of vision. “Miss Elizabeth, I believe you are promised to me for the first set. May I escort you into the ballroom as the musicians are nearly ready to start.”

“Mr. Darcy, you are certainly prompt! I would be glad to accompany you and you well know you reserved my first set weeks ago. I promise I have not given it away to anyone during the long ride between Longbourn and Netherfield.”

Mr. Darcy’s eyes sparkled with mirth and other emotions which shall remain unnamed. “I am glad to know that you have not accepted any offers to dance from travelers on horseback, though I would not be surprised if some of the guests had gone carriage to carriage in the line asking for your dance card. You look exceptionally well this evening and I am sure I will have to fight our neighbors for your company after this first set.”

Elizabeth’s laughter rang above the crowd just as the first strings of the musicians began to play. “Do not worry Mr. Darcy. After this set is concluded, we shall find a corner of the ballroom in which to start a discussion of the book you purchased from Mr. Brathorn the other week on the fall of the Roman Senate. I am most interested in your thoughts regarding the horse that Caligula planned to make a consul. Is that horse not named Incitatus? I assumed that is where you took the name for your own mount. My friends and neighbors know better than to try an interrupt me while discussing ancient history, even to dance. You shall be able to command my company for as long as you can stomach the topic.”

“While I would no doubt enjoy such a discussion with you for many hours, I cannot speak of books in a ballroom filled with such lovely sights. My mind would be much to distracted with the present company to do the subject justice. We shall just have to leave Caligula and Incitatus for one of our morning walks up your little Mountain.”

“Mr. Darcy, are you trying to start another fight which you are doomed to lose? I believe we have exhausted the topic of my mountain and its superiority to any of the heights of the Peak District.”

It was now Darcy’s turn to laugh loudly. “Miss Elizabeth, I would never act in so ungentlemanly a fashion as to start an argument with a lady while dancing. I do not believe I have conceded any comparison between Oakham Mount and the Peaks, but I will just have to let you make the final judgement yourself sometime when you visit Pemberley. For now we shall speak of more mundane topics that will not disrupt our dance. Shall I comment on the size of the room or the number of couples on the floor?”

“If you were to make such a comment, I would most likely follow it with a comment about how private balls are much pleasanter than public ones.” Elizabeth’s voice sounded slightly reedy to her own ears as she had lost all her breath at his mention of her visiting his estate near the Peaks.

“Well we must have some conversation arranged for it would be odd to spend an entire half an hour in silence, especially with one as given to entertaining conversation as yourself.”

“Is that a nice way to say that I am long tongued?! I am shocked! have always thought we were of a great similarity in the turn of our minds being that we are each of an unsocial, taciturn disposition, unwilling to speak unless we expect to say something that will amaze the whole room and be handed down to posterity with all the éclat of a proverb.” Though her words were biting, Elizabeth’s eyes sparkled, and her mouth was not cooperating with her attempt to maintain a stern set to her lips.

“Now Miss Elizabeth, while you are more gifted with words than many people I have ever known, I know for a fact that you are not a gossip and would never betray a confidence. As to your description of our characters, there is no striking resemblance of your own, I am sure, though it is quite true that when you speak at least a portion of the room is surely amazed. I, however, am guilty as charged with your faithful portrayal of a taciturn young man afraid to say something unless it is of great value to the conversation.”

“Please, do not make yourself uneasy. I understand your shy and reserved nature. Playing to strangers will never be your strong suit, but you are not required to play to placate people who know nothing of your character. It is nothing to let your manners and reputation speak for you instead of trying to force conversation with strangers.” As neither had a ready comment to follow such a turn in the conversation, they were silent for a few moments until they had gone down the dance again.

“Miss Elizabeth, do you and your sisters often walk to Meryton?”

Elizabeth startled slightly at the tone of his question, but could not merit where it had come from. “Yes Mr. Darcy. We often walk to Meryton whenever the weather is fine. There is much to be seen in our fine town and many friends to meet along the way. We had just made a new acquaintance when you met us there the other day.”

“Yes, I remember you saying that George Wickham had just been introduced to you as a new lieutenant in the _____shire militia. I must apologize to you for my behavior when we first dismounted. I believe you observed my ire and were kind to offer relief. I should have been more circumspect in my reaction to meeting with Wickham again.”

Elizabeth was truly astounded and more than a little intrigued with this revelation. “I do remember you looked peculiar when you first arrived, but you spoke so civilly to Mr. Wickham that I would not have know there was any difficulty between you had you not said anything just now.”

“Perhaps I should not say any more, but I would not want to leave you without a caution. It does seem that Wickham is starting a new life as a gentleman officer with the _____shire militia, but he has not always conducted himself as a gentleman. He is blessed with such happy manners as may ensure his making friends wherever he goes, but whether he may be equally capable of retaining such friends is less certain. He has caused a great deal of heartache for my father over the years and I would not like to see him cause any trouble for the good people of Hertfordshire. I have taken the liberty of writing my cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam of the Household Calvary. He is stationed in London as a senior officer training the new recruits to the regulars who will face Napoleon on the front lines. Richard is familiar with Wickham and close enough to check on him when I depart for the Christmas season. He is also a high ranking officer in His Majesty’s regulars and would have the ability to order Wickham into behaving as an officer should. Hopefully such measures are not required, but I feel better knowing my cousin plans a visit to the _____shire militia for shortly after I depart.”

“I can hardly account for such a description of someone who seems very convivial, but from what I know of your character, I must credit it. It seems interesting to me that you are cautious in your hope for Mr. Wickham’s reversal in character. Did you not once say that you hardly every forgave and that your resentment once created was unappeasable? I must assume that Mr. Wickham has not gone so far as to engage your resentment.”

Darcy was quiet for a moment as he considered his history with Wickham. “I recall that conversation one evening here during your sister’s convalescence. It is true that my good opinion once lost is lost forever, however I hope I am very cautious in creating such resentment as to lose all good opinion of a person. Also, I hope I never become blinded by prejudice to such a degree as to cast off a friend.”

“It speaks highly of your character.”

“I hope that you are not attempting to sketch my character at the present moment, as there is reason to fear that the performance would reflect no credit on myself.”

“Why ever would you think that, sir?”

“Well for starters, I have made a lovely lady uneasy during the first set of the night at a society ball. And moreover, I have spoken of indelicate matters relating to persons who are not even present. I am certain you must find me very dull.”

Before Elizabeth could respond to Mr. Darcy’s misgivings, Sir William Lucas appeared very close to them, meaning to pass through the set to the other side of the room, but on perceiving Mr. Darcy, he stopped with a bow of superior courtesy to compliment him on his dancing and his partner. “I have been most highly gratified indeed, my deer sir. Such very superior dancing is not often seen. It is evident that you belong to the first circles. Allow me to say, however, that your fair partner does not disgrace you, and that I must hope to have this pleasure often repeated, especially when certain desirable events shall take place. What congratulations will then flow into our society!”

The look of confusion on Darcy’s face at Sir William Lucas’s last statement was enough to make Elizabeth wish for a sink hole to open directly below her feet. She averted her eyes to the floor and tried to will away the crimson blush spreading across her cheeks.

“Sir, I am certain that any superior dancing on my part is all due to my fine partner this evening and if there are any future events which present an opportunity to escort the lovely ladies of Hertfordshire, I will be happy to once again add to your pleasure in the dance.” Satisfied, Sir William Lucas moved out of the way of the dancing and left Elizabeth and Darcy to move down the line.

“Mr. Darcy, I believe we were discussing the sketch of your character which can be made tonight.”

“Are you having any success? I would still rather you wait until another time.”

“But if I do not take you likeness now, I may never have another opportunity.”

“I would by no means suspend any pleasure of yours.”

“I thank you sir, and to your earlier question, I do not find you dull in the slightest. I also do not find you indelicate. You have given me something serious to think on, but I can not help but be thankful for your confidence in me.”

“There is no better lady of my acquaintance in whom to confide such matters, I am sure. Your intelligence and education make you a uniquely suited young woman to hear such things and act accordingly.”

Though it was a great pleasure to hear Darcy praise her intellect, Elizabeth could not help but make a remark about his subtle commentary on the fairer sex. “ ‘My own sex, I hope, will excuse me, if I treat them like rational creatures, instead of flattering their fascinating graces, and viewing them as if they were in a state of perpetual childhood, unable to stand alone.’ ”

Darcy’s eyes became round and wide. “Wollstonecraft Miss Elizabeth!? Where ever did you come to have that book?”

“My father’s library is very complete sir and he does not restrict my access to anything within.”

“Then I believe I have underestimated your father.”

“Quite, sir.”

Shortly after Sir William’s interference, the first set was finally at an end. Darcy escorted Elizabeth back to her mother just as Bingley was returning Jane in the same manner. A quick nod between the gentlemen and each found themselves with another Bennet sister on their arm for the second set. After a pleasant half an hour partnering with Jane Bennet, Darcy found himself being able to converse with Elizabeth, Jane, and Bingley for a few minutes until several of the officers in attendance braved the finely dressed gentlemen in order to ask for the hand of the most beautiful ladies in the room. After Elizabeth and Jane departed with their partners, Darcy invited Bingley into the men’s card room for a drink and a cigar.

“Tell me have you seen Wickham about this evening? I was sure that he would try to approach me in company, but I have not seen him at all so far.” Though he was trying to give his old playmate the benefit of the doubt, Darcy did not like being taken unawares. In fact, some of his purpose for coming into the card room was to see if Wickham was hiding in here playing his hand at cards with men of larger purse than the officers.

Bingley looked confused for a moment then seemed to remember himself. “You mean that chap who has just taken a commission. The one who grew up on Pemberley. I believe he sent his regrets as he was conscripted to take some task to London for Colonel Forster this evening. I’m sure he was excessively sorry to have missed the dancing.”

“More likely he was sorry to have missed the ladies, but I shall not say any more on that.”

While her brother and his friends were hiding in the card room, Caroline was becoming more and more put out with the evening. Though she considered it beneath her skills as a hostess to invite the rabble from Hertfordshire to her ball, it was the expected thing. Even Mr. Darcy had said it would be rude not to host some entertainment for the neighborhood. So, she had planned the event with her usual grandeur and elegance. Not that the people of Meryton would know any different from the public assembly ball they had all attended at the beginning of their stay in this backwater town. As luck would have it, her sister’s great-aunt-in-law, Lady Sefton, had expressed a desire to visit Mr. Hurst and escape the London air for a few days before Christmastide. Lady Sefton was one of the patronesses of Almack’s and a great paragon of the _ton_ and Caroline let the fact of great lady’s attendance slip to a few choice individuals. When news of the Bingley’s ball had sufficiently made the rounds of the ladies’ tea parlors, Caroline had taken the liberty of inviting a select few society acquaintances, all of whom accepted immediately. The unfortunately timed rain had delayed their guests’ arrival until that very afternoon, but at least she had been able to enjoy the distinction of setting out a luncheon for no fewer than 5 titled ladies and their companions and chaperones.

With the additional guests and Lady Sefton presiding over the dancing in an ornate chair placed on the side of the room specifically for her enjoyment, this ball should have been Caroline’s triumph. It was with no little dismay that she learned that both her brother and Mr. Darcy would be opening the ball with Bennet ladies. Caroline had to dance with Mr. Hurst for the first set. Then she was disappointed when Hurst delivered her to her sister instead of her brother following the set since Louisa was no where near Mr. Darcy and Charles in between the first and second set. Thankfully the brother of one of her society friends partnered her for the second set so she was not required to dance with any of the local gentlemen, if they could even claim the title.

But that was the end of her good fortune.

The third set had been a disaster. The toadying little man who was expected to inherit the Bennet’s estate had boldly asked to pay his respects to his future neighbor and hostess with a dance and Caroline could not refuse and expect to be available to dance with Mr. Darcy later in the evening. Thankfully the third was a short set and Caroline made her escape as quickly as possible.

A circuit of the ballroom showed no sign of Darcy and her brother, which soured Caroline’s mood even further. The final straw on her thin temper was the sound of Eliza Bennet’s vulgar laugh wafting across the dance floor. In a fit of pique, Caroline crossed directly to the Bennet family and invited Elizabeth to make a circuit around the room with her.

“So, Miss Eliza, I hear your family is quite delighted with George Wickham. Your youngest sister has been talking about him in most familiar terms not only tonight but at your aunt’s dinner party the other evening. In fact, the other evening, Miss Lydia came to me directly and asked a thousand questions. So diverting! I do find that the young man has forgot to tell your family that he was the son of Mr. Darcy’s father’s steward. I believe he has used our poor Mr. Darcy and his father very ill and let me recommend you, however, as a friend, not to give implicit confidence to his assertions, for as to either Mr. Darcy using him ill, it is quite false! In fact, I believe that our Mr. Darcy cannot even bear to hear George Wickham mentioned and I was very relieved he has taken himself out of the way this evening for my brother could not well avoid including him in his invitation to the officers. His coming to this county at all is a most insolent thing, indeed, and I wonder how he could presume to do it. I do pity you Miss Eliza for this discovery that a favorite of your family has such guilt, but considering his descent, one could hardly expect much better.”

If Elizabeth had been given a millennium to come up with the topic on which she believed Caroline Bingley would wish to converse, George Wickham would not have been even hinted on this list. “Miss Bingley, I am astonished at your appellation. I did not know you took such an interest in Mr. Wickham’s affairs. I know nothing of any claim of Mr. Darcy using him ill, but I can at least agree with you such a rumor is most likely false. Also, he did not forget to tell us of his acquaintance with Mr. Darcy’s family, in fact it was nearly the first thing he related to us in the initial introductions as Mr. Darcy himself interrupted our initial meeting. I also cannot credit your saying Mr. Darcy cannot bear to hear of Mr. Wickham since he greeted the gentleman on the street and spoke civilly to him at that same meeting where we were introduced. Finally, the only guilt you have laid at his feet is that he is the son of a steward, which is not so much something to be guilty of but a fact of the man’s being. He is now a gentleman officer and I have only my own eyes to see that he behaves like the other gentlemen officers.”

“I beg your pardon,” replied Caroline, turning away from Elizabeth with a sneer. “Excuse my interference; it was kindly meant.” Before Elizabeth could respond, Caroline tossed her head to the side and walked away briskly with her nose in the air.

“Insolent girl!” Elizabeth said to herself before turning to return to her family. She thought she was circumspect enough not to be noticed, but at least one matron with keen eyes and a seat situated specifically for spying everything that happened in the ballroom was witness to her spat with Caroline Bingley.

After another two sets with gentlemen of the neighborhood, Darcy and Bingley reappeared near the Bennet family with the intent of asking the two eldest sisters to dance the supper set then accompany them into supper. Having the foreknowledge of the preparations for the evening, Darcy easily steered Elizabeth, Jane and Bingley towards a table in a quiet corner of the dining room, but still within the main room so as to respect propriety. With just the din of the many guests in the background, the four friends enjoyed a relaxed repast without hearing any of the gossip being thrown about the room by Mrs. Bennet and her lady friends.

The after-supper entertainment was also mostly enjoyable. Elizabeth had helped their sister Mary choose a lively piece to play on the piano when her turn came, and Mr. Collins took up the position of turning the pages for her. Too many of the finely dressed acquaintances of Caroline Bingley from London played and sang songs which were technically difficult and impressive, though too difficult to appreciate for the musical expositions to be considered the highlight of the evening, but it was the first time in anyone’s memory that the general opinion of the guests was Mary Bennet’s performance had been the best offered.

As all good things do, the night of the Netherfield ball came to an end with the rising of the sun. Many of the guests stayed until the final notes of the musicians faded with the last steps of the final dance. Fanny Bennet had arranged that the Bennet carriage was one of the very last to make it to the door for its passengers and a very tired, but happy family climbed into the equipage and headed for home.

Elizabeth fed her songbird his crust of bread before crawling into her bed for a few hours sleep where she continued, in dreams, to dance with Mr. Darcy.


	8. One Proposal and Two Broken Hearts

Elizabeth was abed much later than her usual want, but she still managed to rise before the majority of the family. Only her father was dressed and downstairs when she made her way to the breakfast room. He was taking a full cup of tea and a scone into his book room as Elizabeth perused the sideboard. Feeling unequal to the quite of the house, Elizabeth took her own scone with a smear of clotted cream and stepped out of the back door into the full sun of the late morning.

Choosing the path to her favorite pond just below the main trail to Oakham Mount, Elizabeth headed out into nature. The late night combined with her unsettling dreams, that progressed from dancing with Mr. Darcy to playing with children who shared his striking blue eyes and wry smile, made Elizabeth rather melancholy. It seemed that no matter how many times her head had firmly stated that Mr. Darcy would never be at liberty to form a connection to her beyond friendship, her traitorous heart had formed a tender for the distinguished gentleman from Derbyshire.

Dancing in his arms had been a pleasure beyond reason. His bright smile and gentle embrace, which was both very proper and sensuously intimate, had made her feel safe and special. She was the only lady he singled out for a second dance. In fact, he had asked her for three dances last night, which was not very proper, but she had been enjoying the evening too much to really think about the consequences of a third dance. No doubt the neighborhood would be forming expectations of their engagement after such forward behavior. After he departs for the holidays, if the rumors and her mother’s laments become too difficult, she will have to beg her Aunt Gardiner to spend some time in London over the winter. With any luck, she will be spared her mother’s wrath while planning Jane’s and Mary’s wedding. With the estate secured by Mary’s marriage to Mr. Collins, and Jane’s fortune gained through Mr. Bingley, Elizabeth entertained a sliver of hope that the expectations on her own marriage would be relieved.

After the last six weeks, Elizabeth planned never to marry. She was determined that she would only marry for the deepest love and when Mr. Darcy departed with her heart, Elizabeth believed she would never again give it to any man. The hardest part of this revelation was knowing that her alternative life plan of playing auntie and governess to Jane’s brood of beautiful children would also bring her misery. Mr. Darcy would marry, likely very soon, as was his duty, and produce an heir for his family’s estate. He would also likely maintain his close friendship with Mr. Bingley. Once Elizabeth followed Jane and Mr. Bingley to wherever they settled, she would be forced to see him on occasion with his wife and family. Perhaps after a time she could admit to Jane her feelings and beg to be sent home or to visit Mary and Mr. Collins at those times when the Darcy family was expected for a visit. Of course, she would never visit his estates. No matter how lovely it was to tease him about comparing Oakham Mount to the Peaks, she would never get to see those heights for herself.

The sun had crested its zenith and was on its way back to the horizon by the time Elizabeth started towards home. She had stayed at the pond much longer than was wise. When her mother demanded to know what had kept her out so long, Elizabeth would say that it was too nice of a day to stay indoors especially in light of the many days of rain in the past sennight. However, the truth she would never say out loud was she had been hoping Mr. Darcy would pass by the trail on his daily exercise. They had happened upon each other in that place many times in the past, but today it was not meant to be.

Upon entering the house, Elizabeth was immediately confronted with multiple members of her family in various states of agitation. Her mother was the first to assault Elizabeth and demand to know why she had been out of the house when she was needed so at home. Before even being able to answer her mother, Kitty and Lydia flounced into the parlor in a fit of giggles and started teasing her about how she was soon to become Mrs. Collins, which was so unexpected that Elizabeth could not even countenance from where such a though had come. Looking around the parlor, Elizabeth could see Jane looking uneasy and Mary had tear tracks visible down her cheeks.

Finally deciding it was time to get some answers, Elizabeth walked over to Jane and asked quietly what had the family so upset this afternoon. Jane merely shook her head and bit back tears of her own. Beginning to become really alarmed, Elizabeth went in search of her father with the determination to get some kind of answer to the bizarre state of the parlor.

Mr. Bennet was where he could usually be found, in his book room, and he was not alone. In her distress, Elizabeth failed to notice the absence of Mr. Collins from the parlor, but he was clearly sitting with her father drinking what appeared to be brandy, which was unusual for the man who often complained of indigestion and warned against the habit of over imbibing.

“Papa, I came to see what has so upset my mother and sisters, but I will come later if you are having a private discussion with our cousin.”

Mr. Collins stood up so quickly that he sloshed some of his brandy onto his sleeve. “No Miss Elizabeth! Please, we have actually been waiting for you to come back to the house! I have a conundrum most difficult you see. My most gracious patroness, the grand Lady Catherine de Bourgh, whom you know is aunt to the distinguished Mr. Darcy of your esteemed acquaintance, had given me very direct instructions to come to my cousins and heal the breach in our families by taking one of my lovely cousins as a wife. Fully anticipating that my future happiness dwelt within these walls, I hastened to the house of felicity and was not disappointed by the reported loveliness of my cousins and my future home. It was such a grand gesture and condescension from her ladyship and I have been extremely satisfied with her advice.”

“Yes, Mr. Collins, we have heard much about your patroness and your purpose here. I will be glad to call you brother someday. I do not understand what about this situation has caused a conundrum. Furthermore, I am confused about the melancholy of my sister Mary which I just observed in the parlor.”

“There in lies the true problem, Miss Elizabeth, I knew you would see directly! You see, my great patroness bid me come and make all haste to marry the eldest unattached daughter of my cousin. When I came, Miss Bennet and yourself were assumed to be attached to the gentlemen from Netherfield, and two finer men I have never met and could not imagine ever calling brother myself. It seemed that all was in order and I would make Miss Mary the object of my future happiness. But now, well with the gentlemen from Netherfield departed without any understandings solidified, I cannot but follow my patroness’s advice and ask for Miss Jane Bennet to be my wife. Though my cousin’s wife does say that she shall not allow the match but instead I must marry you my dear cousin. So, it is with all of the anticipation of felicity that comes with the decision to marry that I apply for your hand.”

Elizabeth could barely breath she was so stunned by this appellation. “But you cannot be serious Mr. Collins! You cannot have a strong attachment to me, no not even the slightest!”

“Believe me, my dear, your modesty, so far from doing you a disservice, rather adds to your perfection. You would have been less amiable in my eyes had there not been this little unwillingness; but allow me to assure you that I have respect for your mother’s advice in this choice. You can hardly doubt the purport of my discourse, however your natural delicacy may lead you to dissemble; my attentions to you have been subdued in deference to Mr. Darcy’s superior company, but they should not be mistaken for indifference. Almost as soon as I entered the house, I singled you out as the companion of my future life. But before I run away with my feelings on the subject, perhaps I should ease your mind in saying how much I admire you sister Mary and her fortitude in accepting the natural order of the world and her stepping aside to see her sister advantageously matched with the man she had hoped to partner. I am sure that this is the way that it has been ordained by the almighty, my patroness has said the very same! And nothing remains for me but to assure you in the most animated language of the violence of my affection and I shall be quite content with our situation once we are married.”

Mr. Bennet was white knuckled and looking quite red in the face at the entire speech. Elizabeth was rather surprised that he would be in any state other than his normal jovial mood. It was his dearest delight to make sport of others, and, though this was not at all humorous to Elizabeth, she would have expected her father to be laughing through such a ridiculous speech.

“You are too hasty, sir. You forget that I have made no answer. Let me do it without further loss of time. Do you believe that I could countenance myself to such a situation which brings my beloved sister so much grief? An alliance between us shall always wear a shadow and you and I shall always know that our union was tainted with unkindness towards dear Mary. I am very sensible to the honor of your proposals, but it is impossible for me to do otherwise than decline them.”

“I do not understand. Our families need to be united and Lady Catherine has declared that I must marry the eldest unattached sister. We must marry.” If she had not been so very angry, Elizabeth would have laughed that the expression of extreme perplexity on the foolish man’s face.

“Mr. Collins, just because Lady Catherine told you to marry the eldest unattached of my sisters does not make that match a prudent one. She cannot know our characters or our minds and she cannot impress upon me her will from afar. Nay, were your friend Lady Catherine to know me, I am persuaded she would find me in every respect ill qualified for the situation of your wife. I will not have you under these circumstances or any other in the future. I am, however, willing to overlook this entire episode and put it from my mind forever if you go directly to my sister Mary and make your declarations to her instead of me. Though I must warn you, a delay of even a moment will likely stroke my ire and you may find me ill inclined to forgive such an infraction of jilting my sister. What say you sir, shall you keep your word to my family and do your duty to my sister? The whole neighborhood expects your engagement after your attentions to her these past weeks. You have engaged not only her feelings, but your own honor with the community and a change now will reflect badly on you and the Bennet family. Think carefully and do that which is expected of your honor.” Elizbeth hoped that her bluster about honor would pay off and make the man see some kind of reason.

“Mr. Bennet, is this true? Does the neighborhood expect me to make my addresses to Miss Mary?”

Mr. Bennet took a deep breath and a deeper pull from his glass before finding his voice. “Mr. Collins, I believe the rumors and gossip from our neighbors does tend in the direction of your attachment to Mary. However, my position on this has not changed from when you came to me less than an hour ago. I will not give my permission for you to marry any of my daughters, regardless of the talk about town, unless the lady is inclined to accept you. Lizzy has stated her disinclination to your proposal. I will not beg her to change her mind. I am also in agreement with my Lizzy, I would be willing to forget your ill-guided attempt to persuade Lizzy to marry you, _only_ if you make amends to Mary. If she is inclined to accept your addresses and you never again make _any_ of my daughters shed a tear, I shall forget this has ever happened. You now only have to decide your new course.”

After a moment of hand wringing and unintelligible muttering, Mr. Collins stood from his chair, threw back the last of his brandy and looked to the door of the book room with a mixture of fear and fortitude.

“Faint heart never won fair lady, sir.” Elizabeth urged, “Go now or forever be estranged from us.”

Mr. Collins nodded once, then strode to the door with purpose.

Neither Elizabeth nor Mr. Bennet followed, but after a few moments, Mrs. Bennet’s wails of joy could be heard coming from the parlor. Mr. Bennet audibly blew out the enormous breath he had been holding inside, stood from his desk, poured Elizabeth a small glass of sherry, and sat beside her on the couch.

“Now child, you have shown fortitude in the face of the events of this day, but tell me truthfully, how are you feeling? And what has kept you from the house for so long? Did Mr. Darcy impose upon you in any way that I should know about?”

Elizabeth nearly choked on her drink. “What has brought this on papa?! Of course Mr. Darcy has not imposed upon me in any way. He is a gentleman of the utmost character and reputation. I have always been safe in his company. I was out of doors this morning for no reason other than I have been confined to the house for three days with the recent rains and I required some rambling in the woods to right my disposition. It can hardly be a surprise to my family that this is my first response to a sunny day.”

“You are correct, but I had to ask given the news we received this morning.”

“What news papa? Mr. Collins referred to something about the Netherfield party departing without any understandings being solidified, but I cannot understand of what he was speaking.”

“You sister, Jane, received a missive from Miss Bingley this morning. I will not bore you with the entire contents, but I will say that she wrote, in some part, to apologize for not taking proper leave of us. Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley rode for London sometime this morning and the ladies were left to pack the house and follow on the morrow. Miss Bingley does not anticipate being back to Hertfordshire before the end of the full London season. She also made some specific claims in regard to Mr. Bingley’s marriage to Mr. Darcy’s sister. Now, with your sister being crossed in love, I find I congratulate her. Next to being married, a girl likes to be crossed in love a little now and then. It is something to think of, and gives her a sort of distinction among her companions. I was also inclined to think this of you and Mr. Darcy until Lydia began saying some very disheartening things about your young man.”

“Papa, I find I am not equal to this discussion at the present, there is too much in what you have just said, but I must ask you to elaborate upon the last point you have made about Lydia and accusations against Mr. Darcy.” Elizabeth pinched the bridge of her nose in fear of a large headache coming quickly to the front of her mind.

Mr. Bennet paused for a moment then spoke in a direct and fatherly tone. “Upon hearing that Mr. Darcy quite the region this morning, Lydia began to loudly say that she was glad of such news and would rather not set eyes upon such a man again as the Darcys of Pemberley. She claims that Mr. Darcy’s father has disregarded a contract made for one of the curate livings under Pemberley’s direction. According to a Lieutenant Wickham, Mr. Darcy Sr. made a contract with the Lieutenant’s father, who is now deceased, that upon some living becoming vacant, the young man was to be given the living. Lieutenant Wickham confided in Lydia that the living became vacant this past year and when he presented himself to Mr. Darcy Sr. to take the position, the elder gentleman denied such a contract existed and refused to bestow the living, which is why the man now finds himself as a Lieutenant in the militia instead of a curate. Lydia also had some other things with which to charge our young Mr. Darcy. That he is prideful and above his company is evident to the entire neighborhood, but if this Lieutenant Wickham is to be believed, he is also none too careful with the affections of young ladies. Now, I will repeat my question, has Mr. Darcy imposed himself upon you?”

“I believe I understand mamma’s need for smelling salts all of a sudden.” Elizabeth muttered, then in a stronger voice she replied;  “Papa, I cannot relate in strong enough language how untrue all of this slander is against Mr. Darcy and his esteemed father. I know nothing of any living or contract, but I know enough of Mr. Darcy to be sure in my position. If such a living is under the direction of Pemberley, then the current master of that estate must have the right to dispose of it as he chooses. If Lieutenant Wickham has not made any recourse in the crown courts, then he cannot have a legitimate claim to the living. Secondly, I cannot believe any word against Mr. Darcy in regards to the affections of young ladies. He has been nothing but proper to me. I have always known that he will seek a wife from the titled heiresses of the _ton_ in the coming season and that he was not inclined towards me. I have no expectations of the gentlemen and he has done nothing to excite any such expectations. In fact, the things of which Lieutenant Wickham accuses Mr. Darcy are the exact things which Mr. Darcy accused Lieutenant Wickham on our very first day of acquaintance. I was witness to their meeting that day and both men’s reactions to each other. Mr. Darcy looked almost angry to be in the same company with Lieutenant Wickham, and Lieutenant Wickham looked frightened at facing Mr. Darcy. In light of these accusations, I would now say Lieutenant Wickham looked _guilty_ of something. However, Mr. Darcy showed his good manners and decided to give Lieutenant Wickham the benefit of doubt, hoping that the man had turned over a new leaf and was finally taking responsibility for his own life.”

“How can you know all of Mr. Darcy’s inner thoughts?”

“Simple. He spoke them aloud to me last night at the ball. While we danced, he warned me against Lieutenant Wickham as a man who is not to be trusted, but also hedged his comments with hope that this new post with the militia showed that he was seriously pursuing his career. I would also dispute the claim that Mr. Darcy is proud or above his company. He is perhaps shy with strangers and does not perform well in a crowded room, but he is perfectly aimable when engaged to speak with sensible individuals in a calm setting.”

“He also danced with you three times last night and has not once given a though to how his desertion would affect your reputation. If you say you never had any expectations of the gentleman, how could you allow him to present the vision of such an attachment to you to all our neighbors?”

Elizabeth looked down to her hands folded in her lap. “I am sorry that I allowed the third dance last evening, especially if it causes harm to our family. I only have the defense that it was quite late by the last dance and I did not think of it being our third until we were already standing in the line. Also, I doubt our neighbors will remember any such infraction in the face of Jane and Mary’s double wedding this Christmastide.”

“There will be no double wedding, did you not listen earlier. Jane is abandoned by Mr. Bingley who is, according to the sister, set to marry Miss Darcy.”

Elizabeth waived her hand. “Miss Bingley says many things which are not so. I am sure that she may wish for him to marry a girl who has all the importance of money, great connections, and pride, but I do not believe him to be inclined towards a child of only 15 years. Miss Bingley’s bluster shall come to nothing, I am sure.”

“We shall have to see child. Now run off to your sister Jane. I am sure she is in need of an escape from your mother.”


	9. Departures

After leaving Mr. Bennet's study, Mr. Collins went straight to Mary and dropped to one knee. In a very long-winded and meandering speech about duty, honor, position, and the wishes of his patroness, Mr. Collins finally got to the point of his ramblings. "My dear Mary, all impediment to our match has been cleared between myself, your father and your older sisters. I am now free to make my addresses to you as the object of my future happiness and ask for you to become my wife. I am sure you will be quite content living so close to such a grand and condescending lady and Lady Catherine de Bourgh and I shall be quite content knowing that I have been given the power to heal the breach between our families."

Later that evening Mary confided in Elizabeth that she had been quite distraught thinking that Jane or Elizabeth would accept Mr. Collins as a means of protecting the family. She even confessed to coming up with a number of plans for leaving Longbourn including joining the Clapham Saints in their mission to abolish slavery and serve the poor or even going to Ireland to find sanctuary in a catholic nunnery. Mary was certain that she would not be able to endure the times when her sister and Mr. Collins would visit the family or come to claim the estate after their father's passing. Though Elizabeth thought to herself the neither herself nor Jane were in any danger of accepting Mr. Collins, even to protect the family from losing their home at her father's passing, she kept those thoughts to herself. Instead she comforted Mary with a _mostly_ true account of her interview with Mr. Collins. Mary was satisfied with the knowledge that it was indeed only Elizabeth and Jane's status as the older sisters and the general expectation that elder sisters should be married before younger ones which led Mr. Collins to apply to her sisters before finally coming to Mary. For the sake of future familial felicity, Elizabeth did not make any observations to dispute this knowledge. So, after exactly 3 weeks in which to call the banns and arrange for Mary's personal items to be sent to Kent, Mrs. Bennet had the satisfaction of seeing a daughter married and the estate secured for herself and her remaining daughters.

The wedding of Mr. William Collins and Miss Mary Bennet was a simple but elegant affair with Christmas flowers decorating the church of Longbourn. The bride wore a white muslin dress with satin lavender ribbon trim. Mrs. Bennet wanted to go to London for a trousseau, but Mary was firm that her station in life as a parson’s wife would be ill served by silk dresses or lace. Sturdy muslin dresses of a fashionable cut were ordered from the Meryton dress maker and each of the five sisters took to their needles and embroidery to give Mary a well trimmed start to her life as Mrs. Collins. Lydia especially had some fun with the task of making Mary’s wedding dress the shining star of the event. She worked a beautiful lavender brocade rope around the bust and patterned the sleeves in such a way as to mirror one of her favorite styles in a recent addition of _La Belle Assemblée_. Many of their neighbors, who had known the Bennet sisters since they were in their cradles, could not remember any other day in which Mary outshone her elder sisters, but walking down the aisle, everyone though Mr. Collins a supremely lucky man.

Elizabeth and Jane each served as Mary’s attendants while one of Mr. Collins’s friends from theology school attended the groom. The wedding breakfast was hosted at Longbourn and everyone had their fill of food and wine before sending the couple off on their trip back to Mr. Collins’s home in Kent.

“Well Jane, it is done and done for the better. I am persuaded that Mary has a true regard for him and that they shall be well matched in their future lives. I am heartily glad that it is not me married to such a pompous, narrow-minded and silly man, but Mary shall manage him well and perhaps make him more sensible as the years progress.”

“Now Lizzy, be kind. He is today our brother and he will be caring for us in our spinsterhood. We should learn to respect him and trust him as we trust our father to provide.”

“Jane! How uncharitable of you. I am certain that Mr. Bingley will return in all due haste once the little season is ended.”

“But how can you doubt his sister’s assertion of his attachment to Miss Darcy. No, I am convinced that he shall return no more, or if he does, it shall be of no consequence to me.”

To Caroline Bingley’s assertion of her brother’s being partial to Miss Darcy, Elizabeth paid no credit. That he was really fond of Jane, she doubted no more than she had ever done, but she allowed some resentment that he should allow his sisters to treat him so ill as to make Jane doubt his affections.

Jane continued in an uncharacteristic outburst, though it was a long time coming as their mother had been hardly silent, even while planning one daughter’s wedding, on the subject of another’s disappointment. Not moments after the newly married couple had driven away in their hired carriage, Mrs. Bennet had returned to her favorite subject which was her general irritation about Netherfield, its master and his friend. “Oh that my dear mother had more command over herself; she can have no idea of the pain she gives me by her continual reflections on him. But I will not repine It cannot last long. He will be forgot, and we shall all be as we were before.”

Elizabeth looked at her sister with incredulous solicitude but said nothing.

“You doubt me but you have no reason. As I have taken your word that Mr. Darcy is nothing more than a friendly acquaintance, please give me the same courtesy. Mr. Bingley may live in my memory as the most amiable man of my acquaintance, but that is all. I have nothing either to hope or fear and nothing to reproach him with. It may have been merely an error of fancy on my side and has done no harm to anyone but myself.”

“My dear Jane, you are too good. I shall still carry hope that the man shall be unable to stay away from your beauty and goodness. You wish to think the whole world respectable and are hurt if I speak ill of any body but I only want to think you perfect. There are few people who I really love, and still fewer of whom I think really well. The more I see of the world, the more I am dissatisfied with it. The false words of Miss Bingley and Lieutenant Wickham have confirmed my belief of the inconsistency of human character, and shows that little dependence can be placed on appearance of either merit or sense.”

Elizabeth had heard enough of Lieutenant Wickham’s complaints in the weeks since the Netherfield party had departed and was growing tired of his smiles and flirtations spoken in the same breath as his sufferings. While the gentlemen of the neighborhood and some of the more discerning ladies were not moved by his slander against the Darcys of Pemberley, many of the young ladies, taken with his society, and the gossiping mothers won over by his platitudes had taken up his cause. Elizabeth’s own mother was overly distressed with the story about the living which was supposed to have been granted by Mr. Darcy’s father and used this as both a complaint against the younger man who had deserted her second eldest daughter but also as a blessing that such a man was not now among their family party.

Elizabeth and Jane tried to put around that there must be extenuating circumstances unknown to the whole of society which would materially alter the extent of any such grievance, but Mr. Darcy and his father were soon condemned by most of their friends as the worst of men.

After listening to the complaints of their mother for nearly four weeks, Jane and Elizabeth were both feeling unequal to the usual cheer of the Christmastide season.

Elizabeth’s melancholy mood was especially worrisome for her father, elder sister, and Aunt Gardiner, each of whom expressed some anxiety over how many days had passed since Elizabeth had enjoyed a morning stroll in the woods or played the pianoforte after supper. Mr. Bennet conspired with his brother-in-law to take his two oldest children back to London for the new year and away from the gossip flowing around Meryton and inside their own home. His chief goal was the gift of a sensible household in which to bury their personal disappointments with time and entertainments.

“My dear brother and sister, pray, take Lizzy and Jane to at least one play, a funny one preferably. And if you can manage it, bring them to a ball or two of the little season. I do not expect you to find them replacement suitors, but a bit of distraction is most seriously in order.”

“Yes, Thomas, we shall take them to entertainments.” Madeline Gardiner began to run through the list of all their acquaintances which generally entertain during the winter little season and mentally noting events which would be appropriate for two young unmarried women. “I feel very poorly for Jane, because with her disposition she may not get over such disappointment immediately, but I am most distressed over Lizzy’s reaction to this abandonment. Before this moment, I would have guessed Lizzy to have laughed herself out of any such situation in all due haste, but now. Well, I see she is most effected and must have had a violent attachment to Mr. Darcy. But she is still denying any such attachment and refuses to even hear a word about how they were much of a mind with each other.”

Mr. Bennet sighed. “Yes Madeline, she has been most vehement that she never had any expectations of Mr. Darcy, and while I believe that to be true, she is determined that it also means that she never had any true feelings for the man. I am most profoundly glad that she is intelligent and attempted to protect herself from the disappointment of his unavailability, but deceiving ones self about the leanings of ones heart will also do her no good. A change of scene might be of service and any relief from home will be as useful as anything.”

Both Jane and Elizabeth accepted their Aunt and Uncle’s invitation with pleasure and looked forward to removing to London at the conclusion of the Christmas celebrations. The last week of the Gardiners’ visit was filled with so many engagements that the family hardly ever took a meal at home without some invited guests. Twice the officers came to Longbourn to dine, which Lieutenant Wickham was always a party to, and Madeline Gardiner narrowly observed the officer, her niece Elizabeth and her youngest niece Lydia. The widely varying accounts of the young man, and Lydia’s plain preference for his society, made her uneasy and she was resolved to speak to her sister, Mrs. Bennet on the subject before quitting the area.

“Now sister, you know that before my marriage to your brother, I came from Lambton, a small village in the north of Derbyshire. But you may not know that the village Lambton is the closest town to Pemberley and the Darcy family lands. I have known Mr. Darcy Sr. all my life and many of my friends and relations work for his household or serve the needs of his family. My own father was the town’s attorney and served as under-magistrate for Mr. Darcy when the family was away. I also know something of young Mr. Wickham.”

Mrs. Bennet waived her handkerchief in the air and cried, “Oh sister, really! I had quite forgotten the name of the estate which your town served. How extraordinary that your childhood was spent so much in the presence of those people who have come to be such a large presence in our lives now. Tell me, what think you of Mr. Wickham? I believe he is very handsome and will do nicely for Lydia. Oh! To have another daughter married to such a fine-looking gentleman! And I’m sure that once that nasty Mr. Darcy sees he is married to a gentleman’s daughter with uncles in the law, he will finally honor the agreement made with the father and give Mr. Wickham the living he was promised. Then Lydia will have a very nice life indeed, for if Pemberley is such a fine estate surely the curate’s living is at least £1,000 per year. And then Lydia will be able to throw Lizzy back into young Mr. Darcy’s path and she can finally catch him. After he inherits from the miserly father, I’m sure that Lizzy would invite her unmarried sisters to live with her and throw them in the way of other rich men. Wouldn’t that be lovely!?”

Madeline Gardiner managed to take a steadying breath without rolling her eyes. “Now sister, let us leave the discussions of any of your unattached daughters marrying for another day. I was speaking specifically of Mr. Darcy the elder and Mr. Wickham. I have always known Mr. Darcy to be of the most praiseworthy character. He is kind to his servants, generous with the poor, and often frequents the shops in Lambton instead of saving all of his money to purchase necessities in London as so many of his class do. On the contrary, I have not heard such general good of Mr. Wickham. I believe that upon the death of his father several years ago, the young man left behind many unpaid debts with the merchants in Lambton. My good friend, whose family owns the inn on the town square, has spoken of how the young man is not welcome to stay in their rooms even were he to have the money to pay upfront as he has been much too free with the maids in the past.”

Mrs. Bennet looked aghast and shrieked for her smelling salts, but it was Lydia who spoke against her Aunt. “I am certain that such slander against my poor Wickham has been circulated by that nasty Mr. Darcy and I shall hear not one more word of it. He has used Mr. Wickham most grievously and you cannot convince me otherwise. On my word, I shall be glad once you are away this year and take my eldest sisters with you for they are most ungracious in their words and have refused to hear any of the proof against Darcys. It is such hypocrisy! Just because the Darcys are rich, they have the power to make people believe whatever they say and my poor Wickham pays the price for their schemes. Well, if I am lucky enough to become Mrs. Wickham, I shall encourage my dear husband to seek out that living by starting proceedings in the law and I shall certainly not use such a connection to throw Lizzy into the way of Mr. Darcy again. I do not wish for such a connection!”

Seeing that the endeavor was lost, Madeline Gardiner withdrew from the fray. She hoped that her young niece’s general immaturity and lack of fortune would be enough to save her from such an imprudent match, but only time would tell.

The very next morning, the Gardiners left Hertfordshire with Jane and Elizabeth in tow and left the remaining Bennet family to their own devices.


	10. Grey January Days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy Valentines Day!

Fitzwilliam Darcy sighed heavily as he watched his good friend, Charles Bingley, mount his horse and ride off into the London streets looking very dejected. Before his friend’s visit he had been having such a lovely day, but he supposed that all good things must come to an end eventually.

The Darcy family had spent a very happy month in London visiting with their extended family for the holiday and attending the events of the Christmastide season. Darcy’s Aunt Matlock had hosted a masquerade ball just before Christmas and Darcy’s young sister, Georgiana, had been crowned the queen of the children and led them all in a merry dance while the adults looked on in delight. At 15 years old, she was just on the cusp of becoming a woman and her 16th birthday was coming soon in February. Though there were many young ladies of the _ton_ who would come out during their 16th year, Darcy’s father had decided that another year in the nursery and with her masters would be just fine for Georgiana. George Darcy well remembered his son’s first official season when he was 16, which was extremely trying for the restrained and shy Fitzwilliam. First, his son was not long toothed and had trouble making polite small talk with people whom he did not know well. Additionally, Fitzwilliam had already obtained a height of nearly six foot, well above the other young men and women he was expected to socialize with, and was therefore easily identified in a crowd. Add to this Fitzwilliam’s handsome demeanor plus the known wealth of the Darcy family, and Fitzwilliam had been literally swarmed at his first few society events. Eleven years had not changed his demeanor at all, but it had given him the patience to endure society’s expectations and the confidence to politely walk away from cloying matrimony minded ladies.

His father had also agreed that Georgiana would spend the coming spring and season in London with her brother, under the tutelage of their Aunt Matlock and cousins Lady Marianne Fitzwilliam and Anne de Bourgh. Though she would not be officially “out” this season, she would be allowed to attend balls given by family until after supper, dancing only with her close relations of course, attend the theater with her brother as long as the performance was not an opening night and they did not stay for the after entertainment, and spend at least one day a week taking calls with her aunt at Matlock House. Georgiana would also be allowed to attend dinners given at Matlock House and act as hostess for dinners at Darcy house with select guests such as family and very close friends.

George Darcy hoped a practice season would ease his shy daughter into the expectations for her debut the next year and provide her some confidence while hosting friends and family. Both Darcy men, though they themselves had not suffered the experiences of young ladies new to the _ton_ , knew enough to understand that the expectations and pressures on debutants were much greater than for young men. And Georgiana was much more reserved than her brother. Therefore, Fitzwilliam and his aunt were tasked with creating carefully curated events for Georgiana to enjoy society, host friends and family, dance in a crowed ballroom, and display her accomplishments with the purpose of gaining experience and confidence ahead of her official presentation the following year. Young ladies of the Darcy family’s standing in society were expected to make advantageous matches before their 21st year or be labeled an old maid.

Thankfully it was not expected of men to make their match much before the age of 24 or 25, so Fitzwilliam Darcy’s continued single state at 27 was not unusual and would not reflect badly on his sister. But, he _was_ getting on the high side of the age that most of his acquaintances had married. And if he was honest, he wanted to find a wife with which to share his life. He wanted children of his own and someone to share his most intimate moments. And, if his sister was to marry in the next year or two, he would like to have his own house established instead of finding himself all alone in the evenings. In order to find his match, Fitzwilliam Darcy needed to be in Town for the season no matter how much he disliked society’s expectations or the marriage mart.

And so, Fitzwilliam Darcy had been conscripted by his father to stay in London with his sister while the older gentleman went back north before the snow made passing into Derbyshire impossible. He would have preferred his father stay in Town and keep the siblings’ company, but he understood why the elder Darcy did not. Since the passing of their mother, Darcy’s father detested anything to do with Town. There were many ladies who would try to force an entrapment to the wealthy widower, both young women looking for wealth and a substantial widow’s settlement after his father’s death, and older widowed women with too little share from their first husbands and too little enjoyment in the dower’s house. Most abhorrent to his father were those ladies not looking to enhance their position through marriage but who instead were less than circumspect about their desires for intimate assignations. Even the most elite society events hosted by family were an unimaginable chore for the senior Darcy, so as soon as the yule log was finished, his father would take himself and his children off to Pemberley. For the past three years, Darcy had stayed behind in London with Georgiana until Easter so that her education could be advanced with the finest finishing masters, then the family would gather again at his Aunt Catherine’s estate of Rosings in Kent. This year, instead of removing to their respective estates for the spring planting, Darcy and Georgiana would come back to London to participate in the season, and while Darcy entertained hopes that they might convince their father to stay for a bit, he believed it more likely than not that the elder gentleman would again remove to the north.

As his father had departed yesterday morning, Darcy was resigned to a few months of playing father to a 15, almost 16, year old girl. Though she was in no way a hardship or difficult to manage, it did curtail his freedom to go where he wished or participate in certain entertainments like other young men of his station.

Bingley had come that day to ask if Darcy would attend him back to Netherfield in Hertfordshire. While Darcy did very much want to go back to Hertfordshire, he could not. He had also determined that it was probably a poor choice for Bingley to return to his let estate before the spring planting.

While Bingley’s sisters had numerous complaints against his returning to Netherfield, mostly concerning the unsuitability of the Bennet family generally and Miss Jane Bennet specifically, Darcy had only one.

“I tell you truthfully Charles, I could discern in her no symptom of particular regard. Her look and manners were open, cheerful and engaging as ever, but I remain convinced that, while she received your attentions with some pleasure, she did not invite them by any participation of sentiment. I cannot claim a particular insight into the minds or hearts of young ladies, but after a most acute observation on my part, I am of the belief that her temper is amiable but her heart is not easily touched. I fear if you return to her now, you risk a marriage of inequal affection which would bring you pain through your life together, for surly she would accept you based on her prospects and age and her mother’s none too subtle exclamations in joy at such a match.”

Darcy sat for a number of minutes in silence as Bingley stared out of the window from his seat. He had been anticipating an argument over the nature of Miss Bennet’s affections, but Bingley merely stood, set down his full cup of coffee, thanked Darcy for the call, and walked out the front door. Darcy took his friend’s actions as confirmation that Bingley knew the truth of Miss Bennet’s heart and was only waiting on confirmation from those who knew them both. It was unfortunate, but at least no lasting harm had been done and no declarations made.

A fleeting thought of disappointment passed through Darcy’s mind at the realization that if Bingley never returned to Netherfield, Darcy might never see Miss Elizabeth Bennet again. They were not of the same class or social circle and he could not write to her to inquire of any plans she may have to be in London with her Aunt and Uncle. He knew that he wanted to return to see the superior lady, but he did not know how to accomplish such a feat. It would have been much easier if he had brought Georgiana to Netherfield and introduced the two ladies into acquaintance. Then his sister could have corresponded with the misses Bennets and gained the information he was desperate for, but there was no time. His father and sister had arrived in London the day before Darcy had ridden back to Town, then the Bingleys vacated Netherfield so suddenly, he never was able to implement his plan to bring Georgiana back with him to take his leave of the neighborhood properly. The reason for Bingley and Darcy’s short trip to London had been the business of installing a new steward to Netherfield ahead of the spring planning, which they had accomplished in only two days of interviewing the men Darcy’s Cresselly Park steward had arranged to meet Bingley. Then, as they were finalizing the contract and planning to head back to the estate, Miss Bingley and the Hursts had bustled through the door to Bingley’s townhome announcing that they had closed the house and said goodbye to the neighborhood for the winter.

Darcy decided not to argue with Miss Bingley about the proprietary of leaving a short note announcing their departure with only Miss Jane Bennet, but it was decidedly most irregular and very rude. He was sure that her behavior would make it difficult to integrate into the neighborhood again if the Bingleys did return to Netherfield.

But there was nothing for that now.

Darcy’s last hope was that the middle Bennet sister, Miss Mary, did in fact, marry their cousin Collins. He had not heard any outcome from their courtship, but it seemed like the normal progression to their relationship and the ball had been an ideal time to solidify their understanding. The reverend would return to Hunsford parish with his new wife and Darcy, as was appropriate, would call on his acquaintances during his visit to his Aunt Catherine’s estate at Easter and inquire after their mutual connections. He might even introduce Georgiana to the new Mrs. Collins. He had not conversed much with the quiet third Bennet sister, but she seemed sensible and he knew she liked to play the pianoforte, so she would likely make a good friend to his sister. He really wanted to introduce his sister to Miss Elizabeth, whom he believed would be a wonderful influence on his shy sister. If by some miracle he found Miss Elizabeth in London during the coming season, he would like to have Georgiana practice her hosting skills with such superior company as the eldest Bennet sisters. Elizabeth would most assuredly bring out the best in Georgiana and give her confidence. But for now, the best plan was to introduce Georgiana to Miss Mary. Surely if they started to correspond there would be some mention of Miss Elizabeth and perhaps even a visit to Kent in the future. Arranging for their visits to overlap should not be very difficult or overly suspicious.

He did not want to excite expectations and he was determined to guard his own heart.

Miss Elizabeth was lovely, accomplished, kind, and generous. Everything he wanted in a wife. Darcy knew his father would support such a match, even with so little portion for her dowry. But he worried about what the Earl and Countess would say. Not that the Darcy men had ever much cared what the Earl of Matlock had to say on the matter of marriages. But he did have familial affection for this Aunt and Uncle, and he respected his Uncle’s opinions very much. If he chose to make Miss Elizabeth an offer, he needed to be sure that his family would welcome her with the openness and love that she deserved. The indignation of the world which might be excited by his marrying a young gentlewoman of little fortune would matter little to Darcy or his immediate family, but he would be grieved if his family treated his wife poorly. Though he hoped that society in general would have too much sense to scorn his choice.

No matter the reactions of his relatives, Darcy would likely not hear of her for nearly three months and he had his sister to attend in the meantime. Checking the mantel clock, Darcy realized it was nearly teatime and after tea, he and his sister were going out for a shopping trip to his favorite book shop, Hatchards on Piccadilly Street. It was time to put away his melancholy over any Bennets or Bingleys and attend to his sister.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elizabeth was truly enjoying her visit with her Aunt and Uncle very much and could not be more pleased with the absence of her mother’s complaints regarding Mr. Darcy and her sister’s constant praise of Lieutenant Wickham. However, she had not yet regained her typical happy demeanor. She kept telling herself, and her Aunt and sister, that it was the cold of the season, the grey clouds, and the lack of rambling nature filled walks in London and most definitely not at all the absence of a tall handsome gentleman from Derbyshire.

If she was being really honest with herself, it was a combination of all of the above which had her spirits still feeling down. Elizabeth was also more than a tad bit angry with Mr. Bingley’s duplicitous sisters. Not two days ago Jane and Elizabeth had presented themselves to the Bingley townhome, which Caroline herself had given them the direction of in her farewell note to Jane. Her sister was eager to renew the acquaintance, which had been quit barely a month before, and despite the manner in which they had been cast off by Miss Bingley, Jane was still hopeful for a welcoming return from her friends.

All such hopes were destroyed within moments of presenting themselves at the door to the house. Jane applied to see Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst and the butler turned up his nose and asked them how they came to have this address, as if they were street urchins asking for table scraps instead of the daughters of a gentleman. In her innocence, Jane pulled out Miss Bingley’s letter and checked the address to the numbers on the house and showed it to the butler asking if they were mistaken with the direction. Seeing his mistress’s handwriting, he was obliged to bring the sisters into the foyer, but he did not ask to take their outer things. Instead they were instructed to wait in the entry hall while he went up the stairs to the parlor to ask whether the ladies were welcome to call. Miss Bingley’s distinct voice could be heard all the way down the stairs. Though the exact words were difficult to make out, the tone was clear. And it was anything but friendly.

A short 15-minute call was conducted with all the patience on Miss Bingley’s part of a hungry bear eying its dinner. She barely asked after their family, did not have any interest at all in the Christmastide celebrations of their Hertfordshire neighbors and kept making vague references to planned guests coming to tea. Elizabeth understood that Caroline Bingley wanted the Bennet sisters gone before their tea guests arrived, but Jane was unaccustomed to thinking so meanly of anyone and instead continued to make polite conversation asking after their entertainments during the past month. Finally, when a coach could be heard passing in front of the house, Miss Bingley stood abruptly and thanked them loudly for their visit. Elizabeth and Jane had nothing to do except stand, thank their hostess, who had not even brought out any tea, and collect their coats and gloves. Before leaving Jane remembered that one purpose in their calling had been to leave the direction to their Uncle’s house and pulled out one of her Aunt’s cards to hand to Miss Bingley. Instead of taking it directly, she paused for too long a moment and Jane’s brows knit together in confusion before Miss Bingley finally all but snatched the card from her hand and bid them good day.

All that evening Jane had commented about the oddness of the visit, but she concluded that Miss Bingley must have been under some distress that she could not speak of directly and wished for solitude. Elizabeth concurred with the wish for solitude, but she was mostly sure that the odd behavior was more due to lack of enjoyment at the company, and, at least for Elizabeth herself, the feeling was mutual.

Yesterday, Jane had insisted on waiting in the parlor all day as it was her Aunt’s stated day at home printed on the calling card which had been left with Miss Bingley. She was sure that Miss Bingley and probably Mrs. Hurst (and she hoped silently, Mr. Bingley) would come to return the call as was the custom for friends newly arrived in Town. But the fashionable calling time came and went without so much as a by-your-leave note from either of Bingley’s sisters.

Today, Elizabeth had asked their Aunt if they might have a fun adventure with the children in Hyde Park. Jane loved feeding the ducks at the Serpentine and some fresh air would do Elizabeth a world of good. So, just before teatime, they packed a picnic basket, bundled the Gardiners’ 4 young children into their coats and headed off in the landau with two of the warehouse men from Gardiner Imports attending the ladies.

Elizabeth was determined to put any Darcys and Bingleys out of her mind and instead enjoy some childish fun with her young cousins.


	11. Chance Meetings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A bit of fluff and some fun :)

After taking their tea, Darcy and Georgiana opted to stroll along the Rotten Way towards the bookshop instead of driving the curricle as the sun had decided to make a glorious return from its prison behind the clouds. As they approached the south end of the park, Georgiana noticed a group of ladies with some children feeding the ducks. “Look brother! How happy those children appear feeding the ducks. Do you remember when father used to bring us to do that? Maybe for the sake of nostalgia we could bring some old bread one day and join the children.”

Smiling indulgently at the memories of his sister splashing around in the water at the park, Darcy looked towards the shore of the Serpentine.

“Elizabeth!”

The three ladies near the water and Georgiana all stopped what they were doing to look towards Darcy, startled by his sudden outburst.

“Brother?”

“Come dearest. I want to introduce you to some friends of mine.” Darcy changed directly swiftly, nearly dragging Georgiana in the direction of the lake and did not stop to acknowledge his sister’s surprise.

By the time Darcy and Georgiana reached the group at the shore of the lake, Elizabeth still had not recovered from the shock of Mr. Darcy calling her name then coming towards their party with determined strides. Her emotions in the last thirty seconds had gone through such a whirlwind. Alarm at hearing someone shout her name. Elation at seeing Mr. Darcy waving at her with a bright smile on his face. Then utter dejection at seeing a young, beautiful, fashionably dressed blond woman on his arm. Was this the woman whom his Aunt had chosen to be his wife. Was she now going to have to suffer an introduction and be pleasant to the most elegant and lovely woman she had ever seen? Of course she was destined to be Mrs. Darcy. She was obviously his equal in status and fortune.

Jane was the first to find her voice. “Mr. Darcy, how lovely to see you sir. Might we have an introduction to your companion?”

“Yes! It gives me great pleasure to introduce my sister, Miss Georgiana Darcy. Dear, this is Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet. Their father owns the estate which borders the estate that Mr. Bingley and his sisters let this past fall and I had the great pleasure of spending many pleasant evenings with the misses Bennets, their three younger sisters and parents. Would you do us the honour of introducing your friends?”

Elizabeth had once again been rendered mute at the relief she felt learning that the young woman was his sister and not his future wife, so Jane was again required to perform the pleasantries of introducing their Aunt Gardiner and the four children. Darcy bowed in genuine pleasure at meeting Mrs. Gardiner. She was very fashionable in her look and manners. If he did not know from Elizabeth that her husband owned an imports business he would have taken her for a lady of fashion. That imports business was obviously doing quite well too based on the cut and quality of Mrs. Gardiner’s outfit. If Mr. Gardiner was as gentlemanly as Mrs. Gardiner was lady like, Darcy could have them to dine with his relatives without any reason to worry over the Earl’s objections to Elizabeth’s connections.

“What a wonderful surprise to find you in London Miss Elizabeth! I had not heard of your removing from the country. How long have you been in town and how long to you plan to stay? We must have you and your aunt and uncle for dinner some time. What do you say Georgiana, would you like to have a little dinner party for friends?” Darcy was smiling like a fool and talking much faster than was his usual wont, but he was too excited over seeing Elizabeth again and being able to introduce her into his family. It was almost as if his musings of that morning had conjured her from the ether! He was not a man given to flights of fancy or a believer in providence, but he was hopeful that the sudden appearance of Miss Elizabeth was a sign from the powers that be that a better connection between them might be within his grasp.

“Mr. Darcy, my sister and I have been here barely a sennight and plan to stay though until Easter. Our third sister, Mary, has lately been married to our cousin Mr. Collins and they removed to Hunsford in Kent just before Christmas. Jane and I plan to visit our sister and new brother for the Easter celebrations and will stay about six weeks before traveling home to Longbourn.”

“That is splendid news indeed! As you know, our aunt, Lady Catherine de Bourgh, and her daughter, Miss Anne de Bourgh, hold the estate that Mr. Collins’s living serves, and we make a yearly visit to her ladyship at Easter. Now I must insist that you come to dinner some evening to meet our relations. Perhaps Georgiana can host afternoon tea some day for Anne and our other female cousin, Lady Marianne Fitzwilliam. Then we will all be a merry party in Kent at Easter indeed!” Darcy and Elizabeth merely looked at each other with matching smiles. Jane, having seen the pair together before was less dumbfounded than their other companions at the turn in the day’s events, but only mildly.

Mrs. Gardiner finally inserted herself into the conversation. “Mr. Darcy, my husband and I would be happy to consider any invitation you or Miss Darcy would like to extend to our nieces. Perhaps it would be prudent, before we send Jane and Lizzy off to so many engagements, to have you to our home for dinner so you may be introduced to my husband. Would you and you sister be free in two days’ time for dinner?”

Darcy looked radiantly at Mrs. Gardiner and bowed deeply. “Madam, we would be more than honoured to dine with your family in two days’ time.”

A sudden splash and cry broke the spell of the most enthusiastic introductions to which Fitzwilliam Darcy had ever been a party.

“Mamma! Henry fell in the water!”

All five adults had forgotten for a moment that they were escorting four young children at the edge of a large lake. “Oh! My! Henry, are you all right?”

“I’m’a duck mamma! Quack Quack!”

“You are all wet is what you are young man! Mr. Darcy, Miss Darcy, I am so sorry but we will need to leave immediately.”

Darcy was not at all keen to have Elizabeth away from him now that he was given exactly the chance he had wanted to introduce her to his sister. “Madam, if I may. Our townhome is less than a five minute carriage ride from here and as the weather is quite chilly, I must insist that you bring young master Henry to our home to get dry and warm before making your way home. This time of day the traffic might delay your arrival by more than three quarters of an hour which is much too long to be wet and cold.”

“Mr. Darcy you are much too kind, but I am afraid that we could not fit you and your sister in our landeau.”

“That is no matter. Georgiana shall escort you and the children in the carriage and I am sure that Miss Elizabeth can make the short walk escorted by myself" responded Darcy, then he hastily added, "and Miss Bennet as well, of course. We will be only a few minutes behind you.”

Madeline Gardiner was stunned at the invitation to come to the Darcy’s townhome, but she admitted that he was right about the chill and the time to get back to Cheapside. “Girls, will you be alright walking back to Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy’s townhome? I must admit that Mr. Darcy is correct that we should get Henry dry before making our way home.”

“Aunt, of course we will be more than fine and perfectly safe with Mr. Darcy. Go and take care of Henry. We will see you very shortly.” Elizabeth shooed her aunt and the children towards the horses and footmen.

The Gardiner's men had brought the landeau around in all due haste and Madeline Gardiner, the four children and Georgiana Darcy, who had yet to say much more than a polite hello, piled into the equipage and trotted off towards Darcy House. After finally looking at his sister’s pained face, Darcy had a moment of regret at throwing his sister into such an unfamiliar situation, but he was sure that she would be fine for the ten or so minutes it would take him to return with Jane and Elizabeth Bennet on foot.

“Mr. Darcy, thank you for your hospitality. Little Henry is forever finding something in which to get wet or dirty. I am certain that it is the purview of little boys to always be trying the patience of their mother’s saintly hearts. Perhaps we should have anticipated this eventuality and we certainly should not have taken our eyes off of him for more than a second.”

“Miss Elizabeth, it is nothing and I would certainly not leave the young man to catch his death of a cold. Also, I am sure it is not just little boys who try their mother’s patience. Did you not once tell me that you also fell into the Serpentine at the age of about 7 chasing after a line of baby ducks?”

“Sir! I would certainly not admit to such an unladylike thing in such a fashionable place as Hyde Park! Just think who might hear such a tale and then spread it all over London by tomorrow at tea. Your reputation would be quite destroyed.”

Darcy laughed heartily. “My reputation? How do you figure such a thing?”

“Simple, no one knows me here, but you are instantly recognizable with your stature and posture. They shall all say ‘Mr. Darcy was seen with some ladies of disreputable character who admitted in public hearing to be less than perfect paragons of fashion and society!! How tragic!’ ”

“Let them talk Miss Elizabeth. I believe I can withstand some tongue wagging from the _ton_. In fact, my father would say that until I have caused a minor scandal, I cannot truly inherit the title of Master of Pemberley.”

“Really?! How intriguing. I did not know I was keeping such unfashionable company. Tell me, what scandals have the men of Pemberley caused that give them such a reputation for misbehaving?”

“Now, now, Miss Elizabeth. You cannot expect me to tell you such tales here. We shall have to save the airing of my family’s dirty laundry for another day.”

Darcy, Elizabeth, and Jane made pleasant small talk for a few minutes while they headed towards the Darcy family townhome on Grosvenor Square. Finally, they arrived in front of a magnificent five story Georgian house with red brick and white limestone columns. Elizabeth could not remember ever being in any home so large and stately. In a fit of self-consciousness, Elizabeth ran her hands over her pelisse and bonnet as the Darcy’s butler opened the front door.

“Thank you Smith. Has my sister returned with the Gardiners?”

The butler bowed as he directed two waiting maids to take the Bennet sisters’ outer things. “Yes sir. Mrs. Gardiner and the young master who fell into the lake have been shown to a room in which to dry off and rest. The other children were taken to the music room by Miss Darcy and her companion. I believe that Mrs. Annesley was going to find some games to entertain the youngsters.”

“Excellent! Thank you, Smith. This is Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet, Mrs. Gardiner’s nieces and friends of mine from Hertfordshire. I shall escort them to the music room and please have some tea, chocolate and sweets brought to us, enough for all our guests. Also, send a tray to Mrs. Gardiner and Master Henry with a full pot of chocolate for the young man.”

“Right away sir.”

Darcy conducted a short tour of his home for the two eldest Bennet sisters while escorting them to the parlour floor music room. “My great-great-grandfather purchased this home in his dotage during the original plotting. He was friends with Sir Richard Grosvenor and was able to obtain the land license at a very good price. The Darcy family originally had another home in the Cornhill Ward near the royal exchange which burned in the fire of 1748. Since my great-great-grandfather had already purchased his plot in the up and coming fashionable Mayfair neighbourhood, he sold the old plot and decided not to rebuild in Cornhill.

"My father has spoken of adding another story as has been the fashion recently with many of the original homes being redone in a more modern gothic style as of late, but we really like the look of the original blue Georgian roof. Also, there is no real need for additional space since the original plot was large enough for all of the servants required to run the house to have rooms in the ground level floor and the basement. It has become the fashion to put more public family rooms on the ground floor recently and relocate the junior staff to the attic, but it gets much too hot in the attic during the summer months. Neither father nor I wish to have our people sleeping in such conditions. We have instead forgone a formal library, combining the master study with the library and resisted the urge to take over the back of the house where the staff dining room currently resides with an orangery. The small original glass arbitrium in the garden works just as well for winter flowers and does not require our staff to move out of their comfortable rooms.”

“I can well believe that their rooms are comfortable, for it looks as if the whole house is uniquely designed and decorated for comfort. The elegance of such a design quite adds to the ease and grace of your home sir.” Elizabeth was quite overwhelmed at the grand home. She had always known that Mr. Darcy was wealthy well beyond her own family, but it was quite another thing to walk in his home and see the grandeur present around every corner. The tapestries on the walls and furniture in the halls were obviously of the highest quality. But she meant what she had said. Even among such finery, the home looked easy and comforting. Like a place people enjoyed living. Some of the great homes she had visited, such as the Bingley townhome, seemed more decorated to impress guests with finery that served no function. This created a feeling of the house being overstuffed and always made Elizabeth afraid that she would inadvertently break some expensive brick-a-brack. But Darcy House, while certainly filled with only the most expensive and finely adorned items, looked to be expertly decorated to the right level of fullness and included only those decorations which added to the comfort of the room. It was not garish in the slightest.

“Thank you, Miss Elizabeth. My family has not succumbed to the fashion of filling each nook and cranny with something pretty to look at for the sake of having such things to look at. My mother was frugal by nature and desired comfort over frippery. Unfortunately, my town home which is on Hans Place Garden in Knightsbridge was completely redone in the more fashionable form about eight years ago. I hope to rectify the problem of the servants’ living space one day, but as it is currently let out, I do not have the ability to disrupt the family living there to make modifications.”

“Mr. Darcy, did I hear you correctly. You own a _second_ town home?” Elizabeth was dumbfounded at hearing that Mr. Darcy had two homes in Town. Even one townhome was extravagant, but two! How much wealth did the Darcy men command? Elizabeth did not think that even £10,000 per year would support _two_ London residences.

Darcy looked a bit sheepish at the flippant way he had referred to the extent of his family’s holdings. “Yes. Though, it has only been in the last few years that we came into the second townhome. You see, my great-grandfather had four sisters. One of them, my several greats aunt, Helen Darcy, married Benjamin Mildmay, the nineteenth Baron FitzWalter, later the Earl FitzWalter. They were never blessed with children and upon the Lord FitzWalter’s death, the viscountcy and earldom became extinct while the barony of FitzWalter fell into abeyance in want of an heir through his sister’s line. The lands of the crown estate in Kent reverted into trust for future heirs, but the non-crown lands in Wales were titled to the Lady FitzWalter in her widow’s estate. She lived until a very old age and having been closest in age and affection to my great-grandfather, decided to name his line as heir to her estate, Cresselly Park. Both the manner house at Cresselly Park and Cresselly House London were constructed for Lady FitzWalter after the death of her husband and the loss of the titled properties.

"My great-aunt was also quite eccentric in her beliefs and managed her lands independently of any of her brothers, nephews, or great-nephews. Although this is not so foreign in my family on both my mother and father’s side, it is not the fashion of the _ton._ Lady FitzWalter was also insistent that the Cresselly Park estate be kept separate from the Darcy estate lands which include Pemberley and a smaller Scottish estate, which is why she named me as the heir instead of my father. She has also placed a requirement in her will that, should I have a daughter who reaches her majority of 25 years without a husband, I should leave Cresselly Park to that daughter for her independent use and that my widow should also have a life estate should she be in need of one after my passing. My solicitor insists that this is not a valuable restriction on the disposition of the property as it was too speculative at the time of the making to be unenforceable, but I am not overly worried about honouring the request. The women of my family have done well with property management when they desired and I am sure that were I to have a daughter in need of an estate, she would be perfectly capable. Certainly I will ensure that my wife should she outlive me shall have ample assets in her widow's estate. Time will tell how my family will evolve and we shall not, as they say, cross that bridge until we come to it.”

“How extraordinary!” Elizabeth could not readily come to a response for such a speech and was relieved that the need for a reply was negated by their arrival at the music room. Miss Darcy was quite happily playing draughts with little Madeline, the eldest of the Gardiner children who was 9 years of age, while Miss Darcy’s companion, Mrs. Annesley, had James 7, and Sarah 5 engaged with a book of fairy tales. A tea tray followed Darcy, Elizabeth and Jane into the room and the entire group was corralled into taking some refreshment.

Jane quickly settled herself into helping Mrs. Annesley with the two younger children and left Elizabeth to continue her conversation with Mr. Darcy and Miss Darcy. Though she had been nearly forgotten by her sister and the gentleman during their trip back to Grosvenor Square, Jane was in no way offended. She was delighted at the opportunity to meet with the Darcys and observed her sister’s manner with a keen eye. Elizabeth had been startled to meet with Darcy and his sister, but it was obvious that she was very much pleased to see him again. Jane detected some nervousness which started when they arrived at Darcy House, but she hoped that was more about the intimate setting of this unprecedented call than any unwillingness to come to his home. She had to admit that hearing of the extent of the Darcy family holdings was a bit intimidating to Jane, but Elizabeth was never intimated by anyone. Surely her most intelligent and self-assured sister would not wither at the finery of the house, especially given the warmth of their reception into Mr. Darcy’s home, or apparently more accurately, _one_ of his homes.

Miss Darcy and young Madeline Gardiner took seats near Mr. Darcy and Elizabeth and the women engaged in a polite conversation about music. Darcy reverted to his more reserved self during tea, but listened with much enjoyment as his sister and Elizabeth engaged in a lovely and friendly discourse. It was every thing he had hoped and he was sure that his sister would be more than ecstatic to have Elizabeth as a close friend, or more. He started daydreaming about pleasant afternoons spent visiting the entertainments of London and even more pleasant evenings dining with well educated friends.

Just over thirty minutes later, Mrs. Madeline Gardiner appeared in the doorway of the music room with a dry Henry Gardiner and announced that they should be going home. “Mr. Darcy, I cannot thank you enough for your kind hospitality to my children and nieces. As you can see, Henry is back to rights and we should head home before we infringe on your kindness any longer. I fear we also cut short your walk and whatever afternoon plans you had, so please accept my apologies for disrupting your schedule.”

Darcy waved his hand dismissively at her regrets. “Mrs. Gardiner, Georgiana and I were merely on our way to the book shoppe and I am certain that there was no great loss from this diversion. We have spent a much more pleasant afternoon in the company of friends. The books will still be there tomorrow. I wish you a pleasant journey home and we shall see you two days hence for dinner at your home.”

With the efficiency of a well run home, the Gardiners and Bennets were presented with their outerwear and bundled into their landeau with hot bricks at their feet expeditiously. Maybe even too expeditiously for Darcy’s liking. As they walked back to the music room together Darcy turned to his sister.

“Tell me dear, what do you think of Miss Elizabeth and her sister? Would you like them as friends?”

Georgiana failed to hide a smile. She had observed her brother during the unexpected visit of Elizabeth Bennet and her family and concluded that he was utterly smitten with the lady. “I believe that both Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth would be wonderful friends, brother. They are obviously of the highest manners, and very intelligent ladies. Miss Elizabeth also enjoys to play and sing. I believe that I have finally found someone who will indulge me in a duet or two.”

That was a nice thought. His sister and Elizabeth sitting together on the pianoforte bench playing something lovely. Maybe Elizabeth would even sing. Darcy sighed in contentment as he took a seat again in the music room. A nice thought indeed.


	12. New Friends and Acquaintances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm going to be traveling tomorrow to a conference, so here's this week's chapter a day early :)

Elizabeth, Jane and their Aunt Gardiner, after a long day of shopping along Bond Street, walked into Gunter’s Tea Shoppe for some much-needed refreshment before returning to the Gardiners’ home on Gracechurch Street in Cheapside. Madeline Gardiner had been doing her best over the past week to keep her young nieces distracted from their respective heart aches. Jane was holding up relatively well, and everyone held onto much hope that Mr. Bingley would soon make an entrance back into their acquaintance, especially now that they could expect to be socializing with the Darcys after their chance meeting with the gentleman and his sister yesterday.

Elizabeth was proving harder to keep in good cheer. Oh, she was never in a dour mood as a young woman uniquely built for good humour, but her situation with Mr. Darcy was much more complicated than Jane’s with Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth had convinced herself, upon the first night of their acquaintance, that Mr. Darcy would never offer for her or any of the young ladies of Hertfordshire. She overheard a conversation with Mr. Bingley about his noble relations’ expectations and Elizabeth set her mind that Mr. Darcy would only take a woman of great status and wealth as the next Mistress of Pemberley and Cresselly Park. Elizabeth had convinced herself that her escape from Longbourn had been due more to her embarrassment at the rumours surrounding herself and Mr. Darcy than true heartbreak over his eventual abandonment. Neither Jane nor Madeline had been able to pry apart this belief and get Elizabeth to admit she had even the smallest feelings of affection for Mr. Darcy. The poor dear was tearing herself apart from the inside lying to her own heart.

Their meeting with Darcy and Miss Georgiana Darcy had lifted Elizabeth’s spirits momentarily, but it seemed that she was in even worse shape after they returned to the Gardiner’s house than she had been before their chance meeting. She refused to acknowledge that any of the friendliness exhibited the day before had been due to her and instead had insisted that Mr. Darcy was shy and did not have much enjoyment in the way of the London Season, so she posited the he was happy to have the Bennet sisters as friends and allies able to provide less tedious entertainments during the little season without any expectations on the gentleman’s intentions. It was also apparent to Madeline Gardiner that seeing Darcy House had reinforced the belief that the Darcys were too far above the Bennets for Mr. Darcy to offer for Elizabeth. And Madeline had to admit that was not such a silly thought. It would be generally unthinkable that a man of Fitzwilliam Darcy’s position and wealth would marry anyone with less than a £20,000 dowry or a title. He could probably get both. But it was hard to ignore his attitude and attention to Elizabeth the day before. He looked every bit a man in love.

Regardless of how Elizabeth was choosing to perceive the gentleman’s interest in her company, Madeline Gardiner was sure that he meant to court her, whether officially or unofficially, while they were in London. It would not do to have Jane and Elizabeth lacking in the expected clothes for such engagements. So, Madeline and Edward Gardiner had agreed to purchase at least 3 new dresses for both of their nieces, one day dress, one evening dress, and one dress that would do for an evening dress or a ball gown. Thankfully, the most exclusive modiste in London was a close family friend to the Gardiners.

Madame Devy was born and raised in England, but played up her French heritage, and even exaggerated her French accent, for the expectations of the _ton_. Monsieur Devy had been a gentleman’s tailor and his wife had made elaborate costumes for the theatres, so sewing was in Mme. Devy’s blood. Her parents had such renowned reputations for their work as clothiers in London that even upon her marriage, nearly 15 years ago, Mme. Devy had kept her maiden name attached to her business. Privately she was a simple Englishwoman, Mrs. Daniel Holsclow, wife to a respectable barrister. But to the world of fashion, she was Mme. Devy, the French Modiste with the most exclusive address.

Her parents had bought the house next to Mr. Gardiner, Sr. only a few years after coming to London and quickly became friends then business associates with the tradesman. The Devy and Gardiner children had all played together when they were young and Mme. Devy was very fond of her old friends. Fanny Gardiner had married Mr. Thomas Bennet and moved into the country, then the younger sister, Edith Gardiner, had met and married Hamilton Phillips, the town solicitor near her brother-in-law’s estate, but Edward Gardiner stayed in the family home and continued to run the family imports business. Mme. Devy’s brother had taken a position as a footman with a respectable family many years ago and was now the Butler to a great house near Kensington. So, Mme. Devy and her family lived in the house her parents bought all those years ago next door to the Gardiners. Now that Mme. Devy was one of the most sought after dress makers in all of England and Edward Gardiner was among the largest importers of fine fabrics, their families’ business relationship was invaluable. And they were still friends.

Mme. Devy had made every evening dress Madeline Gardiner ever owned since becoming Edward’s bride. She also made one dress a year for each of the Bennet daughters as well as a multitude of outfits for dolls over the years. Now Edward and Madeline’s own daughter was moving from wanting dolly dresses to outfits appropriate for a young woman. 

Thankfully for Jane and Elizabeth, the busiest part of the little season clothing rush had already subsided, so there were plenty of seamstresses available to make the dresses in short order. Elizabeth and Jane were each going to have one simple silk evening dress completed before their dinner engagement with the Darcys the following evening which they could embellish for a future engagement with embroidery or a shall overdress, and all of the new dresses would be complete inside of a week.

In addition to the new dresses, both Elizabeth and Jane had purchased enough ribbons and lace to make over four of the dresses they had brough with them. Elizabeth’s white satin ball gown had also gotten a new yellow organza overlay since Elizabeth should not wear white in town as she was not a debuting young lady and to give it a new look that Mr. Darcy had not yet seen. Both young ladies had complained at the cost, but Elizabeth had been overly intractable while at Madam Devy’s shoppe that morning. She could not stomach so much money being spent on dresses that she believed would never be worn.

“Aunt, you cannot believe that I will need two ball gowns!? Where am I going to wear such a gown? We do not have invitations to Almack’s and all of the Christmas balls are over. It is not likely that we will be included in such a fine invitation where my satin gown could not be worn as it was presented at Netherfield.”

Madeline Gardiner sighed for the millionth time that morning. “Lizzy, please be reasonable and if you refuse to be reasonable, then at least be grateful! Your uncle and I deem these dresses necessary to your stay in town. I shall not debate the expense with you any more. Most young ladies would be jumping with joy to have new dresses.”

Looking chastised, Elizabeth hung her head. “I am sorry to appear ungrateful Aunt. A part of me is giddy at having such fine gowns made but I do not want you to spend so much money for gowns that I will not have occasion to wear. Also, I feel that much of this expense is due to my mother’s proclamation that Mr. Darcy will make me an offer that we must admit is not coming. I do not wish to disappoint anyone with frustrated hopes when his engagement to one of the titled heiress of the _ton_ is announced this spring. And I do not want you to regret spending such a sum on frocks that will not attract his notice.”

“My dear, I know that we have exhausted the subject of Mr. Darcy’s notice and interest in you, so I will not engage the topic again. I will say that we already have one accepted invitation for the Darcy’s to dine with us tomorrow that will require dressing at a higher station than is your usual dinner dress. Additionally, Miss Darcy has said she will invite you to tea sometime with her noble cousins. So, the new day dress will be a must. I expect Mr. and Miss Darcy will return the invitation to dinner in the next week or so and again, the new evening dress will be required. Even if that is all the time we spend at the Darcys’ home, your Uncle and I plan to take you to several theatre events and we have one invitation to a little season ball to be hosted by one of your Uncle’s friend’s whom is knighted and owns a home in Mayfair. By my count, you will already have to wear one of your evening dresses twice to meet each of these invitations. Most women of my station will start the little season with five or six new dresses then purchase another eight before the opening of parliament for the full season. Unmarried women of Mr. Darcy’s station would purchase upwards of twenty evening dresses for the full season and a number of different shawls and overdresses to ensure they have a different look at each social event. Merely three new dresses and four over-made dresses will not be enough, but we can revisit that once the quantity and quality of invitations begins to become known.”

After such a dissertation on the extent of their entertainment for the coming weeks, Elizabeth kept her thoughts about the excess to herself. She continued to believe that such finery would not be deemed necessary without some expectations of Mr. Darcy and her relationship, but she could no longer argue with her Aunt on the subject.

After finishing at the modiste, Elizabeth and Jane were treated to new gloves, slippers, kid boots, and bonnets. Finally, the ladies entered the tea shoppe and asked for a place for three when they were startled by a shout from the front window table.

“Miss Elizabeth, what a wonderful surprise! Won’t you and your sister and aunt join myself and my cousins for some afternoon refreshment?” Georgiana Darcy was veritably bouncing in her seat with excitement at seeing her new friend. Darcy had spoken so highly of Elizabeth after they left the day earlier and Georgiana had such a wonderful impression of the witty young woman that she could hardly wait to introduce Elizabeth to her relations.

Elizabeth turned and blanched a little at the intimidating scene presented by Georgiana Darcy and her two companions. All three ladies were dressed in very fine clothing and seated at one of the most prominent tables in the entire establishment. At Georgiana’s suggestion that they join her party, two footmen came and immediately added additional chairs to the table and a fresh pot of tea before the Bennet sisters and their aunt could even sit. Even if Elizabeth or her party had wanted to protest, it was simply impossible after the arrangements had already been made.

“Miss Darcy, you are wonderfully kind to include us in your afternoon party. May I beg an introduction to your companions?”

“Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, may I present my cousins, Lady Marianne Fitzwilliam, daughter of my mother’s brother, the Earl of Matlock, and Miss Anne de Bourgh, daughter of my mother’s sister, Lady Catherine de Bourgh. Cousins, these are the Misses Bennets of Longbourn Manor in Hertfordshire whom William met while visiting Mr. Bingley and their aunt, Mrs. Gardiner. I was fortunate to make their acquaintance yesterday with William and here we are with another opportunity to become great friends. Oh! And Anne, the Miss Bennets sister, has married your parson, Mr. Collins, isn’t that correct? And I hear she has already returned to Kent with her husband.”

Anne de Bourgh perked up as soon as Georgiana had seen the young Miss Elizabeth Bennet walk through the door. She wondered if this was the woman who had captured Darcy’s particular notice and Georgiana’s introduction confirmed her suspicions. Anne had not yet had an opportunity to interrogate her fastidious cousin regarding his letter detailing the Bennet family and Miss Elizabeth, but this was her chance to get to know the lady without worrying about Darcy’s interference. “Mrs. Gardiner, Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, I am glad to make your acquaintance. I have heard of your family through correspondence from William, and while I have yet to meet your sister, Mrs. Mary Collins, as I have been in London since her marriage to Mr. Collins of the Hunsford Parrish, I believe I shall become acquainted with her quite soon. We are to travel back to Rosings for the Easter celebrations. I believe my mother has some level of entertainment planned when we arrive to formally welcome the new Mrs. Collins to Kent.”

“Miss de Bourgh, you and your family are exceedingly kind to recognize our Mary upon her marriage to your parish parson. I know she is very grateful to your mother for her notice since moving to Kent in December and looks forward to welcoming Lady Catherine’s family to their Easter celebrations.” Madeline regarded Anne de Bourgh warily due to the reputation of her mother being controlling and condescending. This young woman did not seem to be holding her breath against the stink of trade money surrounding her and her nieces, but one could never be too careful when making new acquaintances in the fashionable part of London.

Lady Marianne Fitzwilliam joined the conversation for the first time. “Georgie, did you say that Darcy met the Bennets when visiting Mr. Bingley? What was Mr. Bingley doing in Herefordshire?”

Jane answered first, “My lady, Mr. Bingley recently took the lease on an estate bordering my father’s property. It is called Netherfield Park and is five miles off the Great North Road by the town of Meryton, Hertfordshire. I believe Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley along with several members of Mr. Bingley’s family were enjoying the country and fall hunting season. My sisters and I were fortunate to make the acquaintance of all of the Bingleys plus Mr. Darcy at the homes of the local gentry as well as at a Ball hosted by Mr. and Miss Bingley at Netherfield Park just before the start of the Christmas season.”

Anne remarked “Yes, I had heard of Mr. Bingley’s intention to take a property with his inheritance and was looking for the right situation last summer. I am sure William felt it his duty to inspect the lands and help his friend negotiate a fair price. Is Netherfield a good property?”

Elizabeth had looked down to hide her flushed cheeks and prepare herself and Jane each a cup of tea when Lady Marianne had gotten the name of their home county incorrect. She doubted that the young heiress was acting out of spite, but her indifference to her table companions made Elizabeth’s blood boil. After pouring the tea, she moved on to spreading clotted cream onto a crumpet and answered Anne’s question without looking back to the other ladies at the table. “The Netherfield estate has four staple crop tenancies with at least 200 acres each and a good soil rotation for both barley and wheat. The closer fields support a large flock of wool sheep plus a pen for about 15 to 20 pigs, chickens, and the old owner kept rabbits. There is a hunting commons of 320 acres between our father’s properties and the Netherfield Park with a very healthy deer population and a trout stream. The walnut grove is nearly 20 years old, so all of the trees are producing at full capacity and should be healthy for many years to come. The house has sat empty for a few years, but the owners have maintained a good staff and made repairs when necessary. The price they are asking is too high unless they agree to give Mr. Bingley the immediate futures on the spring crops, but Mr. Darcy knows this and would never let him overpay. So, yes, it is a good situation and should bring in at least £4,000 per year if managed well.”

After finishing her soliloquy on the assets of Netherfield, Elizabeth finally looked up at the other ladies. Such a speech regarding the economics of an estate was certainly not any kind of breach of proprietary, but it was exceedingly odd for a young lady and totally out of the normal rules for conversation amongst the _ton_. Jane and Madeline, being intimately familiar with Elizabeth’s tendency to answer questions factually and her extensive education on the running of an estate, tried to hide smiles behind cups of tea and finger sandwiches. Georgiana beamed at her new idol. Lady Marianne looked confused as to how any of that related to the suitability of a house, or how this young woman would even know all of these details about the farming operations of a neighbouring estate to her father’s lands.

Anne de Bourgh allowed a small smile. As the only child of a very strong willed woman who had never been content to leave the running of their estate to stewards and her male relations upon the death of Anne’s father. Lady Catherine had taken an active role in making Rosings a success even before Sir Lewis de Bourgh’s death and kept her own books afterwards. Anne had fully inherited the property two years ago at the age of 25 and had learned the business of Rosings at her mother’s knee for many years before then. The two de Bourgh women only required a steward when they both wanted to be in London, but they kept one full time so as to avoid having to break in a new man each year.

It was no wonder to Anne that Fitzwilliam Darcy had fallen hard for Miss Elizabeth Bennet. She was intelligent and completely without artifice. But more importantly, she seemed to have a lightness to her attitude that was appealing even after just above five minutes in company. Anne thought that Elizabeth would do wonders for her stuffy cousin. “Well that does sound like a good situation and as you say, William will certainly not let Mr. Bingley overpay for the property.” Seeing Elizabeth’s mixed embarrassment and gratefulness that Anne glossed over her _faux pas_ , Anne decided to move the conversation into more neutral territory. “Do you ladies have plans to visit the theatre while in London?”

While a pleasant conversation on the Bennet sisters’ planned London excursions took place with much input from Lady Marianne and Georgiana, Anne sat back and pondered the possible future of Miss Elizabeth Bennet.


	13. Grand Introductions

“Poppet, why in the World would we take ourselves to the art museum today for an art exhibit that shall last through until the end of the full season?! I do not understand why you insist on dragging me on this adventure instead of waiting until a day that William can escort you. He at least tolerates paintings and sculptures. It is not even a nice day! The rain outside shall make it impossible to even traverse the steps up to the Montagu House entrance without making us wet. Let us stay home and enjoy some quiet entertainment and forget this nonsense of going out today.”

Georgiana Darcy was not insensitive to her cousin, Colonel Richard Fitzwilliam's complaints. Her favourite cousin was not a great art lover and as a military man, he much preferred the spectacle of the Changing of the Guard or the delights of Drury Lane to the British Museum. But Georgiana was on a mission.

The last week had been an unparalleled joy for the shy young woman. Since meeting with the Misses Bennets and Mrs. Gardiner in Hyde Park, Georgiana had enjoyed seeing her new friend at a lovely spontaneous tea at Gunter's, two dinners, one each at the Gardiners' home and Darcy House, a planned afternoon tea at Darcy House, and a morning visit to the Gardiner's home two mornings ago. The two families had finally exhausted all of the expected polite invitations and return invitations and now propriety would dictate that they should wait at least a few days or a sennight before issuing another formal invitation or calling during one of their mornings at home. But Georgiana did not want to wait a whole week before seeing the Bennet sisters, or more specifically, Miss Elizabeth, again. What she wanted was for there to be a closer friendship between the ladies that would justify as many invitations as Miss Elizabeth could entertain.

So, regardless of the weather or her companion's dislike for stuffy museums, Georgiana was determined to go to the new art installation this morning. Miss Elizabeth had specifically mentioned that they had advance tickets for the 11am tour of the sculptures today, and Georgiana wanted to join them on that tour. Without a shred of guilty feelings, Georgiana employed her most put upon pout and pleaded with Col. Richard Fitzwilliam to indulge her girlish wishes.

“But Richard, I have been cooped up in this house for three days straight and the museum is perfectly dry inside. I do not want to wait until William is finished with his business to go and enjoy the entertainments of London. Did he not ask you to come and see to my enjoyment today? And now you would deny me this very small thing?”

Richard eyed his baby cousin with suspicion. “Now I know there is something afoot. For you have ever been a most agreeable companion and I have sat in this very room hearing you argue that all you truly wish in life is to play your pianoforte. What can make one so wholly devoted to her instrument as you wish to go out in a rainstorm and stare at dusty old canvases with coloured mud smeared about?”

Georgiana harrumphed and turned her head. “I am sure I do not know what you mean.”

“Out with it poppet. Give me one reason, that _I_ will like, to put on my boots and take you to an exhibit.”

Eying her cousin, Georgiana debated what reason Richard would like best. “I will tell you that there is someone I hope to meet at the exhibit today. Someone you would probably find very interesting.”

“Oooohhhh No! I shall not have you doing my mother's bidding and introducing me to some dull lady with a great dowry. I will stay right here thank you very much.” Richard emphasized his point by raising his feet to the opposite side of the couch and laying back with his hands behind his head.

“Do not be silly. I am not in a position to play matchmaker and I would not want to anyway. The person of whom I speak is a new friend of mine, but she is a better and older friend of William's. You might even say she holds some specific interest for him and I am trying to be an accommodating younger sister by becoming the closest of friends.”

That revelation got Richard to sit up and pay very close attention. “What do you mean ' _she_ ' and how could this mystery woman be an old friend of William's? I know all of William's friends.”

“Apparently not.” Georgiana attempted to play a little coy and looked away, fiddling with a book on the side table and picking up her tea cup.

“Poppet….” Richard warned in a bit of a growl.

“Well, if you must know, _she_ is the Miss Elizabeth Bennet and William met her and her family, including an older sister Miss Jane Bennet who is also in London, while visiting Mr. Bingley in Hertfordshire. Miss Elizabeth's father owns the estate which borders the estate that Mr. Bingley has let and they apparently were very good friends over the Fall. Now the two Miss Bennets are staying with their relations here in London for the little season before traveling to Hunsford in Kent for Easter. I very much enjoy the company of Miss Elizabeth and simply wish to see the art installation with her this morning.”

Richard did not know whether to be amused or alarmed, but he settled on suspicious. “And why would Miss Elizabeth, who happens to have such interesting timing for extensive travel, be staying so near our Aunt at the exact time our family usually visits the region?”

“Oh! That is easy. Her next oldest sister, the former Miss Mary Bennet, has married their cousin, Mr. William Collins. You remember him yes? He is the rector to which Aunt Catherine gave the living at Hunsford last year. William has only just become acquainted with him as he left for Wales a week before the rest of us, but you, father and I were still in Kent last year when Mr. Collins took his living. Evidently, he is the heir apparent to Mr. Bennet's entailed estate and was also in Hertfordshire this past Fall looking to take his bride from among Miss Elizabeth's five sisters to keep the estate in the family as it were. I understand from William that it was actually originally Aunt Catherine's idea. It seems very practical as well as kind of him to care for his cousins after their father passes.”

“It certainly seems sensible, especially coming from our wholly insensible aunt, but is leg shackling some young woman to Mr. Collins really kind?”

“Do not be crass Richard. I know that Mr. Collins seems a bit over-eager to please our aunt, but Miss Elizabeth says that her sister is very happy with her match and that Mr. Collins does improve under his wife's sensibility and affection. I am most eager to meet with the new couple next month. I understand from Miss Elizabeth that her sister is very fond of playing the pianoforte and I would enjoy inviting her to practice with me on Aunt Catherine's instrument.”

“I am convinced for now that these Bennets seem to have a surprisingly high number of connections which are genuinely parallel to our own and are not somehow manufacturing introductions into your circle of acquaintances. But dearest, you must admit that it seems uncanny that your brother is introduced to a family with _five sisters_ of marriageable age from an estate of no consequence, then it just happens that he not only sees the eldest two again in town, but that he shall be in close proximity with them again during the Easter break. Especially in a place where the lack of genteel society will ensure that we shall meet with them often and in a relatively intimate gathering. Are we sure that this family is of good breeding and not purely mercenary?”

Georgiana was seething. “Richard, I am going to tolerate this attitude in the spirit that it was meant, as an expression of your love for my brother and myself which leads you to being overly protective of us without just cause. However, I will say this exactly once, I will not tolerate such slander against the Miss Bennets or their family again. I know that I also speak for William as he is very fond of the Bennets generally and Miss Elizabeth specifically. Do not let your pride blind you to the worth of good people born without titles. There are more of us than you.”

Richard smiled indulgently at his young cousin. She had lived a sheltered life in Pemberley and, while he was grateful that she had not yet been exposed to the evils of society and the grasping manner of many of the people who call themselves genteel, she would soon learn. Her dowry of £30,000 was large, even amongst the nobility, and there were plenty of men who would wish to use his cousin ill in order to gain such a sum. And the ladies of society were often times much worse. “I shall keep my tongue for now poppet. You have convinced me, let us hurry to the museum so that we do not miss your friends. You were correct that I am most intrigued to meet with the Miss Bennets and their family.”

It took only ten minutes before Richard and Georgiana were riding comfortably in the Darcy carriage towards the British Museum.

Once relieved of their outerwear, Georgiana drifted towards the crowd gathering for the 11am tour through the picture gallery. While Georgiana had the advantage of some height greater than was normal for young ladies, Elizabeth was petite in stature which made her difficult to locate in a crowd. Then, Georgiana heard soft tinkling laughter coming from the right side of the gathering and knew instinctively that it must be Elizabeth.

“Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bennet, how lovely to see you!”

“Why Miss Darcy, I am glad to see you as well and to know that this dreadful rain has not hindered your entertainments.” Elizabeth curtsied and gave her friend a quick peck to the cheek before looking about for her tall brother. With a quick look of concern, Elizabeth did not see Mr. Darcy anywhere in the vicinity but instead she noticed a man in regimentals looking between them with an open smile but assessing eyes. Elizabeth did not like his look and instinctively tried to move the younger woman out of the man's field of view. She was thwarted in her attempt by the man unexpectedly addressing Georgiana.

“Poppet, come now and introduce me to your friends.”

“Yes of course! Miss Elizabeth, Miss Bennet, might I introduce my cousin, Lady Marianne's elder brother, Col. Richard Fitzwilliam. Richard is just returned from a long winter of training troops at Scarborough Castle and he now leads the House Guards here in London. Richard, this is Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn estate in Hertfordshire. They are the young ladies I told you about who met Mr. Bingley and William over the Fall and whose younger sister is now married to Aunt Catherine's rector.”

Richard made a bit of a show of clicking his heals, crossing his chest and bowing formally to the ladies. “Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth, it seems that we have very many connections in common and I have heard much good about you both and your family. It is my pleasure to make your acquaintances.”

Jane blushed at such a gallant display, but Elizabeth resisted the urge to roll her eyes. The Colonel's showboating seemed a tad over the top for her taste. “Charmed Col. Fitzwilliam. We have much enjoyed your sister's and cousins' company. I am all that is hopeful that you will prove to be as good a companion as the rest of you family.”

With a winning smile and a tilt of his head, Richard replied, “I aim to please Miss Elizabeth.”

From behind the crowd Madeline Gardiner appeared calling for her nieces. “Lizzy! Jane! We are all set and ready to join the tour. Oh! Hello Miss Darcy. It is a pleasure to see you again. Are you here to see the art installation?”

“Yes Mrs. Gardiner, may I introduce my cousin, Col. Richard Fitzwilliam, to you. Cousin, this is Miss Elizabeth and Miss Bennet's aunt, Mrs. Gardiner.” Both bowed and curtsied in response. “Might we join your group on the tour? I do so dearly want to see the exhibit.”

“We would be delighted to have you. We are ready to go in if you would come with me.”

Richard hastily extended his arm to Elizabeth and motioned for Georgiana to walk ahead with Jane. “Go on dearest, I shall follow.”

Elizabeth was forced out of politeness to take the Col.'s arm when she would have much rather walked with her good friend. She took a moment to assess her new companion. Richard Fitzwilliam seemed to be slightly older than his cousin Darcy and not nearly so handsome. However, he held himself with good posture and had a friendly smile about his face. Except for the unnerving look he had worn when first approaching their party, he had seemed quite the gentleman in person and address. Once they started their tour, Richard was polite and stood with his face towards the pieces, however it was not hard to tell that he was not at all interested in the exhibit.

“Tell me Colonel, how did you come to escort Miss Darcy to the museum today? It seems you take little enjoyment in the art offered.” Elizabeth looked up Richard with an arch look and a quirk to her left eyebrow which challenged the man to dare argue with her.

At first startled by such an observation, Richard quickly chuckled at her quip and took his opportunity to have the more open discussion with the intriguing Elizabeth Bennet for which he had been hoping. “I believe you have caught me Miss Elizabeth. I do not often enjoy art exhibits over other entertainments, but alas I have been conscripted into escorting my young cousin today while Darcy does all kinds of boring things with his solicitor and business partners. As I have no head for business and am very much used to going where I am bid, it was no hardship to walk sedately around this art exhibit at the pleading of my fair cousin. The inclusion of such lovely new acquaintances has merely added to the ease of the afternoon.”

Elizabeth was not very convinced that the good Colonel was truly enjoying the inclusion of her party, but could not find a polite way to ask directly about his expectations for a solitary outing with his rich, young cousin. “I must agree with you that new friends almost always make an afternoon very easy. We have been so fortunate as to see Miss Darcy several times since our arrival in Town as well as your sister and other cousins.”

“So I have been hearing. It seems I have missed quite the entertainments while I have been out whipping young boys into men for His Majesty's army.”

“But I am sure that your relations are pleased to have you with them now ahead of the season. I understand that Georgiana is to have a practice season this spring and summer. I imagine that your entire family shall play their parts to ensure that she has the freedom to enjoy the amusements without having to entertain suitors.” Elizabeth gave Richard a very deep look and practically begged him with her stare to disagree with her statements.

Richard saw something unusual in Elizabeth's look, but could not quite figure out what she was trying to say with her arched eyebrow. “Yes, I believe you have the right of it Miss Elizabeth. Our family is somewhat known for keeping young ladies out of the marriage mart until they are slightly older. My sister is nearly 20 years old and has only this year seriously considered her prospects. Our other unmarried female relation, Miss Anne de Bourgh, is 27 and still not married. Though she is of a different bent and has an estate of her own to care for and therefore has no need for a husband. Georgiana will surely enjoy this season and several more before having to consider per prospects. I for one am glad to not have to be responsible for such young ladies as the task of finding men of quality and without mercenary intentions seems an insurmountable task. So, instead of worrying over the married state of my relations, it is my lot in life to play at the disposal of my rich cousins who like to arrange their business just as they please.”

“I can well believe that and even when Mr. Darcy or Miss de Bourgh cannot please themselves in the arrangement of their schedules, they have at least great pleasure in the power of choice. I have only met Miss de Bourgh for tea twice, but it does seem that, of both of your cousins in possession of estates, I can say that I have not known any body who seems more to enjoy the power of doing what they like than Mr. Darcy and Miss de Bourgh. Why, Miss de Bourgh is quite the independent spirit indeed!”

“It is true that they like to have their own way very well,” replied Richard, “but so do we all. It is only that William and Anne have better means than most due to their fortunes. I might also add that neither William nor Anne are much given to worrying what society shall say of them. As long as they have friends enough to enjoy their days and money enough to pay their own way, what need does either have for society? As a younger son, you know, I must be inured to self-denial and dependence.”

“And it seems a fair amount of showboating.” Elizabeth gave a bit more of a genuine smile to the Colonel as she was starting to see that he might not be looking to forward his own prospects with the purse of his cousin. “In my opinion, the younger son of an Earl can know very little of either self-denial or dependence. Now seriously, when have you been prevented by want of money from going wherever you choose or procuring anything that you had a fancy for?”

Richard looked down at the slight woman on his arm who spoke with such wit and fire and began to fully understand how the immovable Fitzwilliam Darcy might have come to admire this country nobody so far as to introduce her into his sister's society. She seemed genuine and engaging. Most remarkably, she had not spent their entire conversation attempting to extract information about his much richer cousin from him. In truth, Elizabeth had spoken more of Anne and Georgiana than William in their brief conversation. While it would take more than one turn through an art gallery to ensure that Miss Elizabeth Bennet was exactly what she seemed, Richard was inclined to put aside his concerns and enjoy his visit with the charming young woman.

“I shall concede your point Miss Elizabeth. In my life so far, I have not suffered from a want of anything and as I have been exceedingly lucky on the battlefield with enough fighting and coming home in my past to qualify me for a position at home training the troupes, I shall refrain from speaking out against my profession.”

As their conversation came to an end, Georgiana stepped up to claim her preferred companion. Richard gladly gave away the attention of the intriguing Elizabeth Bennet to his little cousin. He had gotten exactly what he had hoped for in their exchange and was more than happy to observe the ladies for the remainder of their outing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone remember that viral video that came out in 2003 - "End of ZE World" by Jason Windsor. I envision Richard at the banning of this as a meme with the line from that video: "But I am le tired".


	14. London Entertainments

After their art gallery adventure, Elizabeth and Georgiana finally gave up the formality of address as well as the formality of timing their engagements. Elizabeth and Jane became frequent visitors to Darcy House and even spent one very lovely afternoon at the Matlock townhome with Richard, Lady Marianne, Anne, Georgiana, William and the eldest of the Fitzwilliam siblings, Henri Fitzwilliam the Viscount Huntley. In addition to all of the calling between their respective London homes, there had been numerous trips to the theatre, a lovely outing to the Vauxhall Gardens and one exhilarating trip to Astley's Royal Grove for the circus acts. Elizabeth and Jane were so overwhelmed with entertainments and excitement that they hardly could catch enough sleep each night to be refreshed for the next day's adventures!

Tonight was Jane and Elizabeth's first London Society Ball. Their host for the evening was Sir James Finch and the Lady Miranda Finch. Before being knighted for his service to the crown, Sir James had served in his Majesty's Navy and rose to the rank of Captain. He was the grandson of the 4th Earl of Nottingham and first cousin to the current 6th Earl of Nottingham. Sir James's father, the youngest son of the old Earl, had been the Bishop of Rochester during his life and Sir James's younger brother, who had taken orders in the Church replaced his father in that living. Sir James and Edward Gardiner had become very good friends while studying at Cambridge and maintained their correspondence during their adult lives. Once Sir James came home to retire his commission and take a wife, Edward had brought his good friend to several events and introduced him to the former Miss Miranda Craven, a cousin of Edward's new bride, Madeline Gardiner, who spent the summer with her cousins in London.

Now connected by both affection and marriage, the Gardiners were frequent guests at the parties hosted by Sir James and Lady Finch in their lavish Mayfair town-home.

Elizabeth was planning on wearing her new ball gown, which had been patiently waiting in her closet for this evening since it was delivered two days prior. The original three gowns made for their excursion in town had not gone far. Inside of a sennight, both Elizabeth and Jane had worn all of their new clothes and spent several mornings in dedicated work to finish overmaking their older gowns and constructing over-skirts or draped shawls and embroidery to create a new look with the gowns ordered at the beginning of their visit. After one particularly stress-filled day, Edward Gardiner had practically demanded they each order two more full dress evening gowns, a opera gown, and a day walking dress. Those new gowns would be made with cloth from a recent shipment into Gardiner Imports’ warehouse and Mme. Devy was given creative control. Since the seasoned dressmaker was known for being able to make a dress to the exact measurements of any of her customers from memory, making an additional four dresses for her favourite young ladies had been no hardship at all. Jane and Elizabeth had not even been required to go in for another fitting.

If Elizabeth had been intimated by wearing her mother's 20 year-old overmade fine satin gown to the Netherfield ball, it was nothing to how she felt now. Her aunt had insisted that both Elizabeth and Jane get a true silk masterpiece for the Finch’s Ball. Elizabeth's gown consisted of a light green silk underdress with a low-cut square neckline, capped puff sleeves, and an A-line gathered bust. The under dress was long and slim, showing off Elizabeth's slight figure. The over dress was a shear organza with a rich pattern sown into the fabric with a gold thread and draped around the bodice in a diagonal wrap with a scalloped edge. It was the most extravagant costume Elizabeth had ever seen, let along worn. She mused that if Miss Bingley could but see her in this gown, the snobbish lady would have an apoplexy.

Miss Bingley. There was a troublesome thought.

Their frequent socializing with the Darcys and their cousins had been all that was wonderful, except for one small item. There had not been even the smallest mention of Mr. Bingley. Elizabeth and Jane had expected that at least one of the dinners or evenings out would have produced a sighting of their friends, but it had not come to pass. Elizabeth had inquired after Miss Bingley and Mr. Bingley of Georgiana the other day out of the hearing of Jane and the answer she received was most puzzling.

_“I had not given it much thought before now, but you are right that we have seen much less of the Bingleys than we usually would this time of year. I cannot say why this is. I am not overly friendly with Miss Bingley being that I am so much younger and not yet out, but William does usually include Mr. Bingley in invitations to dinner. Mr. Bingley has also taken in the theatre with us on many occasions since we have our own box. Perhaps he is back at the estate near your family which he let?”_

Elizabeth had hardly known how to respond except to say that she had not heard that he was back at Netherfield and their mother most certainly would have mentioned if the family had returned to Hertfordshire. No, apparently Mr. Bingley and his sisters were missing in action, completely out of the norm. Also, Miss Bingley had not returned their call and it was now more than three weeks since the initial visit. Her behaviour was decidedly rude. It also did not seem that Mr. Darcy had any positive role in keeping his friend away, except that, perhaps, invitations had not been as frequent as in the past. Though that was not a certain either. Elizabeth really had no positive evidence in any directly as to why Mr. Bingley and Mr. Darcy were not socializing as much as was their wont.

Jane had decided that the only explanation was that Mr. Bingley was, in truth, not interested in Jane's society. She came to believe that, with the Bingleys now back in London where the entertainments and acquaintances were much more varied, a young country miss held no attraction for either the brother or the sister. Jane went on, in true Jane fashion, to absolve both from any kind of malice, saying that it was really not so unexpected. Of course they had so many friends that it was surely difficult to keep up with their social requirements. It was hardly the normal procedure to spend so much time with one set of friends anyway and unquestionably the Bingleys felt that the extensive and nearly exclusive company they had enjoyed in the fall warranted some attention to their other friends now.

Elizabeth was much less convinced of the attitudes of both Bingleys and reasons behind the sudden cutting of the acquaintance, but she could not help but admit that Jane had been abandoned.

It was beginning to make her blood boil.

However, Elizabeth also mused, there was nothing she could do about the situation. Miss Bingley was not Elizabeth's correspondent and the sisters had already called upon the Bingley's home. It would not do to go back before Miss Bingley returned the call. Finally, other than the Darcys, they had no connections in common so could not count on any invitations producing their friends for the evening. No, Elizabeth and Jane were stuck waiting for one or the other of the Bingleys showing themselves to the Gardiner's home for a call, and the chances of that seemed less and less likely with each passing day.

A soft knock on the door to Elizabeth's room startled her out of her daydreaming. She bid the person enter and was quickly swept up into preparations for the evening by her aunt's maid. Contemplations of Mr. Bingley's abandonment would have to wait for another time.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline Bingley was vexed.

She had been so confident that her triumphant return to Town from that dreadful backwater little county would mark the beginning of all of her hopes being fulfilled. She had finally been given her chance to entertain Fitzwilliam Darcy for a number of weeks and she did not imagine that she flattered herself overmuch thinking that they had developed something of a repartee during the fall. He had certainly been much more sociable and in general higher spirits than Caroline had ever seen him before. Granted he spent too much time with that chit, Eliza Bennet, but he was still displaying much more goodwill and attention on Caroline as his host than she had ever enjoyed before. Caroline mused that the only good to come from their stay in Hertfordshire was that the general lack of good company forced Mr. Darcy to spend most of his afternoons and evenings at her dinner table in the exclusive company of their family party.

So, naturally, Caroline had thought that in their return to town, the Darcys and Bingleys would continue to see each other at regular intervals, but that had not come to pass. After spending most of the Christmas season solely with his family, something had happened between Charles Bingley and Fitzwilliam Darcy that caused a minor rift in their friendship. Caroline could not pry out of her suddenly recalcitrant brother what had happened. She also could not pry him out of his study and away from the whisky.

It was beginning to make her blood boil.

Not two night ago she had suggested hosting a small dinner party and inviting the Darcy siblings, their sister's in-laws, including the illustrious Lady Sefton, and maybe a few additional friends to round out the table and even the genders a bit. And to her great horror, Charles said _no_! Really?!? When had Charles _ever_ shied away from entertaining or seeing his friends. Caroline tried to suggest that if was going to be so childish and ill-mannered, she would host the party without him, but that just made him mad. So instead of staying and be berated by her brother, Caroline had shuffled over to their sister Louisa's home to visit for a bit and left Charles to stew in his own pot.

But that did leave her without any valuable connection to the Darcys. Regardless of what she might say, Caroline was not an intimate friend of Miss Georgiana Darcy and they did not exchange letters. Also, since the young lady was not out and had no mother or older sister, she could not call on Darcy House without an invitation to tea or dinner. She also had no grand enough acquaintance with any of the Darcy cousins where Miss Darcy might be taking calls to present herself unannounced, so again, she had no avenue to force a meeting. Caroline had talked Louisa and her brother Hurst into going to the most prestigious theatre events of the last month, including one opera and her brother-in-law hated the opera, but without any inside information, she had not succeeded in catching Mr. Darcy in public.

The situation was becoming desperate. She would have to force Charles out of his temper somehow and get him to make calls to his good friend again and soon. It was well known that the Darcys relocated to their Aunt's estate in Kent for the Easter season and Caroline was painfully aware that she had only two, maybe three weeks on the outside, before the tall man from Derbyshire disappeared again for four to six weeks. At least Caroline had a standing invitation to Almack's and knew that Darcy's habit during the full season was to spend at least a few of his Wednesday evenings dancing with the other unattached young people of London. She could force an interaction there at least.

Tonight, Caroline was going to be spending the evening at one of her friend's homes for a musical performance. Lady Celia Howard, the daughter of the Earl of Effingham, was a dull sort of girl, but easily led, and had proven to be a great ally in introductions to highly placed persons. Her brother Hurst had wanted to attend a ball hosted by his friend, Sir James Finch, but Caroline had insisted that they take the invitation to Effingham House instead, despite her general preference for balls over musical expositions. Sir James was merely a knighted naval captain and his wife was the daughter of a country gentlemen with relations in trade. There would be no one of consequence at that ball. Plus, Effingham House was only two doors away from Matlock House, so surely the Earl and Countess of Matlock would be at their ball. Caroline had been introduced to Darcy's aunt and uncle on two occasions and had been at the same finishing school as their daughter, Lady Marianne, though she had never succeeded in forming a friendship with the young lady. If the Darcys were not in attendance, she hoped she could at least get some information about their upcoming plans from the Matlocks.

Caroline finally rang the bell for her maid to come and start performing her toilette for the evening. She had chosen one of her best silk dresses in a very fashionable shade of orange for the evening and a new turban hat with two oversized ostrich feathers. It had cost a small fortune, but it would be worth it if she could ingratiate herself with Darcy's noble relations, or better yet, see Mr. Darcy in person and have an opportunity to showcase her superior sense of fashion. It would have been better if she had been able to get an appointment with Mme. Devy, but by the time they had abandoned Netherfield, the most exclusive modiste had been unable to accommodate another full order for the little season. Caroline had been able to order several morning dresses and walking dresses from Mme. Devy, but she had been forced to go to Mrs. Shabner on Tavistock Street for her evening wear. It was not _so_ bad, and Mrs. Shabner’s selection of silks had been adequate for the majority of her gowns, however Caroline had been forced to comb through three different drapers shoppes before finding the correct shade of orange silk she had been coveting. If she had been able to use the drapers associated with Mme. Devy’s shoppe, she was sure that she would have found what she wanted in a single trip. They always seemed to have the most extensive selection.

Fingering the fine fabric of her dress, Caroline spared a passing thought to the Bennet sisters. They had looked so dowdy in their several seasons old day dresses when they had called on her several weeks ago. She doubted very much that they would ever be in the same room with such fine fabric let alone wear something as lovely and expensive as this dress.

The thought of the Bennets brought both annoyance and a bit of pain. She was not indifferent to her brother's suffering and certainly recognized that much of his sour mood of late had been due to the separation of their family from the Bennets and Miss Jane Bennet specifically. But it had been done for the better. They could not suffer a connection to such a disgraceful family without any fortune and family in profession. It was true that her family owned a wool mill and cloth weaving factory in Yorkshire, but they didn't work in their business, at least not in the present generation. They merely enjoyed the profit. And soon Charles would purchase an estate, hopefully one close to Pemberley, and they could put all of this silliness about trade money behind them. Charles would stop his moping soon enough and come back out into society to catch the eye of someone as lovely as Jane Bennet with a dowry and connections enough to make them all better for the marriage.

Caroline started a list in her head of all their connections with appropriate, blond, unattached daughters. Hopefully they could make some headway in that arena shortly. And this time, Charles's angel will decidedly NOT have any brunette sisters with bright eyes and an impertinent tongue!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Fitzwilliam Darcy escorted Georgiana into Sir James and Lady Finch's beautiful ballroom with a calculating eye, looking to scare any young rakes away from even daring to think about asking his baby sister for a dance. This evening’s invitation for the Darcy siblings had been arranged by their Aunt Matlock, the former Lady Josephine Finch. Sir James was her cousin and quite a favourite of his Matlock relations. The Earl of Nottingham, Lady Matlock's brother, was also in attendance with his three grown sons and one unmarried daughter. Though Sir James was a knighted career Navy-man and his father had been in the clergy, his branch of the family was still quite close to their titled relations. While Darcy didn't think that the event really counted as a “ball given by family,” which was one of the limited categories of events that his sister was allowed to attend, his Aunt had insisted that it was exactly that and there would be plenty of family members to dance with Georgiana. This particular ball was an annual tradition for the wedding anniversary of Sir James and Lady Finch, and the extended Finch family, as well as much of Lady Finch's family, always attended. With such an attenuated connection to Sir James and Lady Finch, Darcy had never before attended, but he had to admit, looking around the room, he did know many of the guests very well.

If only he could expect the pleasure of meeting with Elizabeth Bennet.

Lost in his own thoughts of pleasant dancing partners, Darcy almost missed when his sister removed herself from his side and called out “Lizzy!”

A moment later, Elizabeth, Jane, Madeline and Edward Gardiner, and Lady Finch were standing in front of Georgiana and Fitzwilliam Darcy. “Good evening, Georgie. I did not know we would have the pleasure of seeing you this evening. How delightful!”

Fitzwilliam Darcy was stuck, his mouth agape, and his head spinning. Elizabeth Bennet was a vision in soft green and gold with silver and pearl tipped hair pins dotting her dark curls like stars in the night. He had never, in all his days of dancing with the wealthiest debutants in the whole of England, seen any lady shine so brightly.

“Oh! Maddie, I did not know you were already acquainted with Mr. and Miss Darcy! You know how I dearly love to make introductions. I was specifically guiding you this way in order to introduce Jane to Mr. Darcy. Do you not think our dear Jane looks a vision in blue Mr. Darcy?” Lady Finch was a sweet-tempered woman but lacked something of wit. She was also known to enjoy matchmaking for all her friends and relations. As soon as Lady Matlock, born Lady Josephine Finch and sister to the current Earl of Nottingham, mentioned that she had convinced the younger Mr. Darcy to attend and bring his nearly out-sister to their annual ball, Lady Finch started combing through her relations for a suitable match for the rich, but untitled, gentleman from Derbyshire. She knew that her husband's cousin wanted him for her own niece, Lady Fiona Finch, daughter to the current Earl of Nottingham. But Lady Finch also knew that Lady Fiona was not nearly as handsome as her own cousins and nieces. The Bennet sisters in particular were very lovely, and Jane especially had turned into a golden goddess.

Darcy shook himself from his stupor and attended to the conversation. “Why yes, Lady Finch, my sister and I are very much acquainted with the Miss Bennets and Mr. and Mrs. Gardiner.” He finally tore his eyes away from Elizabeth and was startled to see Jane looking very well indeed in a blue silk gown with pink rose embroidery and a cross neckline. Bowing slightly in Jane's direction, Darcy replied, “I dare say you are correct that Miss Bennet looks as lovely as always.”

He then turned fully back to Elizabeth and continued “Miss Elizabeth, please let me say that you are also looking exceedingly fine this evening. I believe that shade of green does match your eyes perfectly.” Darcy reached for Elizabeth's hand and bowed low over it with a brushing kiss to her knuckles. “Might I ask for the honour of your first set if you are not engaged?”

Elizabeth blushed a deep shade of rose all the way to the décolletage of her gown. “I am not yet engaged Mr. Darcy and I would be very pleased to dance the first with you.” She handed him her dance card so that he might officially claim her dance.

Glancing down at the card, Darcy impulsively put himself down for her first and her supper dance. “I hope you do not mind, but Georgiana and I shall be leaving after supper, so I must claim what time I can now as I am sure your entire night will be full the moment the musicians begin playing. Truly, Miss Elizabeth, I do not believe I have ever seen a more lovely young lady.”

In a small voice that she hardly recognized as her own, Elizabeth replied “I do not mind at all, sir. I shall look forward to our dances.”

Darcy and Elizabeth continued to stand close to each other and next to Jane and Georgiana who chatted amiably, neither saying much but enjoying the company immensely.

After a few minutes, Col. Richard Fitzwilliam came to claim Georgiana for the first dance, dragging his brother Henri with him so that the Viscount could escort Jane for the first set, and all three couples moved into the line.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are getting close to some action! Also, our school district is on e-learning for the next 3 weeks and my job is on remote for the next 4. So while I theoretically have a bunch of time all of a sudden, I also have kids to entertain. I hope to keep up the weekly pace, but I only have two more chapters finished completely, so hopefully we'll come out of this national crisis without too many consequences, and my sanity intact.


	15. Revelations

During the respite between the fourth set and the supper set of Sir James and Lady Finch’s annual anniversary ball, Darcy was standing by his sister simply observing her conversation with Elizabeth and Jane Bennet. The evening had been a wonderful success. His sister had danced each set so far, one each with their cousins Richard and Henri, one with Darcy himself, and one with Darcy’s very good friend and their Aunt Matlock’s nephew, the youngest son of the Earl of Nottingham, Bernard Finch. Her final dance was going to be with the Earl of Nottingham’s eldest son, and then they would all sit together for supper. After the supper, Darcy had consented to allow Georgie to stay for the musical entertainments and Elizabeth suggest they play the duet they had been working on for the past week. Then he really was determined to take Georgiana home, much as he would rather stay and enjoy Elizabeth’s company.

Not long before the supper set was to begin, his Aunt Matlock came up to him with his cousin Lady Marianne and her niece, Lady Fiona Finch in tow. Darcy had only danced the first set with Elizabeth and the second with his sister thus far and Lady Matlock was determined to see her recalcitrant nephew dance the last set before he left for the evening, preferably with Lady Fiona. If she was being totally honest, Lady Matlock was beginning to see something in the attention paid by her nephew to the pretty Miss Elizabeth Bennet, and she was not at all happy to see his interest finally directed in a direction other than towards her own titled niece.

Lady Matlock had been happy to watch her nephew sit out of the serious marriage market until recently since, as a man, he had many years in which to save for matrimony. He also had Georgiana and his new estate to worry about. But at 27, it was getting on time that Fitzwilliam Darcy took a wife and given the prestige of Pemberley with the added income from Cresselly Park in this generation, the Darcy family was set to be one of the wealthiest, though untitled, families in the whole of England. Few of the Earls could boast of such an income above £10,000 per year and even some of the Dukes and Marquees, after paying the crown rents on their titled and gifted lands, would have less disposable income than the Darcys. It would not be hard to purchase a title for Darcy after his father passed on with the total estate combined. Lord and Lady Matlock had even discussed inquiring about having the extinct FitzWalter earldom reinstated for Fitzwilliam Darcy. Though not a blood relative of the last Earl FitzWalter, he was related by marriage and had inherited some of the land and fortune. Many earldoms had been reinstated with a far more tenuous a connection than that to the previous earl.

Since Lady Matlock had decided last summer that the coming season would be Fitzwilliam Darcy's final as a single man, she had also been convinced that the correct bride for him was Lady Fiona Finch. Her niece was from Nottinghamshire and would not be opposed to moving far to the north of the country and her family home was less than 50 miles from Pemberley. She was accomplished, rich, well mannered, and above all else in Lady Matlock's mind, very well connected. Adding another close connection between the Matlock and Nottingham earldoms would be a boon for the next generation of Finches and Fitzwilliams. Lady Matlock was willing to admit that Lady Fiona was not as fair in looks as some, but she was always well dressed and had a pleasing figure. As a back-up plan, Lady Matlock intended to provide opportunities for Fitzwilliam to socialize with her cousin, the Earl of Derby's eldest daughter, Lady Miranda Stanley. She was just as accomplished and rich as Lady Fiona but presented a more traditionally beautiful young woman. The downside to Lady Miranda was her relatively young age. She was just 17, turning 18 in May and nearly a full 10 years Darcy's junior. Since Lady Fiona was in attendance this evening, Lady Matlock decided to start her campaign in favour of her favourite nice with a full-on attack.

“Fitzwilliam! There you are dear boy. I feel we have not had a second to greet each other all evening. Do tell me, have you enjoyed the entertainments thus far?”

Darcy sighed, knowing that his Aunt Matlock was coming to start something that he would find at least a mild annoyance. She had been trying for several days to have him stay for the entire evening and forget his father’s strictures regarding Georgiana’s scheduled entertainments. Since they were not at Matlock House or Darcy House, he could not just shuffle his sister off to bed after supper then continue with the ball. He would be required to leave with her for their home and he had repeatedly told his aunt this fact, though she continued to press her point. “Aunt, it is good to see you. I agree that the ball has been quite full this evening. I apologize if I have not done my share of socializing as I have been sticking close to Georgie in order to ensure her enjoyment and appropriate dance partners.”

“Oh, of course! She has been doing so well tonight and hardly seems tired at all. Perhaps you might consider letting her stay for the after supper dancing. I am sure that one little ball will not test her too greatly.” Lady Matlock looked to Georgie, who was still deep in conversation with Elizabeth and had not yet been drawn into her relations discussion, and sniffed slightly with a subtle shift in her posture and a minute raise to her eyebrow. “Besides with such … _quaint_ friends to entertain her, I daresay Georgiana is not in dire need of your devoted attention. Come, you must dance more for the ladies outnumber the gentlemen tonight and we would be at a loss if you were to leave after supper.”

Suspecting something was not quite right with his Aunt’s inspection of Georgiana, but being unable to determine exactly what she would have found objectionable to his sister’s conversation with Elizabeth, Darcy decided to leave his aunt’s rather snide comments without a retort. “She has been doing quite well, and I must say I am glad to have found the Miss Bennets are relations to Lady Finch so that Georgie had some female companionship in between sets. We will, however, not be altering our plans. We shall both dance the next set, enjoy supper, then leave after Georgiana has exhibited on the pianoforte. I am sure that our departure will be no true loss since we shall take one gentleman and one lady out of the partnering and leave the ball in no worse shape than it is currently.”

Hearing her own name, Elizabeth finally spared some attention for their new conversation partners. “Lady Marianne, Lady Matlock, how lovely you both look this evening.” Elizabeth gave both ladies a very correct curtsey. Jane and Georgiana followed the example and made their own polite greetings.

Lady Matlock took control of the conversation again. “Charmed to see you here Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth. Did I hear correctly that you are connected to my cousin’s wife, Lady Finch.”

Elizabeth quirked here eyebrow. Though Lady Marianne Fitzwilliam was a bit stilted in company and rather dull in her conversation, she had always been polite to Elizabeth and Jane. On the three occasions that Elizabeth had been in the company of Lady Matlock, once during tea at Matlock house, once at the theatre, and finally during their trip to Vauxhall Gardens, the countess had been polite, if distant. Elizabeth surmised that Lady Matlock was not so snobbish as to refuse her children an acquaintance with the gently born Bennet sisters, but certainly would not consider a close relationship herself or extend any effort at making the acquaintance of her Aunt and Uncle. Now it seemed that the superior lady was less than eager to be in their company and at such an event which was attended by some very illustrious persons, regardless of the truth that everyone in attendance had some familial connection to each other being each related to Sir James and Lady Finch.

“Yes, my lady. Sir James and my Uncle Gardiner have been the closest of friends since their university days and Lady Finch is my Aunt Gardiner’s cousin. I believe that my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner originally introduced Sir James and Lady Finch. Though this is the first evening that my sister and I have had the pleasure of their hospitality, I understand that my Aunt and Uncle Gardiner are frequently in company with our hosts and have been coming to this particular ball for many years.”

Georgiana was beginning to pick up on some discord between her favourite aunt and her very good friend, so she tried to interject and steer the conversation towards something more neutral. “Cousin Marianne, I believe that colour is very flattering with your complexion. I know that I would not be able to wear such a bold shade of yellow given how it would contrast with my hair.”

“Thank you, Georgie. I loved this silk as soon as I saw it in the window of Mme. Devy’s shoppe before Christmas. I dare say she had only the one bolt used on my dress and no one else shall have such a fine dress in the same fabric.” Lady Marianne preened a bit at the praise for her new favourite gown. It was one of her greatest finds for the season and she was exceedingly proud of how well the dress had tuned out, even if there had not been enough fabric left for matching gloves or a shawl.

Jane interjected herself next. “Lizzy, did you not get one of your new opera dresses in that same yellow silk with the bolt we found at Uncle’s warehouse? I believe Mme. Devy mentioned that she had run out of the same in her store but was glad to find another in the warehouse. It is very much a shade for ladies with dark hair. As you say Georgie, those of us with golden hair would only achieve looking sick in such a colour.”

The three titled ladies looked varying degrees of shocked at Jane’s revelation, but it was the third lady, Lady Fiona Finch, who looked ready to start an altercation. Lady Fiona Finch was the only daughter of the 6th Earl of Nottingham. She was tall, willowy and had copper toned brunette hair. The lady came with a £40,000 dowry and close connections to three earldoms. Though not as handsome as some, she was meticulous in her attention to her dress and appearance. In addition to the customary accomplishments, Lady Fiona spoke Italian and French, played the pianoforte and the harp, painted very finely done tables, and could draw nearly any likeness with a charcoal. She also possessed a certain something in her air and manner of walking, the tone of her voice, her address, and expressions, that marked her as one of the premier ladies of the _ton_ , a lady who was used to thinking highly of herself.

Lady Fiona’s fraternal aunt, Josephine Fitzwilliam (neé Finch) the Lady Matlock, had promised her opportunities this season to be in company with the illustrious Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, and she intended to make the most of those opportunities. At two and twenty, Lady Fiona had been searching for her desired match for four seasons already. The gentlemen she had considered thus far were either too old, too much a dandy, a gamer, a rake, or completely witless. Her father favoured a connection to Pemberley but had been unable to convince the elder Mr. Darcy to contract for the marriage between Fitzwilliam Darcy and Lady Fiona years ago. So now, with a list of suitable families into which Lady Fiona could marry, the young woman was facing one season to make her choice, or have it made for her.

It was her desire to catch Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy and be married before the Prince Regent’s ball at the end of July.

“I am shocked that you should one day be rummaging about a _warehouse_ and yet standing here in such a fine gown at a society ball, Miss … .” Lady Fiona eyed the young woman with whom Darcy had opened the ball, displaying open disdain.

Darcy jumped in to make the final introductions and put some distance between the Bennet sisters and his Aunt’s prideful niece. That there was no formal inquiry for an introduction was ignored. Lady Fiona really did open the door by directly addressing Elizabeth. “Lady Fiona, may I introduce you to Miss Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn estate in Hertfordshire. As you have heard, they are connected to Lady Finch through their Aunt and Uncle. I believe that Miss Bennet, Miss Elizabeth and their aunt went on a grand adventure in which they were gracious enough to include Georgiana. Dearest, did you not say that you had never seen so many fine silks as you did that day in Mr. Gardiner’s warehouse?”

Eager to change the direction of the conversation, Georgiana enthusiastically answered her brother. “Oh, Yes! It was such a wonderful experience. You see, Lady Fiona, Lizzy and Jane’s uncle owns one of the largest imports businesses bringing textiles and fabrics from around the world to London. He also owns the drapers store where Mme. Devy obtains all of her cloth. A new shipment from Italy came in a few weeks ago and Mr. Gardiner allowed Lizzy, Jane and myself to accompany Mme. Devy when she came to make an order in advance of the full season. I have never seen so many bolts of silk in so many colours! I found the prettiest pale pink that will be made into an evening gown. Lizzy ordered the yellow opera dress and Jane found the sweetest dove grey for her new evening gown. We hardly made it to the end of the first row in the warehouse before I was nearly too exhausted to continue!”

Finally, the musician’s soft playing took up again and before any of his relations could continue their hostility against Elizabeth and Jane, Darcy suggested that they dispose of their punch glasses before the supper set was to start.

“Of course you are correct Fitzwilliam. It would be a shame to not be asked for a dance and have to sit out the entire set just because one was holding onto refreshments for too long.” Lady Matlock finally was given the opening she had hoped for, “I believe the next set is a cotillion. Did you not dance the cotillion on the last night of Almack’s last season with my niece? I believe that a more handsome couple was not seen that night. What say you Fitzwilliam, will you do your duty to the ladies present and dance the supper set?”

Lady Fiona took a small step forward in anticipation of the gentleman’s address after such a directive from his aunt.

Darcy was finally sure of his Aunt’s motive and stiffened significantly at her meddling. Thankfully he had the perfect excuse to avoid taking the snobbish lady out to the dance floor for the all important supper set. “As you say aunt, I must do my duty to the guests as a gentleman. I have actually signed a dance card for this set as much as it is not my normal habit.” Darcy turned fully toward Elizabeth and held out his hand for his lady of choice. “Miss Elizabeth, are you ready for our set? The line looks to be starting.”

Smiling with an impertinent twinkle in her eye, Elizabeth took Darcy’s outstretched hand and curtsied to the other ladies present. “I am most certainly happy to follow you to the dance floor, sir. Ladies, it has been a pleasure.”

Darcy left his aunt, cousin, and Lady Fiona standing in a disdainful silence while he escorted Elizabeth to the dance floor.

Supper was highly enjoyable for the Darcy and Bennet siblings, then the musical exhibitions took nearly a full hour with so many ladies interested in performing. Darcy was extremely proud of Georgiana for getting up to the pianoforte, though he knew she was extremely nervous. It was truly Elizabeth’s influence and presence that gave Georgiana the courage to perform in front of so many guests. Hopefully with a few more duets and other practice exhibitions she would be ready to take her full place next year and perform the expected three pieces during her own debut ball.

Once Darcy and Georgiana were finally ready to depart, it was nearly two in the morning, though there were another four sets to the dancing before the rest of the guests would depart. With a fond goodbye to their friends and a short leave taking from their relatives, Georgiana and Darcy left before the dancing recommenced.

Elizabeth did not have long to mourn the loss of the Darcy siblings. Nearly as soon as she had straightened from her parting curtsey, Col. Richard Fitzwilliam came to claim her for their dance.

“Miss Elizabeth! Finally, I get my turn to escort the loveliest lady in the room around the dance floor.” Stopping abruptly in front of the lady, Richard clicked his heals loudly, clasped his sabre to his chest, and bowed dramatically. He had noticed upon their first meeting that his flair for the dramatic never failed to get a reaction from Elizabeth, and this time was no disappointment.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes in exaggerated fashion and curtsied very deeply to perform an equally ridiculous greeting. “My, my Colonel, you are in fine form this evening, are you not? I know for a fact that you have already danced with my sister and your fair cousin, so please do not attempt to flatter me with such empty words. I have always been second fiddle to Jane’s brightness, and I am not so vain as to be upset by forever being beset by other beauties.”

Richard was genuinely taken aback by Elizabeth’s admission. “Miss Elizabeth, I cannot disagree more. Though your lovely sister is indeed a beautiful lady, I do not offer empty words. You are indeed a vision this evening and I am sure you cannot have missed my cousin’s attention to you or his inability to see any other lady.”

“Please, let us not speculate on your cousin’s attentions. Mr. Darcy is an agreeable dance partner and I am glad that I can offer him pleasant conversation between sets. He is uncommonly devoted to his friends, which speaks well of him.”

“You are correct that to speculate on any persons’ attentions in a crowed ball room would be unwise. I hope you do not misinterpret my cousin’s attentions to you?” Richard frowned; this was certainly not what he would have expected of Elizabeth. Darcy had singled her out on several occasions. She could not be blind to his feelings. If she did not return his cousin’s attachment, she should release him to other ladies.

Elizabeth misinterpreted Richard’s words as a warning instead of the inquiry he had meant. “I assure you Col., Mr. Darcy and I understand each other very well. I am clear on his attentions and intentions.”

Both parties satisfied for the moment, Richard moved their conversation on to other shared connections. “Miss Elizabeth, have you been much in company with the Bingleys since coming to town? I have missed Mr. Bingley’s company these past weeks. He usually comes to our club for the regular Thursday lunch and cards and we run in such the same circles that we often see each other at least once a week while in town, but I have not seen him anywhere since returning to London. I understand from Georgiana that you and Miss Bennet have an acquaintance with Miss Bingley.”

Elizabeth was not quite prepared for this turn to the conversation, but managed to hide her surprise and regulate her features before turning back to Richard. “You have actually hit on a point of a mystery for Jane and myself. We have, in fact, not seen Mr. Bingley at all since coming to town and we have only managed one visit with Miss Bingley nearly three weeks ago when we called at her home. She has not returned our call and we have had no communication from any of the Bingleys or Hursts. I must say, I am most perplexed at their disappearance.”

“Well, that is very strange. I asked Darcy the other day about Bingley and he seemed upset but would not give a reasonable excuse for their continued absence.”

“Did he give any excuse?”

“Oh, you must know that Bingley is forever falling in love with some lovely creature or another. Well Darcy would only say that he was upset over a recent heart break. But I did not think that made much sense as he has been nowhere other than Netherfield and London since I was in his company last fall, and I cannot imagine that he has come into lady problems in such a short time.”

Elizabeth was now nearly desperate to hear anything else the good Colonel might say, and she was not disappointed as Richard continued in a distracted manner as if he was really speaking to himself instead of to her.

“But, though Darcy was extremely tight-lipped about the whole affair, he did say that it was better this way and Bingley would hopefully come out of his depression with a better understanding. Darcy seemed relieved that Bingley was separated from the lady.”

From where Elizabeth found the ability to speak calmly, she did not know, but she was able to address the conversation. “Did Mr. Darcy give you his reason for this interference?”

“I do not know if he interfered directly, but he did say that there was some strong objections to the lady from Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst. I understand that it would be imprudent at the least and potentially embarrassing.”

Hearing all that she had always suspected of Mr. Darcy’s views on marriage from one of his noble relations sent Elizabeth into a bit of a head spin. How could she have been so silly as to believe that their socializing could ever mean anything beyond that the Bennets were mannered enough for genteel entertainments, but not highly born enough for marriage into _le bon ton_. Mercifully, the first dance of the set was coming to a close and Elizabeth choose to ask Richard to take her to get a glass of refreshments. When the music began again, Elizabeth cried off, saying that she was fatigued and required a rest. Without waiting for Richard to answer her, Elizabeth took off in the direction of the Ladies retiring room and prayed that it would be sparsely used at this time in the evening.

It was a small miracle that Elizabeth found the Ladies retiring room devoid of anyone. Fighting back tears, she took up a seat near the fire and stared into the flames. It was time to finally deal with her own heart ache, pretending that she was not in love with Mr. Darcy was no longer working. He had been the most interesting, attentive and engaging companion for their entire acquaintance. It also did not hurt that he was the most handsome man she had ever seen. And finally, everyone in her life had been telling her since the beginning that he was showing her a particular interest. Beyond his estate or his connection, Elizabeth admired his quiet sturdy nature. He was judicious in his words and generous in his actions. She knew instinctively that he was a man upon which she could always depend. Most important to Elizabeth, he treated her thoughts and opinions with interest. She believed that Fitzwilliam Darcy actually respected her intelligence and admired her mind. How could she not fall desperately in love with this intelligent, kind, and respectable man.

But she had always known that he was beyond her reach. Aunt and Uncle Gardiner had stretched their resources in order to make Elizabeth and Jane presentable for the society of their short stay in town, but Elizabeth knew it had been a burden. At least they were able to purchase cloth at cost from her Uncle’s business. Even with the discount and Mme. Devy not charging her friends full price for a finished gown, they would be unable to sustain this level of spending for many more weeks. Darcy had purchased twice as many gowns for Georgiana already and would purchase twice as many again for the full season after Easter. Not to mention the cost of hosting a ball such as the one she was currently attending. The food, candles, musicians and increased staff to serve over 200 people was quite expensive. Her father’s estate brought in a very good profit for its size, but with seven adults in the household, their costs often merely matched their profits from each season’s crops with little in the way of savings or excess. Her mother kept a very generous table, but the Bennets of Longbourn would never reach this level of society.

Tears streaming down her cheeks, Elizabeth missed when the door to the room opened quietly. “Excuse me miss, I could not help but see that you left the dance floor in some distress. Might I be of assistance?”

Elizabeth jumped at the newcomer and looked to the door to see a kind faced older lady, dressed in a beautiful evening gown fit for a princess. “Oh my, please excuse me.” Elizabeth searched though her reticule for a handkerchief. “I was overcome for a moment and came in search of some quiet to right myself.”

A fine silk handkerchief came into view, and Elizabeth looked up once again to her new companion with a small smile of thanks.

“Please dear, do not make yourself uneasy. I have seen many young women in various states of upset at a ball. I am a mother and grandmother, so your tears shall not offend me. I would say that I am more than willing to thrash that Colonel Fitzwilliam for you if he has importuned upon you in any way.”

Elizabeth’s eyes grew large with alarm. “No! My lady, no, he has not importuned upon me. He did relay information that I found distressing, but I do not believe he was aware of the true extent of how his intelligence would affect me.”

“Well that is a relief. I have to say, it would not be the first time I have delivered a tongue lashing to a young man for his behaviour on a dance floor, but it would be the first time that one of the sons of Matlock exhibited such bad behaviour.” The elder lady debated whether she should push the young miss, but decided to forge ahead. “Please do forgive me if I seem forward, but did he say something to you about his tall, dark haired cousin from the north?”

“How could you know that?” Elizabeth blurted without thought, then retracted. “Please forgive me, I was not expecting your inquiry.”

“Dear, it was obvious all during the first half of the night that Fitzwilliam Darcy has an interest in your society and knowing that Mr. Darcy and Col. Fitzwilliam are thick as thieves, and also knowing that Col. Fitzwilliam likes to tease, I thought that perhaps he took a joke too far.”

Elizabeth hung her head and fiddled with the handkerchief in her hands. “You certainly have the right of Mr. Darcy and Col. Fitzwilliam, but no it was not a joke. He merely relayed some information about Mr. Darcy that I found distressing and now I realize that I do not know how to proceed. I thought that Mr. Darcy had always been a good friend to my family, but perhaps I was mistaken.”

“Hmmm.” The elderly lady considered the young woman. It was clear Elizabeth was in some distress thinking that there was some evil that Mr. Darcy had committed, though exactly what form that evil took was a mystery to the elderly lady. “Perhaps, you might take a moment and remember why you have always thought of Mr. Darcy as a good friend and, if there is something with which you would charge him, you should perhaps discuss the matter directly.”

“Oh, I am sure I could not do that. Why would he tolerate someone so wholly beneath him in consequence questioning his decisions?”

“Well, I am not a mind reader, but I do know the Darcy family relatively well, in this generation and the previous. I would say that they do not hold with those in society who look at class and birth as the preeminent classification of worth. You are obviously a gently bred young woman, I would suggest talking to Mr. Darcy before you give him up or think ill of him.”

Elizabeth looked into the elderly woman’s eyes and saw a profound kindness that not many people possess. “My lady, please forgive me, but I do not believe we have been introduced. Might I ask your name?”

The lady smiled brightly. “I love a good introduction, especially those which do not conform to the expectations of society. I am Maria Molyneux, Countess of Sefton.”

“Lady Sefton, it is my great pleasure to meet you. I am Elizabeth Bennet of Longbourn in Hertfordshire.” Elizabeth bobbed her head in a seated curtsey.

“Oh, I know who you are. We have been in company before, but my hostess then did not make a point of extensive introductions.”

Elizabeth looked again and tried to come up with when she would have seen the lady before. “Were you, perchance, at Mr. and Miss Bingley’s ball last November? I remember Miss Bingley boasting of her brother, Mr. Hurst’s relation with a title coming to the event.”

“Yes, Miss Elizabeth. You have the right of it. I am that lady and enjoyed watching the dancing at Netherfield. If I am not mistaken, you danced with Mr. Darcy on that occasion as well.” Lady Sefton gave Elizabeth a significant look.

“Well remembered my lady.” Elizabeth did not know how to take the grand lady’s meaning. She was slightly embarrassed that someone in town had been witness to Mr. Darcy’s breach of proprietary where he danced three dances with her at the Netherfield Ball. Elizabeth was relieved when Lady Sefton did not make any comment on those dances.

“Now, we should go back to the ballroom before we are missed, but perhaps you will let this old lady give you one more piece of advice. Do not be too hasty in your judgements. Whatever you might choose in a hurry is sure to be regretted at length.”


	16. Lamentations

Though she had been in attendance at Sir James and Lady Finch’s ball until nearly four in the morning, Elizabeth was out of her bed again just after eight. She could not close her eyes without seeing Fitzwilliam Darcy. At first, he was smiling and asking her to dance, then his face would transform into a sneer while he side stepped her and clasped the hand of some beautiful rich debutant wearing jewels, furs and a superior smug smile. Both the mystery lady and Darcy would laugh at Elizabeth and walk away arm in arm. At some point, Col. Fitzwilliam and Georgiana would come up to Elizabeth with a disgusted look and ask how she could have ever thought she was worthy of a connection any greater than a passing friendship with the Darcys. Marriage to Fitzwilliam Darcy was categorically out of the question! Then the dream would dissolve into the whole ballroom pointing and laughing at her dress, which had changed into a dirty servant’s dress. She would wake up sometime after running from the room in tears.

Facing her feelings for Darcy last night had been therapeutic, but not cathartic. She did not feel better for having acknowledged that she was in love with this unattainable man. It only left her feeling empty and cold. Last night also reinforced that he was never going to be at liberty to form an attachment to herself.

Elizabeth’s rational mind was screaming that the Darcy siblings and most of their cousins were not snobs, but it was clear from her reception by Lady Matlock that Darcy’s aunts and uncles had expectations for his marriage. She had never met Mr. Darcy Sr., but it was hard to imagine he would be much different from his siblings-in-law. The encounter with Lady Sefton had been unexpected, and provided some amount of hope in the moment, but the grand Lady must have just meant that she should not give up her _friendship_ with Darcy and Georgiana. Surely such an elevated woman, even one with such interesting manners, would not believe Elizabeth could have a chance at marriage into the Darcy family.

Then there was the disturbing information that Col. Richard Fitzwilliam had relayed about Charles Bingley’s abandonment of Jane and Darcy’s comments on the situation.

Richard had not known, and Elizabeth did not have positive confirmation, that the lady from whom Bingley was separated was Jane. But by Richard’s own admission, the only place Bingley had recently been besides London was Netherfield. It would be highly unlikely that Bingley met, fell in love with, and then abandoned a different young lady since leaving Netherfield. Elizabeth was also well aware how Miss Bingley and Mrs. Hurst felt about the Bennet family, as absurd as it was to have a family from trade, without any landed relations, look down upon a family with an estate of more than 200 years and nearly 10 generations. No matter how they had come to be in this situation, it was simply true that unreasonable people who cling to an irrational belief are unlikely to be prevailed upon, no matter the amount of recitation of what should have been simple and uncontroversial facts.

Most disturbing to Elizabeth personally was Richard’s believe that Darcy considered the separation for the best. If the Bennet sisters were objectionable and imprudent in Darcy’s mind for marriage to Bingley, he would be categorically opposed to a connection for himself. Lady Sefton had urged her to discuss the matter with Darcy before making any decisions or taking any actions that might not do credit to either party. But as Elizabeth thought about confronting Darcy she was completely lost. How to start such a conversation?

_Have you seen Mr. Bingley lately or given him any advice recently?_

_Do you believe Mr. Bingley will be returning to Netherfield anytime soon? No? What makes you say that?_

_I wonder if I might ask you about how you betrayed my sister. Perhaps over tea?_

How was she ever to get to the bottom of this confounded problem!? It would be nearly impossible to orchestrate a private audience with Darcy here in London and even if they found themselves with a modicum of space in which to conduct their conversation, it was highly irregular to just demand answers to her multitude of questions.

There was also the problem that Elizabeth and Jane were scheduled to leave in three days for Kent to start their long-awaited visit to their sister Mary and her new husband. Darcy, Georgiana, Richard and Anne would be following the next week for the family’s annual visit to Rosings Park at Easter, but with so much family about, Elizabeth anticipated it would be even harder to catch Darcy alone for a private conversation.

The last thought was the most bitter pill to swallow, what would she even hope to accomplish with such an interview? Did she really believe that her admonishments would change his course? She was more likely to offend the wealthy man. Theirs had always been a friendship predicated on a shared understanding of the expectations of society. She did not give undue weight to his attention and he was free to have a friend without exciting expectations which could never be met. It was a true friendship based on mutual respect and tempered affection.

Deciding to try and quiet her mind with a walk, but not wanting to worry anyone over her toilette or breakfast, Elizabeth dug out from the back of her closet one of her older day dresses with a front closure, her warmest apron, and her brown over coat. The Gardiner house was less than one mile from the great St. Paul’s Cathedral. It was a poor substitute for the hundreds of acres of woods surrounding her father’s estate, but the trees and quiet of the churchyard were beckoning Elizabeth.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Caroline Bingley was dressed and in the breakfast parlour of her sister’s house earlier than her usual habit. Last evening’s entertainments at Effingham House bad been especially tedious. The musicians were a bore and there were no intimate relations of the Darcy family to be seen. The Earl and Countess of Matlock were not in attendance as she had expected and, in fact, there were very few titled or important individuals in attendance at all. Except for the Earl’s daughter, Caroline was not well acquainted with any of the other young ladies and no one approached her for an introduction. Well, several gentlemen who were tradesmen or second sons tried for an introduction, but Caroline avoided as many of those encounters as she was able.

Unfortunately, she became trapped in a conversation with some barrister who was related to the Earl of Warwick and a naval captain, Captain Honourable Archibald Cochrane. The men were both known to her brother Hurst, who wanted to hear about Captain Cochrane’s experiences in the east Indies. Caroline was subjected to more than a 15-minute dissertation on the British raid on Griessie against the Dutch at some island called Java. She found it very hard to maintain a polite posture when being bored half into her grave. She also heard that Captain Cochrane was in the market for a wife having just released his commission and seemed to think that his tales of bravery would inspire admiration in Caroline. He could not have been further from the correct thinking.

With the Easter season swiftly approaching, Caroline was desperate for any invitation where an encounter with Darcy was even remotely likely. So, this morning, she was sitting at the breakfast table with a pot of tea and all of the upcoming event invitations laid out before her trying to divine some method of prognostication which would yield a positive result.

Louisa Hurst came into the breakfast room and filled her plate from the sideboard. “I do hope you are not contemplating any more events at Effingham House. Last night was dreadfully boring and I cannot take another moment of that vapid Celia Howard. She may very well be the daughter of an Earl, but she has nothing at all in her head with which to recommend conversation. I tried fashion, gossip, the latest plays to be announced and even asked about her visit over the fall to the Earl of Malmesbury’s estate this past fall, even though he was just given his Earldom and I was surprised that such a long standing peer like Effingham would spend such a long time at the estate of a newly elevated politician. She was uniquely incapable of discussing any of these topics and wanted to instead review some new book that has just been written by some anonymous author who published the book under the moniker ‘ _By a Lady_.’ Really, how dull. She kept on talking about how the story followed sisters and a widowed mother who had to leave their home after their half-brother inherited. It hardly made any Sense.”[1]

“Well just be glad that you did not have to discuss military battles with your husband and his trying friends.” Caroline sighed and put down the three invitations she was considering. “No, I promise no more Effingham House. It is clear that the Matlocks and Darcys are not very good friends with them, so they are useless. Who do you think will garner more luck enticing Mr. Darcy to attend, the Earl of Darby whose wife has a connection to Lady Matlock, or the Earl of Bristol and his sister, Lady Grace Hervey? They are both hosting a ball next week on Wednesday. Charles was friendly with Bristol when he was just a second son, before the carriage accident that took his father and older brother, and I believe they were all friendly at university, but I do not know how good of a friend the younger man was to Mr. Darcy.”

“If it were me, I would choose Derby. Mr. Darcy is from Derbyshire so the families must be close. Plus, the Derby’s daughter, Lady Miranda, is still just a young thing and barely out. Lady Grace is already 22 and very beautiful. It seems that Mr. Darcy would avoid the invitation where the hostess was so obviously looking for a rich husband.”

Caroline put the Derby invitation in the yes pile and the Bristol invitation in the regrets pile.

Before they could consider any more of the stack of invitations on the table, the butler entered and announced Lady Sefton. It was highly unusual for visitors to come at this early hour and so Caroline and Louisa could not understand what must have brought Mr. Hurst’s great-aunt to the house. Louisa gave Caroline a significant look and nodded to the butler to show in Hurst's illustrious Great-Aunt.

Lady Sefton, born Maria Margaret Craven, was the youngest child of the Baron Craven and had been brought up in the _ton_ of London during the heyday of King George III's reign, before all this nastiness with the colonies and mental illness and the necessity for a Regency by the Prince. In 1792, she married William Philip, the Viscount Molyneux, later the 2nd Earl of Sefton. At the time, she thought that she had made the best match of anyone in her group of acquaintances who were wealthy, but not of the very highest circles. Though the Baron was wealthy and her family very respectable, her paternal grandfather had been a clergyman and her father had trained to take orders then inherited the barony title from his Uncle the same year Maria was born. She was considered by many of the young debutants as a newcomer to the London scene.

Worse yet, her mother, Elizabeth, Princess Berkeley, was a grand embarrassment and a major scandal. Maria's parents had separated in 1780 after thirteen years of marriage and seven children, then her mother began a very public affair with Christian Friedrich Carl Alexander, Margrave of Brandenburg-Ansbach, Crown Prince of the principality of Berkeley in Germany. After the death of Alexander's wife and Baron Craven, both in 1791, Elizabeth and Alexander married in Lisbon and came home to London. In 1801, Elizabeth was granted the morganatic title of "Princess (Fürstin) Berkeley" by the last Holy Roman Emperor, Francis II. Despite their titles and wealth, the Margraves were shunned by all of the fashionable ladies of George III's court, as well as George III himself, who was the first cousin of Alexander. Even Queen Marie-Antoinette refused to receive Elizabeth when she visited Paris. The ill treatment of the _ton_ never much bothered Elizabeth and Alexander. They lived a lavish and opulent life in Hammersmith, London, and Benham Park at Speen in Berkshire.

So, when the Viscount Molyneux, later the 2nd Earl of Sefton, had come courting, Maria had dived right into courtship, then engagement, without worrying all that much over the character of her husband. He was a close personal friend of the Prince after all, what more could a young lady look for in a husband?

The newly minted Lady Sefton soon learned exactly what she should have wanted in her husband, for the Prince and his close friends were all well-known scoundrels. Lord Sefton, also sometime referred to as Lord Dashalong in reference to his propensity to drive his gig at high speed through the city, was a gambler, a spendthrift, a womanizer and generally more interested in his horses and sporting events than his family or estate. It was once said of him that “the principle of integrity sat so lightly upon him, not so much from indifference, as from indulgence in those particular cases where a rigid and severe application of high principle would have interfered with his own convenience or enjoyment.”

Though the Seftons had four sons and six daughters between 1796 and 1805, Lady Sefton had refused to see her husband for more than five years now. She currently lives in the London townhouse gifted to her by her grandmother or at the estate of her favourite grandnephew, Reginald Hurst. She also thinks much less meanly of her own mother's escape from a similarly dissatisfying marriage.

In her middle age, Lady Sefton keeps mostly to herself and her close family except for her position as the oldest and most highly situated patroness of Almack's. It was Lady Sefton's particular pleasure to watch young people meeting and dancing away their evenings, even more so when there was obvious affection between the couples. It was obvious to the grand Lady that there was a great deal of affection between Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet. Having experienced a marriage based exclusively on money, connections, and social selectiveness, she desperately hoped that Fitzwilliam Darcy would not succumb to the Countess of Matlock’s machinations.

Lady Sefton was also keenly aware that Hurst’s ridiculous sister-in-law wanted Fitzwilliam Darcy for herself, but not due to any particularity or affection for his person. Though she did display a significant amount of affection for the gentleman’s bank accounts. Knowing that Caroline had kept the Hursts from Sir James and Lady Finch’s ball the evening before due to their own flawed understanding of the social circles of the _ton_ , Lady Sefton had dressed and set out early to indulge in her right as a matron and highly positioned lady to intrude upon Caroline Bingley before the calling hour. If she was being completely honest, and she usually was, Lady Sefton’s main purpose for the morning was her own entertainment by making some sport of the social climbing harridan.

“Good Morning girls! How are you both this morning? I know it is a bit early, but I like to keep my visits particularly intimate and I am sure you shall have many calls to make today to all the new acquaintances you made at your engagement with Effingham yesterday. It does not hurt that you keep such a lovely table and your cook is especially skilled with eggs. Might I beg a plate of poached eggs with bechamel sauce?”

Caroline waved at the closest footman in order to have Lady Sefton’s breakfast prepared immediately. “Of course, you are always welcome in our family party. Louisa and I are very glad to see you this morning. Pray tell, how are you this fine morning?”

“My dear, I am splendid. I had the best entertainments last night at Sir James and Lady Finch’s ball. My but there was so much dancing and so many people! It was certainly a huge crush. Although it is every year. You know I have been attending the Finch’s ball for many years now, they host this particular event on the anniversary of their marriage as a celebration of another year of joy. Their families and friends always attend _en massé_.”

Caroline was in a bit of shock. She had believed that the Finch’s ball would be socially devoid of the best company, but perhaps she had been wrong if Lady Sefton was in attendance. She stole a glance at the invitation cards and decided to go back through them looking for any other events hosted by Lady Finch.

Lady Sefton carried on, “I was actually surprised when Reginald said you were going to miss this year’s ball for a musical event at Effingham house. Lord Effingham’s events are hardly ever well attended as he has a notorious reputation as a fuddy duddy. He’s a follower of Wesley you know. Nearly Cromwellian. Of course, he attends St. Pauls while in town and outwardly conforms to the Anglican church, and I’m sure he is loyal to the King for his title, but personally he does not indulge in the _seedier_ parts of London society, as he puts it. He prefers not to dance, rarely provides hard spirits to the gentlemen after dinner, refuses to smoke a pipe or cigar, and only supports German and Austrian musicians. He believes that the Italian and French arts are too _licentious_. Have you ever heard anything so ridiculous!”

“Quite” was all Caroline was capable of saying.

“Well, I’m sure you met many interesting people last night. I was mostly in company with all people who are old friends such as the Nottinghams and the Matlocks. They are all related very closely to the Finches you know, and enjoy the kinds of entertainments of which Methodists disapprove. But there were two young ladies of a much more recent acquaintance. I had the pleasure of seeing Miss Jane Bennet and Miss Elizabeth Bennet last night. Thank you again for introducing me to their family during your ball last fall.” Lady Sefton took a well-timed bite of her recently delivered, and perfectly prepared, eggs.

Louisa looked up sharply while Caroline made a strangled sound from the back of her throat. Louisa spoke first, “My Lady, did you say that you were in company with the Bennet sisters last night?”

Lady Sefton chewed carefully, swallowed with purpose and daintily dabbed at the corner of her mouth with her serviette before speaking again. “Why yes, of course! Their aunt, Madeline Gardiner, is a cousin of Lady Finch. The Gardiners have been guests of the Finchs for years, lovely family. As the Miss Bennets are staying with their Aunt and Uncle here in London they were included in this year’s invitation. But of course you already knew that since I am sure you have called on the sisters after they called on you shortly after arriving.” How Lady Sefton knew of Bennet sisters’ visit to the Bingley townhouse, Caroline could not fathom. But perhaps it was time to return the call which was now many weeks late.

“But I must say, the best part of the night was getting to watch young Miss Darcy dance. I was acquainted with the late Lady Anne Darcy and it was such a sad thing when she died so young. Miss Darcy resembles her mother greatly and dances just as gracefully. I know she is not yet fully out and will not be presented to the Queen until next year, but I do believe that she will make a fine addition to Almack’s when she is ready.”

“Did Miss Darcy attend with her Matlock relations?” Caroline asked in as calm a voice as possible.

“Well, she did spend a great deal of time with her Aunt and cousins, but she was under the care of her brother. Their father hardly ever remains in town these days for the full season, so certainly is not present at any little season events, but Fitzwilliam Darcy is a devoted brother and a wonderful dancer himself. And I believe that finer dance partners than Fitzwilliam Darcy and Elizabeth Bennet have not been seen in quite a number of years. I believe that if the Bennet ladies can be persuaded to stay in Town for the season that I shall issue them invitations to Almack’s as my personal guests.”

Caroline looked as if she were about to throw over the breakfast table, so Louisa quickly moved onto other topics of conversation. Lady Sefton decided that she had quite succeeded in her plan for the morning and should act more gracious for the remainder of her visit. The sisters were quite skilled hostesses after all and her eggs were quite scrumptious. The entertainment only enhanced the morning’s endeavours.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Charles Bingley was full miserable. He had been in this state for some weeks now and was unsure how to move on from these dour moods. Well, that was not technically true. He knew exactly how to make himself feel better, go back to Netherfield Park and call upon Jane Bennet. He had yielded to Darcy’s opinion that the lady did not return his regard as he often yielded to Darcy in nearly all things. Perhaps, as Darcy himself had once said, he had yielded too easily, without conviction, to his friend’s persuasion. It had been three months and one week since the Netherfield Ball, and in nearly all that time Bingley had been drowning himself in spirits, avoiding his friends and family.

Bingley’s trip to London had started off well enough with the Christmas entertainments in which his family had engaged. His father, Richard Bingley, had come to town from Scarborough for a few weeks and they all enjoyed the season as a family. Even Caroline and Louisa were less tiresome when their father was about. He had always been a caring and loving man which brought out the best in his children. Charles Bingley’s grandfather, Andrew Bingley, had been born very low to a tenant sheep farmer outside of Halifax. As a second son, there was soon not enough work or money to keep Andrew, so after being sent on his way at fourteen, Andrew secured work at a large wool mill in Bradford. As a shrewd, opportunistic young man, Andrew quickly courted the favour of the mill’s owner and rose through the ranks. After not too many years, Andrew convinced the owner to sign a marriage contract for his oldest daughter. Upon her 15th birthday, Andrew took her as his wife and proceeded to produce an heir, Richard Bingley, with haste. As Richard grew, Andrew encouraged a close relationship with his grandfather, the mill owner. The interaction between grandfather and grandson allowed for natural affection and years of gentle nudging to fuel an eventual change in inheritance. The aging mill owner decided to overlook his other children and leave his mill, in whole, to his beloved, oldest grandson. Andrew was named trustee until Richard was able to take control.

Another advantageous arranged marriage was made between Richard and the only child of a large operation cloth maker in Leeds, Louisa Millner, which allowed Andrew to facilitate an expansion of the business. The savings from integrating the wool milling and cloth making businesses allowed for a doubling of profit in the first five years of Richard and Louisa’s marriage. Procurement of additional automation machinery developed in Scotland allowed even more savings by reducing the number of workers drawing a salary while maintaining output. The Bingleys quickly amassed a fortune of nearly £100,000. Though their marriage had been arranged, Richard and Louisa had truly loved each other. Both were kind and attentive parents to their three children. Richard had been devastated when Louisa passed of a severe pneumonia in the year that Charles turned seven.

While father and children were distraught, it was the way of the world.

Having spent nearly all of his adult life kowtowing to the gentry who owned the land of Yorkshire in an attempt to buy the best wool at the lowest prices, Andrew Bingley knew that neither he nor his son would ever be accepted into their society. Both had worked for the massive Bingley fortune and were well know manufacturers, especially to the Earls of Bradford and Scarborough. Any attempt to make an appearance as gentlemen would be quickly rebuked. But, as long as Andrew ensured that they never lifted a finger in his mills, his grandchild could make the Bingley debut into the _ton_. So, the Bingley patriarch found a beautiful townhouse in Belgravia owned by a spendthrift Marques who required immediate funds and therefore did not care that the buyers were from trade. The house was close enough to Mayfair to stretch the truth in conversation and, most importantly, it was far from any of the Yorkshire gentry who may make the connection between the young personable Charles Bingley and his shrewd grandfather or gentile father. Andrew packed up his three motherless grandchildren, hired a buxom governess, and moved to London. Richard was devastated at the loss of first his wife and then his children but found himself unable to oppose his father after a lifetime of obeying without comment. He continued to live and work in the Yorkshire mills and visited with his children as often as possible. The Bingley siblings also usually spent the entire month of August in Scarborough living in their father’s large and comfortable home near the seashore.

Caroline had a personality much like Andrew Bingley while Charles took after their father. Since Andrew Bingley passed nearly eight years ago, Caroline had taken it as her personal mission to continue Andrew’s life’s work to lift the Bingley name into the stratosphere socially. It was her intention to ascend to the top rung of the London social ladder that, for a woman, could only come with marriage to a man of wealth and land. Up until last year, Caroline had been extremely successful. Louisa’s marriage to Mr. Reginald Hurst had been easy to arrange. The Hurst estate is a long-standing property on the edge of Kent near Tonbridge and includes a seaside house in Brighton as well as a comfortable house in town. The Hursts are one of the oldest families of the ton and Reginald’s maternal Great-Aunt is Lady Sefton, the most prominent and oldest Patroness of Almack’s. Where the Bingley money needed ratification through a longstanding connection to land, the Hurst’s land needed money. Louisa’s dowry of £20,000 paid off the family’s debts and allowed improvements to the tenant farms which brought the estate’s income back to a respectable £3,000 per annum.

Louisa and Hurst’s marriage provided the Bingley siblings a firm footing into London society. Married at 16, Louisa was granted access to the events of the _ton_ before Caroline was even officially out. Louisa Hurst gave Caroline and Charles legitimacy. With Hurst’s sponsorship, Charles could attend Eton then Cambridge as the brother of a gentlemen and reside in the gentlemen’s dorms instead of being relegated to the smaller accommodations usually reserved for the sons of tradesmen. Caroline made her introduction in Louisa’s drawing room and in the company of the elder Mrs. Hurst.

But for all the influence of the Hurst name, Bingley was still a newcomer to _Town_ and Caroline was having trouble orchestrating an entrance into the highest echelons where she could catch the eye of any peers or the super-rich. Caroline might have been annoyed by her stalled progress, but she wasn’t deterred by the rejections of _le bon ton_. She was Andrew Bingley’s true heir and Caroline was going to make it to the top by hook or by crook.

It was this ambition that coloured Caroline’s objections to Miss Jane Bennet. Charles Bingley was certain that her connections and fortune were perfectly respectable given that he was truly nothing except the son of a wealthy tradesman. It would be well within Mr. Bennet’s right to reject his suit based on Bingley’s low status, regardless of how many pounds were in his family’s coffers. There was also the problem of Caroline’s inability to hide her crass intentions. Everyone in London knew that she had an elevated opinion of herself. She had already rejected marriage proposals from several young men with modest respectable estates requiring an infusion of cash from her dowry. Setting her cap for Fitzwilliam Darcy was the most ridiculous thing she could have decided upon, and everyone knew this truth except Caroline herself. The ladies of the _ton_ gossiped about her uncouth ambitions behind their fans and teacups.

It had even been a bit of a contention between Caroline and their father during Christmas. Richard insisted that she make her choice this year or he was going to bring her back to Scarborough to become companion to their elderly aunt. At 24 she was too old to be so picky with the rich men of London and her attitude was doing damage to her reputation with this _ton_. Richard hoped that she would find someone more to her liking in the north. Scarborough was not nearly as large as London, but there was a large and varied gentry in the surrounding areas. Several men of land had inquired after his unmarried daughter knowing that £20,000 could completely change a smaller estate and allow for additional land purchases. Caroline was appalled at the suggestion that she was nearly on the shelf and was even more alarmed at her father threatening to remove her from London society. There were absolutely no well enough situated gentlemen in the area surrounding Scarborough to satisfy Caroline’s ambitions. However, without her father’s support, she could not continue to live in London. Hurst would certainly not support her in his house if their father insisted she return north. Charles was slightly worried about what she might do to force the issue with his friend, but that was not something he could really control. Darcy was savvy enough to protect himself from the marriage minded shrews.

Charles had spoken with his father about the Bennets one night after dinner in the study over port. They had both agreed that such a match would be highly desirable, but his father had cautioned that Charles be sure of his affections and the affections of the young lady. Though he was just a mill owner and his wife had been the daughter of a cloth maker, they had been very happy. All of their money had not been able to buy happiness. It was their intimate and loving relationship. Money only made life easier to live, it did not create actual joy.

More than anything, this conversation with his father had kept him hiding in the Bingley townhouse.

Darcy believed that Jane Bennet was indifferent.

Bingley’s father bid him not to marry without affection.

Every day since leaving his friend’s house, Bingley had sat alone and reviewed every encounter, every look, every dance. They had been in company for nearly six weeks and in all of that time he never believed Jane Bennet was other than completely genuine. She was demure and less outwardly gregarious than her sister Elizabeth. But that did not mean that her heart was untouched. Bingley was determined to know the truth for himself and if Darcy wanted to argue with him, at least Charles would have conviction with which to counter any persuasion.

For the first time in many weeks, Charles Bingley called to the Butler to have his horse saddled and his valet to pack a small bag. He would be leaving for Netherfield immediately. The trunks and his man could follow in the carriage as soon as the staff could manage.

 

[1] _Sense and Sensibility_ by Jane Austin was originally published in 1811 under the anonymous author moniker "By A Lady".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you with a keen sense for timing and timelines, Lady Sefton in my story is playing the part of someone a bit older than the real Lady Sefton would have been in 1811. But since she was a real person with a very interesting and well documented family, I have accurately included the facts about her life including the actual years of her marriage and the birth of her children. Her parents' history and marriage also fit well into the themes of this story, so I couldn't help but include them. If you read my other finished fic - A Reputation is an Easy Thing to Lose - I used Lady Sefton there too and I like the character I've created for her in my own head. If I was doing this for publication, I would probably make up a new character, based on Lady Sefton, but not use the famous lady herself.


End file.
